Home Is Where The Heart Is
by ashleyxx19
Summary: Moving from a penthouse in New York to a house in Texas sounds like the worst thing, right? Gabriella Montez thinks so. Her whole life is in New York- her best friends, the boy of her dreams, her favorite store in the world, Barney's. Yet, she's forced to move to Texas and forced to embrace it. But with the help of a blue eyed boy, it might not be that hard.
1. Chapter 1

"This is honestly not fair at all."

No truer words have ever been spoken by Kelly Peterson in the whole 10 years that I've known her.

I turn around from applying some mascara and roll my eyes, but not too much since my mascara is still wet. I really don't want to start over and have to redo it. "Kell, I honestly don't even have it in me to argue about it with them anymore. Their decision is not going to change"

"But how can I start senior year without my best friend in the whole entire world?!"

"You don't," I shrug my shoulders, "come with me to stupid Texas and we can start senior year together over there."

Kelly looked absolutely mortified at that idea. Which is exactly how I looked when my parents first told me about moving to Texas. She shook her head and gave me a nervous laugh, "I love ya, Gabs, but hell no."

I laughed and got up from my chair and joined her on my bed, closest to my bedside table. "It's not fair, but at least I have family there, you know?"

"Yeah, family you hardly ever see, I'm closer to you than them."

"True, but I've visited a handful of times. And I did live there until I was five. I haven't been there in a couple of years, but I mean, I was really close to my cousin Val growing up. We were like best friends. She's cool. I like her."

"She could be a total bitch now for all you know!"

I rolled my eyes at her assumption. We didn't visit Texas often. But the times I have gone, she was nothing but nice. I don't know her THAT well, but I do know she's really nice and pretty. And I mean, we text back and forth. "She's not! She's visited and I've gone a couple times."

Kelly sighed and went over to my desk, "whatever, I'm just really going to miss my best friend. New York isn't going to be the same without you."

"Don't remind me," I beg of her, "I'm dreading moving back to Texas just as much as you're upset about me leaving. Seriously I mean, this was gonna be the year I dated Smith O'Connor!"

"Yeah!" she turned around from digging in her purse, "he was gonna come back form Europe and finally ask you to be his girlfriend and everything was going to go perfect and before we knew it, we were going to be double dating with two hot guys. Preston and I. And you and Smith. Now that's all ruined."

That was literally the plan.

Smith O'Connor was the hottest guy at school. He comes from a wealthy family. He's very smart. He's athletic. He's cultured. And did I mention he's hot? Dark hair, the hazelest of eyes and the most beautiful lips you could ever imagine on a guy. And he likes me! Isn't that crazy? Me, Gabriella Montez, who isn't a total babe but I don't think I'm ugly by any means. So this is huge. He can literally have anyone. We hooked up at the beginning of summer and hung out for a bit, but when he was leaving to Europe for a month and a half, he told me to wait for him. And I was more than willing to do that.

But that was ruined when my father wanted to take a job in Texas. Get back to his roots. It made me sooo mad. And sad.

"Kell, I'm literally getting so depressed, it's not even funny."

"Then let's go shopping!"

This is why she's my best friend. And why I'm going to miss her and New York tremendously. I mean, is there a Barney's in Texas? Ugh I don't even want to know the answer to that. "Yes, please," I jump off my bed, "let's."

And so we did. Twenty minutes later, we were in Barney's looking around as usual.

"Excuse me, do you have this in a size two?"

The sales lady turned around with a smile on her face, but it instantly dropped when she saw who was talking to her. "Oh these? They run small."

"It's okay. I'll take a size two."

She faked a smile at me and went to go grab my size as Kelly comes up behind me with a really pretty blush cashmere sweater and holds it up, "Yay or nay?"

"Definitely yay," I tell her looking over my shoulder only to see that the sales lady had put my jeans down on the counter and was busy doing something else at the cashier.

What the fuck. She has no other customers right now. Ugh. I asked for a size two. And she's not getting them for me. I hate shopping sometimes. These sales ladies who are miserable with their lives take it out on us. She knows who I am and I'm sure she hates me. I use my credit card as if I'm breathing. All the time. Without a care in the world. And I don't know why these ladies have such a problem with it. Isn't it beneficial to them?

Okay, maaaaybe because I come off as a spoiled brat, but again, why do they care? They don't know me. Their job is just to get me what I want.

Or maybe tt's because she heard my friend once say her hair was atrocious. And she hates us all.

Kelly held it up to her body, "yeah? Should I wear it to the charity brunch tomorrow?"

"Yes," I tell her, getting a little sad that soon, I won't be attending these events with her anymore. Or with my family. Ugh. "You should definitely get it."

"You realize this is our last event together?" Kelly turned around and proceeded to look through more clothes, "no more galas, balls, parties, charity events..."

"Kell, stop," I couldn't handle it right now.

I didn't want to break down and cry in the middle of Barney's. Yes, my life is changing... and definitely not for the better, but I had to stop being reminded of it. I figured that the less we talk about it, the more it won't happen. But it's happening and so still the last thing I want to talk about is how I'm leaving my beautiful New York penthouse to go live in a house in Dallas.

Kelly looked at me with sad eyes and I know she didn't mean any harm by it. "You're right. No more Texas talk."

"Thank you," I smile at her, "let's just talk about how fabulous those jeans are going to look on me."

That's all I needed right now. Those jeans. And I needed them NOW.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

I put my Barney's bag down on the table and ignore my mom's question. She can figure it out.

She sighed and closed the cabinets pretty loudly along with the refrigerator door that was opened and walked towards me. "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, I'm talking to you. Answer my question right now."

"I went shopping with Kelly, okay?"

"Shopping?" her voice sounds mad, "we are about to move to Texas, young lady. You don't need anymore clothes to pack up in boxes. And besides, the people in Texas don't care what the hell you're wearing."

Oh my gosh. Is that supposed to make me want to go? Grossss.

I opened my laptop that was sitting around the island on the table and quickly logged into my Facebook account while my mother kept talking to me about my spending habits and how I had to cut down when we moved to Texas, but I had notifications to check and friend requests to approve.

My mom, all of a sudden, came over and closed it. Ugh! What the fuck? "Mom!"

"I'm talking to you, Gabriella!" She sounded mad. And I felt a little bad about it, but not too much. "You need to stop acting like a brat, okay? We're moving whether you like it or not. You can't shut us out."

Fine then. I'll just give her a piece of my mind. "Do you realize that you're kind of ruining my life with this move?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "we're moving to Texas, not some foreign country. Your friends can visit. You can visit. It'll all be fine."

"But it won't be, mom!" I tell her.

"Gabriella," she drags my name out, "please don't make this harder than it is. Do you think I'm particularly happy about moving? I'm born and raised here. When your father got the job here, I was ecstatic. Back to my roots. But now it's his turn to get back to his. You sacrifice sometimes. Your father, he misses home. He misses the simple life. So please, once you turn 18, get the hell out of there if you want, but for the next five months, cooperate."

"Wait," I try to choose my words carefully, "if I wanted to spend second second semester here, I could?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "I've already talked to the head mistress at Kenwood. You can come back second semester."

Oh my gosh. I have the nicest parents, ever! "Seriously? Even though my birthday is in January? I can still come back and finish school here with everyone?"

"Yes," my mother tells me, "but..."

Fuuuck. Of course. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Shit. "What?"

She comes over to me and gives me a stern look, "you have to show your dad and I that you're actually trying to embrace every inch of Texas, okay? School, our living arrangement, your cousins and aunts and uncles. Everything little thing about it. No complaining about family parties..."

I knew it. I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Ugh. I got my hopes up for nothing.

Look, I'm a nice person. I'm friendly and I get along with most people, but I love getting my way. I'm set in my ways, my way of living and I don't really want to change that. So the fact tat I now just can't sit through classes with a miserable look on my face and I'll probably have to hang out with my cousins and their friends when I don't want to is going to be so hard to do. SO HARD. Ugh. I knew there was a catch. I got too excited for a minute.

I think about it. I don't know if I'll pull it off, but I'll have to really try because it not, who's gonna give me money to come back to New York? "Okay, deal."

"Yeah?" my mom smiles at me, "show us you're embracing all of it, every inch, and you can come back second semester. And stay with Kelly or grandma and we'll take care of it. If you don't, well, you're free to go since you'll be 18, but you'd be cut off. Your grandparents won't give you money, none of your aunts or uncles. You'll legit be cut off..."

"Yes," I nod my head, but I'm not convinced myself, "I'll do just that."

My mom kisses my forehead and turns back to go pack the kitchen, "who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with Dallas and won't even want to leave."

Yeah, right. Haaaa. "Sure, mom."

Eeek. I have to go tell Kelly and all my friends the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

In one week, I was going to be on a plane to Texas.

I've been to Texas in the past 12 years... I just haven't stayed there for longer than a few days. But this time, I will be. And I'm so not prepared for it. I don't want to leave Kelly. And Lyla. And Lex. And every other single one of my friends.

Especially Smith. Ugh. Smith. He was so dreamy. And he was currently getting me a drink at the bar of this party we're at.

The last party I'll be at with these people. And it's so sad.

Smith got home a day ago and we went to get ice cream last night. And it was SO good to see him. He's tan, his eyes are even more hazel than I remember AND he was still SO down to be with me. He still wanted to take me out. And he said he didn't care that I was moving away. He liked me.

"Sorry," he hands me my cranberry vodka, "I ran into Preston and started talking."

"It's okay," I smile at him as I grab it from his hand, "thank you."

We haven't had a date since he's been back, because ice cream doesn't count, but he says we will. I so want that more than anything but I just don't know if it's such a good idea anymore because it'll suck so much more when I have to leave and go to Texas. But at the same time, I've been waiting for this ALL summer. And junior year. So I think I deserve it. We owe it to ourselves to give it a chance, right? I think so. After all, we both didn't make a move all of junior year when we were both interested in each other. Nope, instead, we both just flirted and got to know each other. He said he was shy and he thought I was into Max Kent, which I was, but I would have been way more into him had I known. But whatever, now is our chance to figure out if this is what we want. And I definitely want to still take it. Who knows... I waited for him. Maybe he'll wait another semester for me?

He smiled at me and it gave me chills. Seriously, this is the hottest guy I've ever laid my eyes on. "I'm happy I'm home. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I tell him, honestly.

"In some ways, I kind of wish I hadn't kissed you that night," he tells me with a slight laugh, "it made me think about you all summer long and it was pure torture, but then again, I'm glad because it made me think about you all summer long. And here we are..."

Seriously. I could just melt. Smith O'Connor is popular. Maybe thee most popular. But he doesn't have this reputation of being a player, which is uncommon.

And so, I'm really happy he kissed me that night. "But now I'm leaving and kissing you wouldn't exactly be in my best interest."

"Maybe not," he shrugged, "but I think we owe it to ourselves."

We really do. Honestly. It's been so much back and forth. Not knowing if the other was into us, dating other people, completely missing the signs. And then we kissed and it was game over. I didn't want him to go away, but I knew he had to. The kiss wasn't planned. I wasn't even supposed to be at that party that night. I was supposed to be on my way to the Hamptons, but I went and there we both were... and we went for it. We kissed and it was magical. And it led to two glorious weeks of hanging out and getting to know each other on a more personal level.

But here we are. In a slight pickle. All because of my dad. And us moving to Texas.

Smith was right, though. We had a little less than a week. Maybe we can see where things go. "This situation just sucks."

"I know, but let's make the most of it right now."

So we did. For the rest of this party, we hung out, we mingled, I danced with my best girlfriends, I danced with him. I was seriously having such a good time and it sucked. It sucked because it only made me not want to leave this place more.

I never thought I'd be one of those people to move away, but here I am.

Moving away.

And the worst part of it is, it's not like we HAVE to.

We're not short on money. We're not going broke. My dad literally just misses Texas.

And yes, I get it. He grew up there. His mom and dad and all of siblings live there. But it's just not fair. What the fuck is there to do in Texas? Ride horses, wear boots and flannel shirts? Honest to God, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. And I'm realllly not excited about that.

"What's wrong?" my friend Lexie comes up behind me, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I shake my head, taking a sip of my drink, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a few things."

Texas. My mind has been going there so much because it's getting close. In five freaking days, I'm leaving. And I'm going to cry my eyes out, I know it.

I mean, I'm not even there yet and it's already ruining my life. These thoughts of Texas consume me. I'm having fun and then all of a sudden I'm not because I'm thinking about it. And it's the most annoying thing.

I just want to go back to a few months ago when I thought I was going to live here forever.

But I know that's not going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Nothing's going to change between us," Kelly tells me as she hands me some hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.<p>

And hearing that made my heart skip a beat.

Kelly Peterson is my best friend in the whole wide world and no one's going to ever take her place.

We met when we were 7 years old. We were in the same class at school and we bonded over having the same shoes and the rest is history. We've been inseparable since. Literally inseparable. To the point where it's uncommon if we're not together. And I really wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know it's not," I blow on the hot chocolate so it could cool down, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you like crazy."

"Well, duh, I'm gonna miss you too," she sits down next to me on the couch.

Kelly's like no other friend I've had. We're literally always on the same page about things. We have the same goals and dreams and live this crazy kind of lifestyle together and so having her by my side all these years has been everything. Through the petty fights, the greatest of times, and the awkward teen years, we've stuck by each other and I know that's not going to change when I move to Texas, but still, it's going to be hard to not see her everyday.

She sighed as she kicked her feet up, "I'm going to visit you. And you're going to visit. And it's going to be fine."

"Yeah," I smile at her, "yeah, it will. It's not the end of the world."

"So how was saying bye to Smith?" She asks, turning her body towards me a bit, "was it hard?"

Smith and I had our final hang out about an hour ago. We went to dinner at my favorite restaurant and then walked around a bit before I came here to have one last night with my friends. It's just Kelly right now, but the rest of my best friends are on their way.

And saying bye to him was... sad. Not hard, but sad.

"It's not like I'm in love with him and have these intense feelings for him, you know?" I pause to take a sip of my hot chocolate, "like, there's a foundation there but it's shaky. We're not rock solid, so it's hard in that sense, but it's not hard to walk away from him. I'm going to miss him, obviously. Like crazy. And I'm going to hate not being able to kiss him after I've gotten a taste. It's gonna suck..."

"After you've gotten a taste," she repeats what I said with a laugh, "that sounds so sexual, but I get you. Yeah, it sucks."

"Shut up," I laugh, "but yeah, it will be hard not getting to see him, either."

She nods and takes her feet down and brings them up on the couch, "well, at least your mom made that deal with you and you only have to be away from him for, like, four months. That's not so bad. I'm sure both of you can wait it out. You, especially."

True. I've pined over Smith for a while now. I'm not going to blow it. "Kel, that's going to be soooo hard. I don't want to embrace Texas. At all."

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to come back to us."

"But like, I don't own anything plaid and I don't intend to," I take another drink of my hot chocolate, "also, I am definitely not buying a cowboy hat, going to any football games, because I hear it's big over there, OR making any friends."

"Then how are you going to get through these four months?" she looks a little upset, like, I'm gonna blow it for the both of us.

I sigh and just sit there and think about it for a minute. I really don't know. I have no idea how I'm going to get through these next four months.

Valerie, my cousin, is there so that's a given I can hang with her. And her friends. So by association, I have friends, I guess. And that'll be enough for my mom because if I know my mom, she'll feel bad and she'll let me come home to my friends.

But then again, I've never seen her be so serious about anything.

"It'll be fine. I have my cousin, her friends, and somehow I'm going to make my mom believe I'm having a good time."

"You better," she sips on her hot chocolate.

And as soon as we stop talking about it, Lexie and Lyla walk in with copious amounts of junk food and coffee in their hands. And I could not be more excited to see them. My best friends. The two other girls I spend all of my time with.

Obviously Kelly takes the cake, but it's us four all the time and I'm going to miss them like crazy, too.

"I refuse to believe you're actually leaving," Lyla opens the dorito's bag and dumps them in a bowl, "like, I never thought you'd move."

"Me neither," I grab a couple of chips as I put my hot chocolate down on the table, "seriously thought Lexie would be the one to move away out of us."

Lexie looked up from grabbing something in her purse and laughed, "seriously. But I mean, if it had to be anyone, I think you're the best candidate. Like, yes, you're all New York, fully New York actually, but you're the nicest. You can easily make friends. And people will love you."

I get what she means. I am friendly. And I do like making friends. But here. In New York.

"It's just gonna suck and I don't really want to talk about it anymore," I tell them, leaning back on the couch, "let's just watch a movie and forget about it."

"Yes," Kelly sprung up from the couch and went to grab the movie we all agreed to watch, "let's do that."

Lyla looked over at me and gave me a small smile. And then Lexie came and joined me on the couch and rested her head on my shoulder. Man oh man. These girls. New York. I don't know how I'm going to do it. How I'm going to be away from them.

But I am. And then I'm coming back to New York. And to them.

Four months. Just four short months.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe I was in Texas.

Our house is beautiful. It's big, the kitchen is amazing, we have a huge backyard but still, it's TEXAS.

My aunts and uncles and grandparents greeted us when we first got here and we had a BBQ at my aunts house whose house is beautiful. And they were all friendly and seemed so happy we were here, but ugh. I miss New York. I already miss it like crazy. And I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through these four months. Honestly. It's going to take everything inside of me to get through them.

"I'm sure you miss New York and all your friends," my cousin Valerie tells me as we're walking down the hallway on our first day of school.

YES school. I was officially going to school in Dallas, Texas.

Highland Park High School. A public school. Which is okay, but I've never been to public school. It's the best public school, supposedly. Some even say it's better than some private schools here, but who knows. We'll see. But do we get to leave for lunch? Will they serve sushi? And how exactly are we supposed to dress around here? Casual? Do we wear whatever? I don't know! I'm new to everything. Ugh. But luckily I have my cousin here. A cousin I don't talk to on a regular basis, but she seems eager to help me out.

"We have homeroom together so that's good."

I just smile at her as I look down at my Chanel shoes, kind of regretting wearing them. Everyone here dresses so casually. "Cool."

She pulls me into a room and plops me down at a desk next to her as she puts her bag on top of the desk and searches for her phone inside, "We'll get our schedule here and in about ten minutes the bell will ring to go to our first period."

Val's kind of talking to me like I'm dumb, but what did I expect? She thinks I'm this New York princess, which by definition, I kind of am. But I'm smart.

Really smart, actually. I'm well on my way to Brown.

Well, I was.

I looked around the room and stared at everyone. I sure wasn't in New York anymore. This guy had riding boots on which was weird. We're in school. Why is he wearing riding boots? Another guy had on a flannel which was so typical Texas. And then my eyes landed on this girl who was walking in. She has a shit ton of makeup on her face, you can clearly see it, and her hair was big and curly. She looked friendly, but my God. In New York, we go all out but it's not as loud as her look is. It's subtle. It's chic. And this is just, oh my gosh. Someone get me out of here. I so do not belong. At all.

But then, this guy walks in.

And he's the most beautiful man I have seen in my entire life. Dark, light-ish hair, bright blue eyes and he's dressed NORMAL. Black jeans and a plain t-shirt.

He doesn't make Smith look bad, but he is definitely giving him a run for his money. Actually, this guy might be hotter. I haven't decided. But I might literally have to use my hands to turn my head away from him to stop staring.

Okay, no, wait. He IS the most attractive guy I have ever seen and he might just be the best thing about Texas... so far.

"Gabriella?!" I hear my cousin say in an annoyed tone.

"Oh um, sorry," I apologize for ignoring her to stare at that guy, "yeah?"

She gives me a weird look but doesn't question me, thank God. "I was wondering if you wanna go down to this diner after school. A bunch of us are going there after school. It's kind of tradition. First day of school, we all hang out there, eat, catch up..."

All? Who's all? "Like all your friends?"

"Yeah," she shrugs, "people I hang out with, different crowds. It's pretty cool. You can meet everyone there since we don't have lunch today."

"Actually," I start telling her and then right away hear my mom's voice in my head. Fuuck. I don't want to go at all. I want to keep to myself until it's winter break and then hell out of here. But I can't unless I embrace everything. "yeah, okay."

"Cool," Val smiles at me, looking very excited about the whole thing, "if we don't have our last class together, just meet me by the car?"

I told her yes and then turned back to the front where the teacher was now introducing herself.

She was a petite blonde woman who looked about 50 years old. She was adorable. And she was standing there, with papers in her hands and I have no idea what it is. We get homework or things to take home in homeroom? Hmm, public school is definitely different. I mean, at Kentwood, most things are emailed. Our schedules are e-mailed a week before school starts and oh my gosh, it's the best. You can compare classes and teachers with friends. But not here.

"Good morning, class," the lady introduces herself, "I'm Mrs. Hall and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I have your schedules here in my hand, so please when I call your name, raise your hand."

Ohhhh that's what she was holding. Ha. Duh.

She put on her reading glasses and started calling out names. Molly Abbott. Sean Adams. Megan Allen. Louis Andrews. Rose Baker. Troy Bolton...

Troy Bolton.

The hot guy raised his hand and she walked over and gave him his schedule. That's his name. Troy Bolton. And it's so hot. His face is hot and so is his name as weird as that sounds. I want to ask Valerie about him, but she seems like one of those girls that will just go crazy over it and she'll blow my cover so no. Definitely not asking her... yet, at least. I might cave in because he's honestly so hot.

I shouldn't ask, though. I shouldn't be thinking about it. I have Smith. We agreed to keep talking and see how it goes. We're not committed to each other, but we're definitely not ruling anything out, ya know? We're just going with the flow, going along with our feelings.

But right now, all I'm feeling is that I want to know about this guy.

* * *

><p>It's loud in this diner. And crowded. And everyone seems waaay too excited to be back in school, which is weird. I want it to be summer all over again.<p>

"Come on, let me introduce you to people."

Valerie pulled me through the crowded to this booth in the back of the diner. The booth was occupied by a few girls and a few guys. There was another booth directly next to it that had some of her friends, too. It was actually pretty cool. It's such a chill environment, but I don't know if I could hang out here all the time. Val told me this is where everyone comes after football games, parties to get food and no, I just can't see myself here.

It's just so... crowded. And loud. And it smells kind of weird, if I'm being honest.

She introduced me to some of her friends. Some of which are really cute. I mean, New York guys are attractive, but Texas guys are just so cute. It's different.

I'm a friendly person, by nature, so I smile and introduce myself, but at the same time, I don't necessarily want to get close to these people. I won't be here for much longer, after all. I wanna be close enough to them where my mom thinks I'm trying and that's it.

And as soon as I'm about to shake someone's hand, I feel someone bump into me from behind.

It's Troy. The realllly hot guy.

"I'm sorry," he tells me, his hands on both sides of my arms, helping me regain my balance, "it's um, it's pretty crowded in here."

Holy fuck. He's talking to me. I'm usually not nervous at all. What the fuck, Gabriella. Say something back. Say something back right now! "Umm, yeah, it is, but um, it's okay." Ummm? Seriously? Why so many um's?

He sort of smiles at me and then looks over at Val who's just standing there. "Val, hey," he leans in and gives her a hug, "no classes together this year."

Valerie pushes some of her hair back and smiles up at him, "I know, you're gonna have to find a new lab partner now."

Oh shit. That has me thinking... Troy and I. We have almost every single class together. The one class I don't have with him is my elective and I have that with Valerie. He doesn't know, though. I mean, I doubt it. He sat on the opposite side of the room of me in all the classes except my AP Chem class. He sits right next to me, but I don't even think he glanced my way so there's no way he knows who I am or that I was even in that class. I just know because well, he's beautiful and anyone can spot him out in a classroom. And because all of the teachers called roll. Haa. But whatever, what are the chances, you know?

After they finished talking, Val turns to me and finally introduces me to him, "Oh, Troy, this is my cousin Gabriella. She's new. It's her first day."

He turned back to me and gave me a small smile, "Oh right. You're in most of my classes."

"I think so," I say lamely, but oh my gosh, what else could I say to that?

He noticed me. In New York, it wouldn't be a big deal. Not because of my looks per say, but because of the way I dress and how I carry myself. People just notice my friends and I. I think there's a handbook and in there it shows who's in and who's not in. And I would definitely be in. I lived in a penthouse. My dad was an important lawyer. My mom was a socialite. The whole shebang, you know? But here... it makes me feel warm inside knowing he noticed me. Ah!

Troy nodded, "I think you were sitting next to me last period, but I was pretty much out of it. I got 4 hours of sleep last night."

Okay, yeah, he knew it was me. Thank God. Now I don't feel like such a loser. "Yeah, the first day usually sucks."

I'm such a dork. I'm honestly so good at flirting. Not that he was flirting, but it was my time to turn the charm on, you know? But I blew it. I'm disappointed in myself. If this was New York, it'd be totally different.

But it's not. It's Texas. And I'm definitely out of my comfort zone here. I just want to go back home.

"I hope you like Dallas," Troy tells me before it seems like he's going to walk away or take off, "I'll see ya in class tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks," I once again tell him lamely. Ugh.

And that's it. He smiles at me and walks away to some booth with a whole bunch of guys in it. And I'm slightly happy that he didn't go to one that just had girls. Oh my gosh. Why am I thinking that? Ew. Okay, get a hold of yourself, Gabriella. You miss Smith. That's it. And he definitely reminds you of him and that's why you're even looking at him. Right? Because Troy reminds you of Smith.

Only he doesn't. Troy's hotter. And I'm just being a typical girl. But I'm pushing that out of my mind and just focusing on the goal: get back to New York.

Valerie then turns around from talking to someone and comes up to me. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

No, I just want to go home.

And not home. But home, home. Like New York home. I knew I'd miss it like crazy, but I never expected to miss it this much. "Um, no, I'm okay," I change my mind right away, though, "actually, I want a soda, but I'll go get it."

She gives me this look as if she's asking me if I'm sure and I just smile at her and turn around and head to the line, which was pretty long. Ugh.

I took out my phone and realized I had a few missed text messages. New York is only an hour ahead of Texas so it's not that much of a time difference, thank God. I had a few from Kelly and one from Smith which instantly brought a smile to my face. He texted me good morning, but he didn't reply after that, which pissed me off just a little bit, but I know teachers at Kentwood are strict and it's hard to text during class so I let it go.

**Sorry, couldn't check my phone until now. I miss you. How was your first day? **

Gah, instant smile to my face. I so badly wish he was my boyfriend. It would have made everything so much easier, but he's not. Ugh.

Okay, Kelly's turn...

**School's not the same without you. **

**Everyone misses you. I miss you and we just want you to come home NOW. Please :( **

**Okay, you're not texting back and I hope it's not because you're hanging out with new friends and you've forgotten all about us because that would totally suck. Anyway, I hope your first day went well. Call me later. I want to hear everything. Love you, G. You're the apple of my eye!**

Ahhhhh! I MISS MY BEST FRIEND. This is how we were. We'd constantly tell each other how much we love one another and it's honestly so depressing I'm not starting senior year with my best gal by my side. Ugh.

I quickly text her back, tell her I love her more and that I'll call her as soon as I get home to tell her everything.

After, I go back to Smith's and think about what I want to say. I type out a few responses, but end up deleting them because I'm a girl so yeaaaah.

_No, yeah, it's okay. Couldn't really use my phone either until now. But I miss you, too. I wish I was still there, but Dallas is okay. Nothing grand, but it's going to have to do. Can I call you later, maybe?_

I wanted to talk to him on the phone and hear all about his day at school. Hopefully about how much he misses me and is sad we couldn't spend more than one week together. I know we spent all of junior year flirting and getting to know each other and those three weeks at the beginning of summer, but now it's different. We're romantic and it's deeper now. Ugh.

My phone vibrated in my hand so I brought it up to see his name flashing against my screen.

**Of course. Call me whenever you want. I always want to talk to you. **

Gah. It seriously made my heart melt.

"Are you getting something?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around almost instantly, hold on tight to my phone, and realize it's Troy. He's behind me and he has a kind of goofy smile on his face with his wallet in his hand. I look back around and realize the line is moving up. Oh fuck. I'm holding it up. "Oh, right, um, sorry. Yeah..."

He chuckles a bit and takes a step forward as soon as I do. "The chocolate shake is pretty good here. Or the strawberry. If you're into that."

"What?" I turn my head around, but then realize what he said. I'm being so WEIRD. UGH. "Oh yeah, I like shakes. Um, thanks. Maybe I'll try that."

"Do you mind if I cut you?"

What? He wants to cut me in line? He's seriously almost next. "Umm, go for it."

He steps in front of me, gives me a smile and when the person in front of us is done ordering and moves to the side, he steps right up and starts to order his food. It's okay, I mean. I'm not in a rush. But he was literally right after me and I wasn't going to take long at all. Texas, man... people are weird here. Haa.

Troy is standing there longer than the person before us was and it's honestly a little annoying. How much food is he ordering? If he's ordering for his table, I'm going to be pissed because I was only going to order something for me. And I would have been done by now.

But then he turns around and he's holding a shake in his hand. He puts it out in front of him and gives me a smile, "Welcome to Texas."

Wait. What? "What?" I ask him as I'm taking it from him. "No, you didn't have to do that."

"It's fine," he shrugged it off, "it's my way of welcoming you. And I just made the choice for you... chocolate shake. You can never go wrong with it."

Oh my gosh. This is so incredibly sweet.

You know what Troy Bolton doesn't look like? A douche. An arrogant douche. I mean, most attractive people can give off that vibe. Smith did. When I first saw him in 9th grade, I seriously thought he'd be the most annoying person on the planet. But no. He's not. And that's great, but he still has that look. And Troy doesn't when he very much should. He's attractive as hell. But he looks like a NICE person. And he's proving that right now...

"That's really nice of you," I tell him, "thank you. You didn't have to."

We step off to the side so people can continue ordering and he just shrugs it off again, "you're new. Wanted to make you feel welcomed."

I think I do. "Thanks."

And then with that, I was off to find Val while he walked the opposite way to his booth of friends, but I did notice that he turned back to see me. And it was only because I turned back to see him. Gah, he was so beautiful, it made me mad.

Then I remember about Smith. Smith O'Connor. The boy I like. The boy I'm getting crazy about.

Him. Smith. I need to be thinking about him. Not some Texas guy.

So I do. I text him back and think about him only.


	4. Chapter 4

I survived my first week at public high school and although it's not bad, it's definitely not Kentwood Academy, which I miss so very much. Ugh.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good," I tell Val who's halfway in her door as I'm laying in bed about to go through her yearbook. I need a feel of what Highland Park High School is all about, ya know? "this is last year's yearbook, right?"

She nods and gives me a small smile, "yeah, yeah it is. Knock yourself out. I'll be right back."

I'm currently at her house just hanging out, talking. She invited me over and I said no and then my mom called and when she was on the phone, Val asked me if I was sure about not wanting to come over and so my mom definitely heard that and made me feel guilty about it. So here I am. Which is not the worst. I just kinda wanted to hang by myself, maybe call Smith or Kelly and talk to them on the phone for a few hours about life. Things they'd understand.

I open her yearbook and by some weird coincidence it lands on the page where Troy Bolton's junior year picture is at.

And oh my gosh, he looks so beautiful. Like, can he take a bad picture? Not that I've seen any, but this picture just gives off the vibe that it was seriously the only picture taken that day and that he's definitely photogenic.

After staring at it for like five minutes, I turned the page to the back where the sports were. I knew Val was on the soccer team so I looked for her. She looked so pretty in her picture. I looked at the basketball team who had a few cute guys on there. And then I landed on boys soccer.

Where Troy Bolton was front and center of the varsity soccer team picture.

And once again, there he was, looking hot.

He had a captain band on so he must have been captain last year. Captain as a junior? That's pretty impressive. Especially since I remember Valerie saying that soccer was pretty big at her school and the teams were pretty good, with boys winning state championship last year. All thanks to Troy maybe?

"You sure you don't want anything?" Val asks me as she brings in a bowl of cereal with her.

"I'm fine."

She comes over and sits next to me on her bed, "oh, boys soccer. They're pretty good. They won last year and hopefully they'll win again this year, but with us winning this time, too." I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT IT.

But I shouldn't want to know. And I don't know if I want her to know that I want to know. "Yeah, who's their main guy?"

"Troy," she says with a mouthful of lucky charms, "he's seriously so good. He'll probably get a scholarship to play somewhere. He's also pretty smart, though, so I'm not sure he needs it. Well, you know, he's in like all of your classes, right?"

"Um, yeah, yeah," I nod, looking down at him in his soccer uniform, "all the AP classes I'm taking. He's just not in my elective class."

"Yeah, he's cool," she looks down at the picture with me, "I've known him since 7th grade. His ex girlfriend actually lives right next door to me."

Ummmm okay. Why did I just want to jump out of bed and go see her?

I keep staring at him because he looks so good. It's not like I like him. No way. I will not allow myself to. But he's just the most attractive guy I've ever seen so of course I want to know about him. Especially since I'm living here now. Ugh. This way, it'll definitely make my stay a lot less boring, don't you think?

"Oh," is all I manage to spit out.

"Yeah, it's a little weird since I'm friends with him, but I mean, they're both nice. If you're interested in him..."

What? Fucccck. Am I giving that impression off? No. I don't want to. I'm only here for four months. No way. "Oh nooo," I shake my head harder than I should probably, "no, I um, I have someone back home, actually. Not a boyfriend, but someone I really like. So yeah, no, I'm not interested at all."

Val's ears perked up. "What? Who? What do you mean not a boyfriend? Someone you're talking to? All the way in New York?"

Ugh, I'm going to have to explain it to her now, which isn't the worst, but bleh don't feel like it. "Um, yeah. Smith O'Connor is his name. I've known him since 9th grade, but last year we had a class together so we talked quite a bit and at the beginning of summer we hooked up but he left to Europe and when he came back we hung out but I had to move over here so we kind of just left it at like, we like each other, we'll talk, but we're not officially together, ya know?"

"Awwww, that sucks. Now you're doing like long distance talking," she frowns, "do you have a picture? I wanna see him. I bet he's all sophisticated and shit."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sophisticated? Hmmm. "He's a good guy."

"I bet you miss him."

Actually, I miss him more than I thought I would. I'm a realistic gal. I know it'd be silly for us to try out a relationship when I'm over here when we don't have a solid foundation. So I'm more than okay with this agreement, but at the same time, I don't want him to be free out there and talk to any other girls. He says he's not, which I believe, but if he found someone, he could explore that if he wanted to because he's not tied down. And same with me. Which is why there's no way in hell I'm going to talk to any cute guys here. I'm only here for 4 months and then I'm back to Smith.

I have to stop thinking about it all if I'm going to get through this. "I do miss him."

"Do you wanna go to a party tonight?" Val sits up a bit, "it'll be fun. And maybe it'll get your mind off things. They're no New York parties, but..."

"What does that even mean?" I interrupt her.

"No, I don't know," she shrugs, not sure if I was offended or not, I think, "I just mean, I've seen Gossip Girl. These are way more casual, in houses, not any kind of condo or whatever. Penthouse. I'm sorry, I just..."

Fuck. I don't want to make her feel bad. "No, it's okay. I was just wondering. Yeah, I guess it's different. There are no homes like here in Manhattan, really."

She took another spoonful of her cereal before setting it down, "Come. It'll be fun. You can get to know everyone outside of school."

I think about it. If I was back in New York, I'd be getting ready to go meet my friends to go out. I went out almost every weekend. I wasn't a homebody. At all. I was with my friends or my family, out and about. I did enjoy a few good hours in bed watching bad reality television, But here, that's all I really want to do. I want to lay in bed, eat a tub of ice cream and watch Real Housewives of New York or something. Ironic.

"Yeah, okay, let me go home first, though," I tell her, "I wanna change."

"Okay," she smiles. "it'll be fun."

Yeah, um, I doubt that. I miss my friends. I want to go to parties with them. Not necessarily her.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" my mom asks as she walks into the kitchen and sees me stuffing my face with strawberries.<p>

Oh, am I not supposed to eat them? "What?"

She came over and looked confused as to why I was in the kitchen or something. I'm not really sure what's going on with this woman. "Aren't you going with Valerie to some party? Your aunt just called and asked if I wanted to go over for a glass of wine since you girls are going out."

Ohh um. That was the plan. But then I came home and... okay, I lied to Val. I told her yes, and in five minutes I was going to call and tell her never mind but now that's shot to hell since my aunt talked to my mom. Fuck. This sucks. It sucks that I have a cousin here who offers to take me out, because when I say no or whatever, it gets back to my mom. Ugh. I wish I just moved here, knew no one and pretended that I was making friends so my mom could send me back but no. She'll know everything now since Valerie is my cousin and my aunt is her sister-in-law.

This was not how it was supposed to work out. "I'm just feeling really tired. You know how the first week of school usually is. I want to sleep."

"Oh, please, Gabriella," she calls me out, "if this was New York, you'd be already getting some drink somewhere. And you know it!"

Ugh. She's right. I just really don't want to get to know any of these people. What if I end up loving them? Then what? I'll be so sad to leave them when I go back to New York. So really, I'm just protecting myself. "Mom, please, I just don't feel like going out."

She rolled her eyes and took the strawberries away from me, "fine, whatever. I'm sure everyone in New York is used to you being gone by now, anyway."

Oh nooo. This woman knows how to set me off. Fuck.

The last thing I want is for people in New York to forget me. I know Kelly and my closest friends never will. And other people. But not just forget my name or anything like that. But not think about me. I don't ever want people I've known forever and am close to, to not think about me, you know? Ugh. This sucks.

I guess I'm gonna have to go upstairs and change now. "Whatever mom, you win."

She looks at me and frowns a bit, "babe, I'm doing this for you. I know it's hard, but it'll make it a hell of a lot easier if you made friends. Of course I want you to be happy which is why I'd be wiling to let you go back to New York."

"Why can't I just go back now? I don't fit in here, mom. Everyone dresses way more casual than me, some talk funny and they stare at me as if I'm an alien."

"It's because you're a beautiful New Yorker," she tells me, putting the strawberries in the fridge, "so many people would love to experience that and you were lucky enough to. Not everyone fits in everywhere. Just be you. And they'll like you. And I'm sure you'll like them. You're a nice girl. You'll make friends."

But I don't particularly want to. That's the problem. "I don't need more friends, I have all the ones I want already."

My mom sighed and walked over to me, "I know it's hard."

"My life got ripped up right from under me, my friends are probably having the best senior year without me and the guy I like is miles away probably getting hounded by dozen of pretty girls. And I'm stuck here. In stupid Texas. With people I have nothing in common with. Absolutely nothing."

"I'm sure you do," she says carefully, trying not to make me more upset, "you're just not giving it a chance. Please just remember our agreement. There was no way your father and I were going to be away from you for months. You're our daughter and we want you here with us and if you don't understand that, well, then that's sad, but it is what it is, okay?"

Ugh. I hate this so much. But it had to be done. I wanted to get the hell out of here. "I'll go change."

She smiled at me and before I turned away she planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, okay? Everything will be just fine."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. "Love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

I've never been to a party like this.

Where practically everyone was dressed in jeans. And took turns playing beer pong or whatever it's called.

Parties in New York are a little more... classy. It's not intended, it just happens. Usually, you're not in jeans and if you are, you dress it up with heels. A lot of them take place in halls in expensive hotels or in a penthouse. A suite. Places like that.

Not a house. Well, mainly because there aren't many traditional homes with backyards and driveways in Manhattan. But still. This is all very new to me.

"I'm not drinking so feel free to drink as much as you'd like," Val tells me as she hands me a drink, "I'm sure New Yorkers party well."

"We do," I smile at her. She's so fascinated by New York, it's sweet.

I look around the place as I take a seat next to Val. She's talking to her friends, which I'm allowed to join in, but I'd rather just scan the place for a minute or so. Get a feel of everything. There's a lot of people here. Not the whole school, but I'm sure it'd fit the whole senior grade. It'd definitely fit my whole senior class back in New York. Dammit, now I'm thinking about everyone. And it's making me getting a little sad.

So I take a huge gulp of whatever Valerie brought me and swallowed it. Hard. I'm going to need these coming all night long just to get me to stay longer.

Valerie is still busy talking to her friend about something and she doesn't have her back turned to me completely, but I'm definitely not in their conversation which I don't mind at all. I'd rather just sit here and not talk to anyone, if I'm being honest.

I take a sip of my drink and look around the place some more.

And then I spot him. Troy Bolton.

The hottest guy I've ever seen. And my God, he looks more beautiful right now than he did in class hours ago. How is that possible? I can see his blue eyes glistening from over here as he talks to his friends. He's laughing at something someone says and I swear, he looks so hot just doing that.

Why can't I stop staring at him? He's seriously so attractive, it's insane.

I need another drink. I seriously have to get his face out of my mind. Maybe I'll go call Smith or something. Yeah, I can just go talk to him in the front for a while. Valerie would be all for it. She thinks it's so romantic how we're trying this thing out or whatever. I don't know, she's weird. But yeah, I'll do that.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Smith really quick," I lean in and tell Valerie, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, yeah, I'll be here," she smiles at me.

I make my way through the crowd of people and inside. There are people in here, but the party is mostly outside. I'm only in here to make my way to the front but once I pass the kitchen and see all the alcohol, I stop to make myself another drink really quick.

"Mind passing me that when you're done?" I hear a voice from behind me.

Immediately, I turn around and am face to face with Troy. And he's even hotter up close and personal, "oh um, yeah, sure." I quickly pour some in my cup and then turn around and pass it to him. "Here you go."

Smiling, he grabs it from me and fills his cup half way before he adds some other liquor. I don't know. "Thanks, you having fun?"

Not at all. "It's cool."

"So no?" he laughs, "sorry we're not in New York in some fancy penthouse or something."

Man, people in New York have a bad rep. Do they think we're all stuck up and think we're the best people out there? Because newsflash, there are some really bad parts of New York, so. But at the same time, I mean, he's sort of right. New York's notorious for penthouse parties.

But I wasn't going to let him insult me like that.

"Actually, it's mostly about the people, not the location, so if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call." And with that, as hot as he is, I was out.

His remark annoyed me. More so than when Valerie said something to that extent. I don't know. I'm so fed up with the comments about New York. Yes, I'm wealthy. Well, my dad is. And yes, I was raised in New York in a beautiful penthouse, but honestly, I care so much more about the people around me than the environment. I literally just miss my friends. It's not about being in Texas anymore. It's just about the people.

I sat down on a bench in the front porch and dialed Smith's number.

On the third ring, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey," I tell him with a smile on my face, "what are you doing? Oh. Who's there? No, yeah, I just thought you were going to Preston's. Yeah, okay, well that's cool. I'm at a party too, but it's lame. I miss everyone so that's bringing me down a bit. Oh yeah sure, you can call me later. Okay, yeah, have fun."

I hung up the phone and set it in my lap as I put my head in my hands for a minute.

My friends are living their life without me. Regardless if I'm there or not, they're going to go out and they're going to have fun.

And Smith was no exception. Of course he could but just hearing him laughing and shushing everyone in the background made me incredibly depressed. They're going on with their lives and I don't know what I expected or why I feel shitty about it, but I do. I'm sad and I'm mad and I'm so torn up about it.

"Hey," I hear a voice. A guy's voice. "Are you okay?"

I immediately lift my head up and look to my right. It's Troy. "Yeah, um, yeah, I'm fine."

He doesn't look convinced. He gives me a small smile and takes a step forward. "Are you sure?"

No, I'm not sure I'm fine, but I don't need to be spilling my feelings to this guy. Plus, I'm sure he can tell I miss home. I'm sure everyone can. I haven't been the most friendliest person meaning I haven't been as inviting. So, I'm sure that tips them off. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just getting some fresh air."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said," he apologizes, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure it's tough for you as it is. I mean, I'd hate to move my senior year."

"It's fine," I tell him, grateful for his apology, "I know you didn't mean it."

That's the thing, though. I really didn't. I've heard nice things about him because people talk about this guy A LOT. But who knows. He could be a complete asshole. At the same time, though, I don't believe he is. I think he's a nice guy and he didn't mean any harm by it. He was just teasing me or something.

He steps closer, his drink in his hand and gives me a small smile, "do you want some company? Or do you want to be left alone?"

I mean, I'm fine either way now. He's incredibly hot so why wouldn't I want to be in his presence? But at the same time, I know I should be thinking the complete opposite. "Go ahead, sit..."

So he does. He sits down, looks straight ahead and takes a few sips of whatever he's drinking. "I know you hardly know me, but you could tell me things."

Huh? Tell him things? What is he talking about? "What?"

"I mean, you could talk to me," he laughs, "I'm a good listener. Good secret keeper. If you want to talk about New York, you missing it or whatever. I don't know. If it makes you feel better to just let everything out, I'm here."

Oh wow. I am a talker. But I wouldn't know the first thing to say about it. Yeah, I miss my sort of not boyfriend? Naaah. "I think it's better if I don't."

He nods, "Well, okay. Then tell me about yourself, Gabriella. Is Texas everything you had hoped for and more?"

I know he was joking. And it kind of made me laugh. Just a bit since it's still sort of a sensitive subject that I'm here. But I'm going to give him a serious answer. "It's actually not that bad. Different. But you know, not bad. It's just nothing I know. I'm not used to everything here."

"The plaid shirts and boots?" he asks, "hearing y'all all the fucking time?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "although, I think I'm going to start saying it, it's kind of cool."

"Texas isn't bad," Troy tells me, leaning back a bit, "I moved here from California in the 7th grade and you couldn't pay me to talk to anyone or do anything, really. I missed everything about my home. But then one day, this guy came up to me and made me feel like it's where I belonged. Not necessarily belonged, but you know, he made me feel like I was welcomed here. And from that day on, I loved it. I love Texas. California is home, but Texas is home right now."

Hmm, I did not know this. Well, obviously. I hardly know him. "Is this why you're being so nice to me?"

He chuckled and took another sip of his drink. "I'd like to think I'm a nice guy in general, but maybe. I've been there, I know what it's like."

"Well, I appreciate it," I tell him as I tuck some hair back behind my ear, "I don't hate Texas. I want to like it. I want to be fine here, but it's just hard when all your friends are back home having the time of their lives."

"You could have the time of your life, too, are you aware of how many people want to be friends with you, the pretty new girl from New York? A lot."

Wait. He thinks I'm pretty? Or if he just repeating their words? "Yeah, right."

Troy nods his head, "I'm serious. Ask around. They all want to get to know you so keep that in mind. Make the best out of this. You have it good compared to other new kids, you know? Some don't even get acknowledged. And some don't have a cousin to show them around."

No, yeah, he's right. Fuuuck, am I taking everyone's niceness for granted? "No, yeah, I know. It's really not about them. It's about me. And I'll get there."

"Can I get you another drink?"

I look down at my cup and realized it's empty. Sure, I can go for one. "Yeah, um, not too strong, though."

He nods his head and takes my cup, "you got it."

And then he gets up and leaves me there by myself for a few. And I couldn't believe this is how I was spending my night. Sitting on a bench with the hottest guy around, getting advice from him. Good advice. He's being nice. And he's actually kind of put things into perspective. I want to give Texas a chance.

* * *

><p>"So what's a day in the life of Gabriella Montez like?" Troy asks me about an hour later.<p>

We're still sitting in the exact same spot, talking. Which is crazy because this is a back to school type party, isn't it? Shouldn't he be with his friends, having fun and talking about how much fun senior year is going to be for them?

Val came out and checked on me, but she left right away knowing I was with Troy. I don't know what was going on in her mind, but I didn't care at this point.

A day in the life of Gabriella Montez? Hmmm. "Well, right now, I'd just be going to school, hanging out with friends and then going home."

"What about in the summer?"

"Hamptons," I tell him with a shrug and then realize how that can come off. Fuuuck. "I mean, my family and I go to the Hamptons, a very popular destination in New York for the summer since the city is sticky hot. We go with friends and family and just hang out. Go to the beach, go around town, go on the water, it's always really fun. New Yorkers lives aren't as jam packed as people think. I live a simple life."

"No, yeah, I'm sure," he nods, "I guess I just wanted to know if everyone being interested in your life is actually worth it."

I mean, not to sound like a spoiled brat, but I'd say my life is more interesting than the people here. There are always so many things going on in New York. And maybe I don't live that much of a simple life, but it's simple enough. And interesting enough. I go to school, I go shopping, hang with friends, go to some parties. And you know, some brunches, and charity events and stuff like that. But what do people around here do? Cheer and ride horses?

I'm not going to answer him like I just answered in my head. "Maybe they should focus more about getting rid of their awful plaid shirts... seriously."

He laughed and took a sip of his drink. It's his third drink, but I don't think he's drunk. At least I hope not. Talking to drunk people is the worst. "I would be incredibly offended right now if I were to own one. So good thing I don't."

"You don't own any?"

"Nah," he shakes his head, "the one I did own got paint all over it. And it was a gift, so."

"Well, right, you're from California," I lightly roll my eyes, "you don't have that Texas style, which you know, isn't the worst. But my God, so much plaid and so many cowboy boots. Do they all really ride horses or is it all for show? I don't get it. I don't think I've ever wanted to own cowboy boots."

Troy laughed a bit. I hope it's because he finds it amusing or agrees and not because he thinks I'm some bitch. "I don't think I've ever wanted to, either."

I looked over and smiled at him.

God, he was so beautiful. He had scruff all over his face that made him look ten times hotter. He didn't have that the first time I saw him which just means he's such a guy. He's able to grow that in a few days. Obviously, I'm attracted to him, but I won't make a move. A, because it's not my style. And B, because I have Smith, duh. Also, I'm here for four months. All these other girls should get him. Not saying I have a chance, but whatever. I'm done thinking about it.

"Senior year is going to fly by before you know," he assures me, "and then you're free to leave Texas."

Or in four months, but I won't tell him that. "Yeah, I'm sure it will. Umm, are you planning to head back to California after all these years?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. I'm also interested in going to school on the East Coast like Brown in Rhode Island or Columbia. Maybe even Yale. We'll see where my grades and my SAT scores take me. I'm down for whatever. I kind of want a change."

"Change is good sometimes," I found myself saying and I instantly regretted it. Dammit, is he going to call me a hypocrite?

He looked over at me, his blue eyes into my brown eyes, and smiled. "It is."

And for a split second, I wanted nothing more than to close the gap between us. I felt something. I don't know exactly what it is, but it was there and I need to get out of here. I can't be feeling anything. I don't want to be feeling anything. No, he didn't mean that change is good because I'm here. He didn't. I'm reading too much into it, right? Right. Fuck. But he's so hot and he seems to be really nice and friendly. Ugh. What's a girl to do?

Smith. Smith. Smith. Think about him.

"I should go find my cousin," I tell him breaking eye contact, "she's probably mad I'm not hanging with her."

"Oh yeah, of course," Troy tells me, getting up immediately, "we should go back out there."

So we do. He lets me go through and he follows me to the back and once we're back there, we kind of just look at each other and give a small smile. I go one way to go with Val and he goes the other way to meet up with his friends. And that was that. We didn't say another word to each other all night.

But we did sneak glances.

More glances than I should. But hey, he was looking back.

And I'm not sure if I really like it or I hate it.


	6. Chapter 6

I honestly don't know how my mom got the house ready in two weeks to have a housewarming party, but she did.

And we are having a housewarming party.

If we were back in New York, there'd be a ton of people here but we're not so there aren't. Okay, not a ton, but quite a bit. We were a popular family. We had tons of friends. And here, we just have family. A big family, but still...

Oh and my dad still had friends from back in his day that he still keeps in touch with so that's nice.

"Gabs, your hair is such a pretty color," my aunt Carmen tells me as she grabs the end of it, "don't ever dye it. It's way too pretty to mess up."

I give her a small smile, "I won't."

She gives me a smile as well before she disappears into the kitchen.

My aunt Carmen is the youngest sister of my dads. She's 27 years old, recently pregnant and has a husband that is so cute. I want to be her. And I want her to be my friend because she looks like so much fun. But I'm still getting to know all these people. I obviously know about them. I know all their names. I've been around them. But sporadically in the last 11 years that we've been in New York so there's no real relationship there, you know?

"Sorry, are you busy?"

I turn around and see Valerie with a drink in her hand, "Oh no, what's up?"

She looks at my phone and then back up at me, "Are you sure? You're not going to make a call?"

"Nah," I shove my phone in my back pocket. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she smiles at me, I think to reassure me that it's nothing serious, "um about yesterday at the party, actually. And like, I know you told me you have Smith, but you were talking to Troy for some time and I was just wondering how um, how that was..."

Why does she seem nervous to ask me this? Because she doesn't want to offend me because it could potentially be coming off as if she's judging me that I'm talking to another boy while I'm interested in Smith? Or is it because it involves Troy Bolton, the school's golden boy? "Oh um, he actually just came outside and started talking to me because he made a comment and he wanted to apologize for it and yeah, it was okay."

It was more than okay, but I had to downplay it for right now. See why she even asked.

"Oh," she said, "but for over an hour?"

"We got to talking," I shrugged, "he probably felt bad for me. Also, he told me he was new in 7th grade so I don't know, he was just giving me some advice. Some tips. It wasn't anything that serious. Why are you asking?"

"No," she shakes her head, "it's not that big of a deal, I was just wondering. There's been new kids but Troy Bolton never took time for them..."

Okaaaay? What is she trying to tell me? "I'm not really sure what you're trying to tell me, but I mean, it was very innocent if that's what you want to know."

She laughed and shrugged, "I know you said you're crazy about Smith, but I don't know. Yeah, I was just asking. Also, I just don't want people to hate you because not only are you from the coolest city in New York, but you've captured the attention of the hottest guy in school?"

"Okay, I honestly think he was just being nice," I shake my head, not wanting to think about it that way, "seriously. It was very platonic."

Except for maybe a moment when I wanted to jump his bones. But I won't tell her that. And I'm not even sure he felt anything or if he thought that there was a moment between us. I just got the vibe that he was being nice. And that's it.

Valerie gave me a small smile and nodded her yeah, "I was just wondering what was going on, if you were into him, which I wouldn't blame ya if you were."

"Oh," I shake my head again, "I barely know him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and you have some hot New York guy," she laughed, "which I'm sure misses you like crazy. But yeah, I was just wondering. Do you wanna go grab some food?"

"Sure," I smile at her and get up from the couch, "food sounds so good right now. I'm starving."

And off we went.

* * *

><p>"I think I like it better in blue," Troy tells me in English some days later and I'm honestly so confused by his words.<p>

"What?" I look up and over at him.

He laughs as he puts his pencil down, closes his book and turns himself in his seat a bit to talk to me, "that dress you're looking at. I think it looks better in blue than in red. But I probably don't know anything."

Oh fuuuckkk. How embarrassing. He totally saw me online shopping. Not that I was trying to hide it, but I didn't think he could see from his angle. And also, I'm shopping in class. Who does that? But all we had to do was read a couple of chapters in our book since we had time to kill and I honestly didn't want to do it right now. I'd rather read at home. So yeah, I'm currently doing some online shopping at Barney's, which I now have to do since I live here.

"Why should I listen to you?" I whisper back to him as I put my phone down.

"Maybe you shouldn't," he chuckled a bit, "but I just thought I'd put my input because I'm incredibly bored."

Hm. Or could it be because he thinks the blue will look better on me? Nah, I don't want to think that. He probably is just bored. I don't want to get any ideas. He's probably just trying to start conversation because time will go faster or something. I don't know. But I think he might be right. The blue one is cute.

But should I give him the satisfaction? Hmm. What to do. "I'll take it into consideration and let you know what I decide."

"You better," he tells me, turning his body back in his seat so he could see straight, "it would be a good homecoming dress, though."

"Homecoming?"

"Homecoming," he repeats, "it's next month."

Oh fuck no. I am definitely not going to any dances here and I hope to God my mom doesn't bring them up. No way, that is definitely crossing the line. I'm not going to a school dance with anyone. And I'm definitely not getting this expensive ass dress for that. No. "Oh, yeah, no, I'm not going to that."

He looked over at me and didn't say anything for a moment, but then a small smile broke out on his face. "You already decided when you just found out?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "why would I want to go to a school dance? I don't know anyone, really."

"You don't need a date," he tells me, "homecoming is more casual. People take dates, but it's not a big deal if you don't. It's just for fun."

"Well, it doesn't sound like fun to me," I tell him and I hope to God it doesn't sound like I'm some stuck up bitch that only does galas. But I just don't want to go to a dance at some school I don't know anyone that well. How incredibly boring will that be? So boring.

As soon as he was about to say something, the bell rang.

He packed up his things, I packed up mine and we both made our way out of the room. Me in front and him following behind me. And then he made his way to the side of me and we both walked towards the parking lot, side by side in this crowded hall.

"So you're just going to ride off the whole homecoming dance thing?"

What? He's still asking me about this? "I just don't see the big deal and I doubt I'm needed there so why would I go?"

He shrugged, "it'll be a way to give this school a chance, I don't know. It's low key a fun dance, just thought you might like it, but I guess not. It's not that big of a deal. I'm just saying."

Should I feel bad? No, right? I'm not going to do something if I don't want to. "The only homecoming I want to go to is the one my friends throw me if I ever go back to New York. Now, that sounds like a party to me."

Troy laughed as we both stepped foot into the parking lot as we finished walking through the crowded halls. "I did notice you and Emily are becoming friends in Government so you're trying, but I think you should give this homecoming thing a chance. I actually think you'll have somewhat of a fun time."

Why does he want me to go so bad? No. It's nothing. He just wants me to get to know everyone. "Let me just say yes to make you happy right now, okay?"

"But then you'll be lying," he smiles at me, "you have time. Just think about it."

And before I could even say anything else, he turned to the right to his parked car and left me walking ahead by myself. I looked back and he was getting into his black Mercedes and oh my gosh, he's so hot. Sometimes I think I make it obvious that I find him so attractive, but I just can't help it. He is. So hot. And sooooo attractive, it's pissing me off. I want to be more talkative to him because I think he's a cool guy, but I don't want to bring myself to that because I don't want to end up liking him, you know? Ugh.

The minute I got in my car, though, my phone rang. It was Smith.

And I took that as a sign that Smith is for me and to stop thinking otherwise. I like him and he likes me.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy Bolton's house is big.

I'm not sure what his parents do, but whatever is it, they're loaded.

Texas isn't as expensive as California or New York, I don't think, but it's not exactly cheap. And it does not really matter what they do, but I'm just saying. His house is big. And it's perfect for parties. Which is exactly why I'm here. A party.

It was the first party I was invited to by someone. The one Valerie took me to was a party I was taken to. The person throwing it didn't invite me.

And I was invited by Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school. According to Valerie. But I could have assumed he was.

"Nice house, huh?" Valerie asked as we walked through it, probably noticing how I was taking every inch in. I loved the layout. The colors. The decor. The picture frames and paintings. Everything. "His dad is freaking rich. I don't know what his dad does, I forgot, or why they chose to live in Texas."

I can't quite figure out why Texas, either, but hey, I don't know much about it. Maybe it's the best place to work for whatever his dad does? "It's pretty nice."

We walked through the house and into the backyard, which was more gorgeous than I anticipated. There was a huge deck with a grill on one side and a built in fireplace on the other surrounded by a few sofas as if you were in a ski lodge resort or something. It was so nice. And then they had a pool and a huge space for grass. And I'm pretty sure behind it all, there's a basketball court or a tennis court. One of them. It was beautiful and I wanted to move in... now.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink really quick," Val tells me before she disappears off.

Fuuck. Now I'm standing here all alone like a loser. But there are a ton of people so I don't think anyone will notice. Thank God.

And then I heard a voice behind me. "Hey."

I turn around and I'm met with the bluest of eyes that were smiling at me, I could feel it, since he has a cup over his lips taking a sip of whatever he was drinking, "Hi."

"Glad you can make it," Troy tells me as he holds his cup down, "Where's Valerie?"

"Oh, she's getting a drink."

"You don't want one?" he asks, concerned and it's a little sweet to see, to be honest. "I can get you one."

I shake my head and look around for her for a second, hoping she comes back. I don't know why I'm suddenly SO nervous around him. I never get nervous around guys. Like, ever. It's my specialty. But Troy, ugh. That's how you know I'm attracted to him. So much. "Oh, no, I'm driving tonight."

He smiles at me. "Responsible. I like it."

Okay, stop, Gabriella. Don't think anything of it. "Thank you, though."

"Yeah, of course," he nods, taking another sip, "I'm gonna go check on something, but um, I'll see you in a bit."

I didn't really have a chance to say anything else since he bolted away. And once again, I was left alone. I didn't mind so much now. I looked around and got a good look at everyone. I noticed some people. Obviously. I've been here for two weeks now, if I don't know people, I'd be a complete bitch, right?

And once Valerie came and got me and led me to her friends, I scanned the place some more. And I locked eyes with Troy. Who was about ten feet away talking to a group of guys.

He smiled at me and I smiled at him and it gave me some serious butterflies.

The same butterflies I had when he first told me about this party and invited me a couple days ago.

_I couldn't wait to get home. Sure, New york, but right now, my home in Texas. I was done with school and I just wanted to curl in bed and watch One Tree Hill or something. Something to get my mind off of Smith. _

_He's free to do whatever he pleases, but going to lunch with an attractive girl just doesn't sit well with me. Especially since the girl is single. _

_Sure, he told me nothing's going on. And that's she just a friend and they so happen to want to get lunch at the same place so they went together. And it's like, he's shown me that he likes me. That he wants to be with me. But I'm here and he's there and it's so frustrating. I mean, if they're friends, why isn't he texting me back? If I was with just a friend and the guy that I liked was texting me, I would text back. It's not disrespectful, ya know? It's the 21st century for crying out loud. Everyone texts. And ugh, I'm just so frustrated and mad and sad and I think I feel like crying which is so insane. He's not my boyfriend, but we have a mutual understanding that we only like each other. Or is that out the window now? Ugh. This is why being here sucks. I want to go home. _

_"Hey," I hear behind me as I'm a couple feet away from my car. _

_I turn around and Troy Bolton is coming towards me, textbook in his hand and keys in another. "Hi," I manage to get out, my voice cracking a bit. _

_Ugh. I'm a strong girl. I get over guys fast. I never cry over them or anything. But Smith. I finally somewhat have him and I don't want to lose him. I've waited for a while to date him and I'm finally there. _

_Troy noticed right away which sucked. I didn't want to explain why I'm almost crying. "Is now a bad time?" _

_It was discreet and I give him props for not straight up asking me if I'm going to cry or if I'm okay. So cliche. "Um, no, what's up?" _

_"No, I just, we didn't really get to talk in English just now and you dashed right out so umm," he looks away from me for a minute, "My parents are out of town this weekend so I'm having something at my house if you want to come. You should come." _

_I should come? I'm being invited to my first party... by the hottest guy in school? Oh wow. Um. I can't say no, right? "Oh, um, sure, what day?" _

_He smiles at me and ugh, he's so hot. "Friday." _

_Friday. Two days away. Yeah, okay. "Yeah, okay, thanks." _

_"I can give you more details tomorrow," he tells me, "I just wanted to tell you about it before you go off and make some other plans." _

_Other plans? Ha yeah, right. I'm new. I only hang out with Valerie and her friends. My plate isn't exactly full right now so I couldn't help, but laugh at that. "Yeah, actually, I'm booked solid. Have a few other parties to go to, actually." _

_"Hey," he laughs, "you never know. You could have had tons of offers for dates for all I know. I'm just saying... you should come, it'll be fun. Get your mind off of things or whatever and just... have fun."_

_Okay, so he knows. He knows I'm upset. Which I don't even know why I'm a bit surprised by it because I was texting Smith during English and Troy sits right next to me. Obviously he could hear me sigh and see me angrily type away on my phone. And then I ran right out of there. Yep. He knows. And I think it's nice he's inviting me. Who cares if it's out of pity. He's giving me attention and that's what I need right now as pathetic as it sounds. I'm hardly getting any from Smith and it's making me incredibly sad that my life is New York seems to be behind me now. It seems like I'm no longer apart of it anymore. _

_And so this... this invitation to his party was everything. "Yeah, okay, thanks. I'll be there." _

_"Good," he smiles at me before taking off._

_Gah. SO hot. I have butterflies in my stomach and it's not normal. This isn't supposed to happen, but I can't help it. _

Suddenly, I'm being grabbed by my shoulders and snapped out of my thoughts. "Gabs," I hear Val's voice, "wanna play a game of beer pong?"

Beer pong. Yeah, I know what it is. I've seen it be played, but no. I'm not drinking and I'm not a fan of beer, really. So I'm good. I'll just watch or something.

We make our way over and Valerie's friend Rebecca and I take a seat and watch Val get ready to play with some people. I don't think I'd be very good at this game, to be honest, so watching it from over here is good for me.

And after looking down at my phone for a minute and back up to where the game is being played, I see Troy on the opposite side of Val... ready to play against her. He was playing her and her friend in beer pong and I was sitting here watching them. Watching him. God, he was so hot.

20 minutes later, everyone's laughing, cheering and gasping over this close game. And it's actually so much fun to watch. Who knew it would be?

Maybe Texas isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Do you play?"<p>

Fuck. He scared me. But I knew that voice anywhere. "Oh, um, I've played, but just for fun," I turn around and tell Troy.

He smiles at me and looks straight ahead to the tennis court that I was looking at. Kelly called me and wanted to talk about something and it couldn't wait so I snuck off and I was on the phone with her for a good twenty minutes and this was literally the only spot where no one was and no one could hear me. I just hung up the phone with her a minute ago, but I was looking at the tennis court. It was nice and I've played a bunch of times which was always so much fun. So the fact that Troy has one in his house is pretty cool. Lucky him. He could play whenever he wants.

"Same," he tells me, taking a sip of whatever he's drinking, "it came with the house, but my mom's gotten pretty into it. And so have I."

"Yeah, it's pretty fun," I agree with him, "I'd play every summer in the Hamptons."

He looked over at me and his blues eyes shined so bright in the night sky. It was crazy. "Come on, I'll play you..."

Before I even had a chance to tell him that no, I should probably head back to Val because I kind of want to get going, he opens the gate and turns on the lights. The court lights up and I could see it more clearly. It was nice. It looked brand new and at the same time, it looked like they got plenty of use out of it.

Troy went over to a shed in the corner of the place and took out two rackets and a couple of balls.

"It'll be fun," he hands me a racket and a ball, "unless you're no good and don't want to lose, which I'd totally understand because I'm pretty good."

"No, you serve," I hand him back the ball.

He smirked at me and then walked to one side of the court while I walked to the other. I took my bag off over my shoulders and placed it off to the side with my phone on top. Thank God I didn't wear these booties with a bit of heel on them and I decided to go with my Chanel flats.

Troy let me get in position and once I told him I was good, her served the ball.

And I hit it right back to him.

"Okay, okay," he laughs as he takes his place to serve again after I got the first point, "not bad. But I'm just getting warmed up, so..."

"Just serve," I tell him getting ready to hit the ball back.

He served it, I hit it back, he hit it back, and it went like that for about a minute before I couldn't get to it on time giving him the point. Ugh. Annoying.

I was pretty competitive so I hated losing. And if we were in the Hamptons, and I was in my cute tennis gear, I would be whooping his ass. But I'm not. I'm in Chanel flats, black jeans and a t-shirt which is totally comfortable, but the jeans don't give me enough freedom to move around as I would like to.

And before I knew it, it was a tied game.

"Hold on," I tell him, putting the racket between my legs and grabbing my scrunchie ton my wrist to grab my hair in a ponytail. "Okay, go ahead..."

Troy looked at me for a moment with a blank stare and then let out a small smile. "Ready?"

I told him yes and so he served it. It landed in the box, I hit it back, and then he hit it back before I spiked it down so hard it bounced and he wasn't able to run to get it in time meaning I won.

I beat Troy Bolton and I was ecstatic about it. So ecstatic, actually. And it's not because he pretty much implied that he would win, because that didn't come off cocky to be in the least bit. It was because I could show him I'm not just some New York princess who shops all day.

Sure, I prefer shopping to running a lap around the park, but I'm athletic. I love sports. Especially tennis so this was a cool win.

"Well, well, well," he tells me coming up to meet me by the net, him still on the other side of it, "I didn't think you'd be bad, but I didn't think you'd be that good, either. Very cool."

I couldn't help, but blush. Thank God my cheeks never got rosy, but still. I could feel them get hot. And I could feel a dorky smile on my face. Ugh. Troy is just so hot, I can't handle it. I shouldn't be here right now, but honestly, he's one of the few people that has really gotten to know me. Well, that I've allowed. People in class talk to me and I'll talk back, but I honestly just try not to get too invested. But with him, it's different. Even just as a friend, I think I want him as that. He's a cool guy. He's smart. He's popular. He's nice. He's funny. Who wouldn't want to talk and hang out with this guy, you know?

Maybe I shouldn't, though. It's probably SO easy to crush on this guy and it's the last thing I need.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I tell him and I immediately regret it because it definitely sounds like flirting. Fuuuck. Oh well.

"I'm sure that's true," he tells me, looking right into my eyes.

And I look right into this. And there it is. That moment again. Everything I'm trying to avoid. Fuck. There's no way we're kissing. Nope. I can't. I shouldn't. And I'm not sure if that's what he was thinking about doing, but I've seen movies. This moment would have been the moment right before two people kissed. For sure. I looked away before I got sucked in any further and shot a look over to the gate and to the noise on the other side of it.

"Maybe you should get back to all your guests, I'm sure they're wondering where you are."

He nods, putting his hand behind his head and scratching the back of his neck a bit, "Oh um, yeah, maybe I should."

To be honest, I could stay here all night. And play another game or two. But I shouldn't. I can't. Smith disrespected me by going to lunch with an attractive girl and although me talking to Troy and hanging out with him is always by chance or randomly and not scheduled, I have respect for him and I know he will not like it too much so I have to get out of there... whether I want to or not.

So that's what we do. I grab my things, he puts everything away and then we head back to the party.

Side by side. Sneaking glances at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gabriella."

Ugh. I rolled my eyes, stopped in my tracks and turned to face my dad. "Yes?"

He had his phone in his hand, looking down at it as he made his way towards me in the living room, "What are you doing? You know all your cousins are at grandma's house swimming, right? Why are you here, about to eat a plate of chips with sour cream and I assume about to watch some housewives?"

That's exactly what I was planning on doing. "I don't feel like swimming, dad. It's not even that hot outside."

"No, but it's heated and they're having a cousin day, like they typically do around here. I know you know about it."

"I do and I just don't feel like going, okay? I don't feel like swimming. And I'm pretty sure they're not going to miss me if they've been having cousin days for like ever before I even got here. It's not a big deal, dad."

"But you're here now," he shakes his head and puts his phone in his pocket, "your cousins are trying to get to know you and you're blowing them off."

I'm not doing it on purpose. Okay, maybe I am. I like Valerie. She's nice, but I don't want to hang out with her every single day. My other cousin my age is pretty cool, but she goes to a different school and has a boyfriend so like I haven't really gotten to hang with her. I have two guy cousins that are 18 and 19 and they're cool, I guess. And the rest range from like 7-14. It's weird, I won't have anything to talk to them about. I heard they were all going to be there today and it's nice that they do this and get together. Families should be close. But I've been away for so long that I'm not going to fit in. I just know it. And that's okay with me. I'll stay home and watch TV and do other fun shit... like take a bubble bath.

I sat down on the couch and immediately put my feet up on the coffee table, "what are you even doing home? I thought you and mom were going to Houston for the day or something..."

"Plans changed," he shrugged, "so now I'm here to make you go over there. Seriously, go get dressed."

"Dad, I don't want to. I don't want to go swimming."

"You don't have to swim!" he tells me, taking the remote away before I could even turn on the TV, "you can sit there, eat and drink with your cousins and just have fun. It's not about the swimming. They invited you because they want you to be there. So seriously, go get dressed. I'll take you."

Fuuuck. I think about our deal and I know he's going to spew that out if I don't get up right now. I'm doing this for New York. "Okay, but I'll drive myself."

He gives me a small smile and throws the remote back down on the couch, "They're nice people. You'll have fun. I promise."

"You better make Joseph stay here during the summer since I'm having to suffer through it a whole school year," I tell my dad, "seriously, it's not fair. This wasn't how senior year was supposed to be. I miss my friends and everything I'm used to."

My dad sighs. I know he feels bad and I know the last thing he wants is to make me miserable. "I thought long and hard about it, Gabriella. I didn't decide on it after a good night's rest. No, I weighed everything out for almost a year. A year. And I just, I missed my family. I missed Texas. New York, I absolutely love, but I needed to get back to my family. And I know your brother has it easier than you, but I'm confident you'll come around. Dallas is great!"

Joseph Montez, almost 19 years old, is in college and does not have to suffer the way I do. He's in fucking New York still, which is so frustrating and so annoying. He didn't have to give up his friends or say bye to our family over there. He's living in his own apartment with his friend and I'm here...

"I get it dad, I do," I tell him, getting up, "and I'm happy you're happy here, but the timing just sucks and I wish you guys realized that. I'm not 5 anymore."

"No, you're not," he agrees with me, "but you're a beautiful young lady and I know you're going to make great friends soon because you're kind and you're bubbly and everyone loves you. You're going to be fine."

Ugh. I can never stay made at me dad. Ever. No matter how hard I try.

* * *

><p>"Here," I had Troy a handshake, "I owe you."<p>

He takes it, but then looks at me with a smile smile and shakes his head, "you don't owe me."

I put the change that I was still holding in my right hand in my purse and zipped it up. I was too lazy to put it in my wallet at the moment, "Yeah, but I want to owe you. I officially feel welcomed by you so just take it."

He looks around the place, probably hoping no one sees how cheesy I'm being and then takes a sip before, again, giving me a smile. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. Maybe you should let everyone else make you feel the same, yeah?"

"I'm trying," I tell him, pushing some hair out of my face, "not everyone seems as genuine around here."

I'm being nice to him, but it's probably coming off as flirting, too. It's definitely not my intention but seriously, the other day, we had lunch together in the quad and I just thought it was extremely nice of him. Valerie didn't come to school and I was gonna have lunch with her friends because that's what I've been doing and that would have been fine, but he asked if I wanted to have lunch with him. And I knew it was out of pity but I still found it extremely nice. And it was nice. I had a good time. So yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for that, too, I guess.

"Are you here with someone?" he asks, looking around or Valerie, I'm guessing. Who else would I be here with? Ha.

"No," I shake my head, "well I was, but she had to go pick up her brother and I saw you come in so thought I'd order you this. I'm leaving."

"Oh, why so soon?"

Ummm because I don't have any friends here? I'm not sitting alone. Valerie left and I have no one else to hang out or talk to. "Well, since Valerie isn't here, I'd much rather have some Mexican food than diner food, so..."

He took another sip of his milkshake and then shoved his phone in his pocket. "Mexican food, huh? Where are you going?"

Oh umm. Haven't decided. "Don't know."

"I think I'd rather have Mexican food than diner food, too, if I'm being honest."

"Well, why don't you go get some?" I'm quick to say and then I realize that he's basically inviting himself to hang out with me. Oh fuck. Is this the part where I'm supposed to invite him? He's basically asking for an invitation. Shit. Shit. Shittttt. "Do you know of any places?"

"I know of a lot," he smiles at me, "and I'm trying to be a friend here and help you out. We all know Mexican take out food isn't as good."

Okay, he's right, but no. I can't. I shouldn't. "I don't need your help."

He chuckled a bit and looked right into my brown eyes, "no, you're right. Why don't you go invite one of your many friends?" And when I didn't say anything back, he smirked. "You can't just reply on Val. She's going to be busy and you're not gonna have anyone to hang out with if you don't make friends."

Yeah, he's right. But who says I want friends? I'm leaving in a little over 3 months. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I have all the friends I need, okay?"

"Yeah, in New York," he argues back, "I'm just saying. It doesn't hurt to make friends. Or go to lunch with people other than Val. I'm hungry, you're hungry."

To be completely honest, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't. But this is the exact same thing I got mad at Smith about. How hypocritical of me to go and have lunch with Troy? It'd be slightly different since it'd be a spur of the moment thing, but still. I don't want to disrespect Smith. But I don't want to tell Troy that'd be the reason I couldn't. Ugh, what to do, what to do...

Troy smiled slightly and drank some more of his shake, "but you're in Dallas. Just saying, it wouldn't hurt."

He's right. And I mean, I am hungry. I should make friends. I just can't tell him I don't particularly want to make friends with him, specifically, because I feel like I could crush on him HARD. And I don't want that. I'm leaving. AND I HAVE SMITH. "You better take me to a good place."

Again, he smiles at me and then follows me out to the parking lot. That was all that was said.

Until we got to the restaurant 5 minutes later.

"The fajitas are so good," Troy tells me, opening his menu, "so are the chicken enchiladas. I usually go for the trio plate which includes a carne asada taco, an enchilada and a tamale. Kind of a lot of food, but it's so good. You can't go wrong."

Yeah, no, I'm hungry, but not that hungry. I won't finish it. "I'll just go with the fajitas. I love fajitas."

He closes his menu and puts it down, "Not even sure why I opened it. I already know what I want. But good choice, you won't be disappointed."

"Sounds good."

"Do you have any siblings?" Troy slides his menu to the side.

Oh okay, getting a little personal here, are we? But I mean, I guess we have to if we're going to be friends. Well, we are sort of friends already. "Yeah, um, actually I have an older brother. He's in college. Goes to Columbia so he stayed in New York."

He looked a little surprised and I have no idea why. Did he think I was an only child? Why would he think that? "Are you jealous?"

"Yes," I nod my head, "and I'd rather not talk about it because it's so not fair."

"But it's for school," he points out.

"I know, I'm kidding. Yeah, I'm jealous, but I don't think it's not fair," I push some hair back that keeps falling. "What about you, do you have any siblings?"

Troy leans forward a bit and grabs some chips from the basket in the middle of the table our waiter brought us over while bringing our drinks, "I do. I have two younger sisters. One is 7 and the other is 15."

7 years old and 15? The 15 one is only two years younger, I'm guessing. but the 7 year old is 10? Wow. I could not imagine having a sibling that much older or that much younger than me. "7? Young. What are their names?"

"Yeah," he chuckles a bit, putting salsa all over more chips, "my mom actually had me young, not her. So there's a big age difference, but I kind of like it. Gives me some practice for when I become a dad ya know? But yeah, their names are Elizabeth and Natalie."

Ohhh. Got it. "Hey, that's my middle name. Elizabeth."

Troy smiled at me, "I like it. I actually named my sister. My mom let me and I have no idea why that name stuck out to me, but it did."

How adorable. Gah, he's getting more and more hot to me and it's literally the worst thing that could happen. But I know myself and I know I'll never, ever do anything to disrespect Smith intentionally. Also, who's to say Troy likes me? Or even finds me as attractive as I find him? So, nothing to worry about.

"So Elizabeth's the younger one?"

"Yeah, yeah, we call her Lizzie for short," he grabs his iced tea, "sounds more kiddish, you know?"

"It does," I laughed because that thought actually crossed my mind. If they called her Lizzie since she's a little girl and Elizabeth sounds like an older girl's name for some reason. "My grandma actually calls me Lizzie and she's the only one. I'm not sure why, but I like it."

Just as he was about to say something, our waiter came back and took our order. Troy went with his trio plate and I went with the fajitas.

And then he turned back to me before digging in the basket of chips, "So half of your family lives here and the other half lives in New York, or what?"

"Basically," I grab some chips as well, dipping each one in salsa and throwing it in my mouth before I finish responding his question, "I have an aunt who lives in California with her family, but they just moved there a year and a half ago so yeah. All of my mom's family lives in New York. One sister, two brothers and then my grandma and grandpa. And all of my dad's siblings and parents live here."

"That sucks you're not just leaving friends behind, you're leaving family. Family you're probably close to, right?"

"Right," I nod, getting sad thinking about it, but I suck it up. I can't keep getting sad. It's not healthy. "My dad's family is super close and I'm not really apart of that yet and it sucks because I think about my family in New York and close we all are. My cousins are mostly all my age so yeah, we've had a lot of good times. And then my grandma and grandpa who are my favorite people in the whole world. That's why it's hard. I'm leaving a lot of people behind."

He leaned back, smiled a little bit and didn't say anything. For what seemed like forever, really.

So I had to. "What?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I just, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. You're definitely allowed to miss everything about New York. And those stupid little comments I've made to you in class and stuff, I'm sorry. It was not nice."

He has given me a little bit of a hard time, but I thought it was all in good fun. I mean, I'm not annoyed with him or mad at him because of it. Sure, it made me feel uncomfortable sort of, but whatever. I could handle it. It's nothing major. But that's nice of him for apologizing now that he knows a bit more of it.

It's also nice that he seems to get it. Maybe he thought I just missed the glitz and the glam. But no. It's the people. I miss the people. So much. "It's okay."

I couldn't believe I was having lunch with Troy Bolton right now.

And I also couldn't believe how attracted I was to him... in such little time. Oh boyyyy.

* * *

><p>"I'm really proud of you, honey," my mom gives me a kiss on the head and then goes over to the coffee table and cleans it with a clorox wipe.<p>

What is she talking about? "What?" I look up from my book.

She shrugged and gave me a smile, "I don't know. It looks like you're trying. You're going out with Valerie and meeting new people, you went out to dinner with your cousins last night and I'm just happy. You don't even look like you're hating life, which I'm so glad about."

Because I'm not. I still want to go back to New York, yes. But there's no use in whining about it right now. We had a deal. So I'm sticking to it. "Dallas isn't so bad. The people are really nice."

"They are. The other day, this lady in front of my at Starbucks paid for my drink," she chuckled, "I mean, who does that in New York?"

Okay, New York isn't so bad. She was raised there! "I still miss everyone, but there's no use in being upset. We have a deal and hopefully I meet it."

My mom stayed quiet and just finished cleaning the coffee table. And then she went over to the entertainment system and dusted around that before she came back over to where I was sitting and fluffed the pillows and tried taking all the dog hair off the couch.

Then she sat next to me and just looked at me without saying anything.

And it was making me uncomfortable. "What?"

"No, nothing," she shrugged, "I just... how are you doing? Tell me about school. Any new friends? Any guys you're interested in?"

My mom's my best friend. I tell her pretty much everything. But ever since we got to Texas, I haven't told her anything. Nothing about Smith. Nothing about these parties I've been to. The people I've met. And maybe that's on purpose. Maybe it was because I was mad. But I'm not mad anymore. I'm just... I don't know. I just know that I could never stay mad at my mom and it is what it is. It could be worse. I could be in Kansas where there's NOTHING to do at all.

So I throw her a bone. I'll tell her something I haven't talked to about with anyone. Not even Kelly. "I think I'm interested in this guy named Troy."

"Troy?" my mom repeats, "what's he like? Does he like you back?"

"Oh, um, I have no idea," I close my book and toss it to the side, "we're friends, though. He's nice. But I'm dating Smith. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but we agreed not to see anyone else and it's so hard because Troy's here and Smith's over there..."

"Well, I know you've known Smith longer, but how's this Troy guy? He goes to your school?" she starts with all her questions.

I nod, "yeah, he does. And he's beautiful, mom. Like you know Smith, he's gorgeous, but Troy. I can't even describe it. Smith is more of a pretty boy, you know? Smith is Brad Pitt and Troy is like a Paul Walker type. Tan, blue eyes, just so unbelievably attractive. And so nice and welcoming."

My mom is so loving this right now. She loves boy talk and she loves giving advice.

"But Troy is here. Are you and Smith talking everyday? Are you the only one he's really talking to, how can you know for sure if you're here?"

"I mean, Kelly tells me she never sees him with any other girls. At events or parties or anything like that so that's good. And I mean, I should trust him, don't you think? And yeah, Troy's here but I'm only here a couple more months. And then I'm in New York with Smith."

My mom got quiet. I know she knows I didn't forget about the deal because well, I just mentioned it to her less than five minutes ago.

But she probably doesn't want to talk about it or think about it. "It just seems like a hassle. Don't you think staying in Dallas would be the more easy choice? You're already here and you're bonding with your family..."

"Mom," I whine and roll my eyes, already preparing myself, "I'm going back to New York."

"Well then," she sighs and puts on a serious face, "just go for whoever makes you happier. Whoever makes your heart skip a beat. Who makes you a better person and makes you laugh AND cry..."

Wait. What? "Cry? Why would you ever want a boy to make you cry?"

She laughed as if it was some funny thing, "if you cry over a boy, that means you really care for them. I've never cried over anyone except your dad."

Hey, I think that's good advice. And so true. Why waste your tears on someone that's not even worth it? Hm, never thought about it like that. "It's not like it really matters or anything. Troy and I aren't anything. I don't even know if he's into me. I know Smith likes me, so there's that. I just, every time I'm around him, it's hard not to get these feelings. He's pretty much the only person that has really tried with me here. He wants to make me feel at home. And I'm not going to get to that place with Troy to even figure out if I'd cry over him so that's even silly to think about, but I get you."

"Well, shouldn't that be an indication if he likes you or not? If not, why would he waste his time?"

"Because he's a nice person?" I throw out there, "everyone says he's nice. And he's been there before. He's been the new guy."

She sighs and puts her hands on my knee and squeezes it a little bit, "I don't know, honey. Maybe just focus on school and don't even think about boys. It's your senior year, have fun with your friends and just..."

Ha. She stopped herself because she knew I wasn't with my friends. No, I was stuck in Texas. Without my friends.

"Just have fun," she finishes, "you have your whole 20's to date and find the one."

"I know, it's just, I've been wanting to date Smith for so long and I have him. But I'm here. And now this guy is messing with my feelings, just by being there and ugh. It's so frustrating. I just wish I was back in New York and I can just give Smith my undivided attention. A long distance relationship is hard."

My mom gets up and gives me a small smile. "Don't waste your time putting so much effort in with Smith, though. Just wait it out, don't expect too much."

No, I'm not. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Really."

"Good," she gives me a kiss on the head, "I'm gonna go finish cleaning."

And the minute she left, I got a text from Smith. It's as if it were a sign or something. So crazy.

**I miss you. **

So simple and straight to the point.

And I missed him, too. A lot. And everyone else in New York.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you wanna work here or upstairs?" Troy asks me as we step inside his home after school, "it doesn't really matter to me."

Upstairs would mean his room, right? Or where else? Actually, they probably have a kitchen and a dining room up there. Maybe a study room, who knows. This house is HUGE. But I honestly don't really care where we work on our project. As long as we get it started because I hate procrastinating.

I look around the place, remembering how much I like it from that one time I was here. "Umm, up to you."

"Let's go upstairs. I have my English book there and my computer, don't really feel like bringing it down," he tells me.

"Okay," I follow him up the stairs. The beautiful stairs.

Seriously, his house is SO GORGEOUS. It's in a gated community, it's big and just everything about it is SO nice. From the floors to the walls to the paintings and all of the pictures hanging on the walls. I don't know who decorated the house, but they did a pretty damn good job. I wanna live here so badly.

He opens the door to his room and it's clean. Not something I expected. I mean, he's a guy. Even my room is pretty messy right now.

"Do you mind sitting on the floor?" he asks me, "it'll probably be easier."

I don't actually. "No, yeah, that's fine."

But in that case, I should probably take off my shoes. I'll more than likely be uncomfortable sitting with them. So I take off my Valentino ankle boots and place them by the entrance of the door along with my bag.

"So what do you think we should do with this book?" Troy asks me, sitting down in front of me with the assignment sheet, "any ideas floating around?"

By pure chance, we got partnered up to do a project together in English today. It's due next week so we have a week to do it and we'll probably have to meet two or three times after this. Which is fine by me. I like hanging out with him. And this way, it's forced. He really has no choice but to hang out with me. And also, I won't feel guilty about hanging out with him when I have Smith because this is for school, ya know?

I opened the book and thought about a few things so I told him and he seemed to be on board with him, thank God.

And then we were off. We got to work.

Which turned into an hour of nonstop working, which caught me by surprise.

I thought maybe we'd fool around, goof off, you know? But nope. We were both focused. We both did our share of the work and that's all we did for an hour. Maybe he doesn't want to meet up so many times so he's trying to get everything done and over with. I really don't know. But I was getting pretty hungry so I really wanted to go home now. And I think this is the perfect place to stop working. I don't want to be the one that cuts this short, though.

But I didn't have to.

His mom knocked on the door and then came in. "Oh, hi..."

She looked surprised to see me. And maybe not too thrilled. I am in her son's bedroom, after all. "Hi."

Troy closed his book, I think he was on the same page as me wanting to stop working, and got up. "Oh mom, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my mom, Lana. We're working on a school project together."

"Oh," she gives me a warm smile as she steps inside his room even more, "it's nice to meet you, Gabriella. What are you two working on?"

"Some stuff for English," Troy tells her as he stacks his book on his desk, "it's boring."

I get up now, and gather my things and go over to put it inside my bag. I slide my shoes on and then turn around to see Troy's mom just standing there looking at me with a small smile. She seems very nice, I just don't really know why she's staring at me. It's a bit weird.

She looks down at my shoes and then up at me. "I love those boots."

"Oh, thank you," I smile at her. She was SO breathtakingly beautiful. I think I know where Troy gets his good looks from now. Her. She's gorgeous.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asks me, "we have so much food. Crab and corn and potatoes, some coleslaw."

That sounds SO good. "Oh, no, I should probably get going, actually. I don't want to disrupt."

She looks over at Troy and then back to me. "Nonsense. Any friend of Troy's is a friend of ours. Seriously, we have so much food and I'm sure you guys are hungry after a long day of school and then this project. So, come on, everything's ready, just meet me downstairs when you're ready."

And off she went... leaving the two of us there and not enough time for me to politely reject again.

"You should stay," Troy tells me, "crab is so good."

I turn around and he's just standing there with a small smile. "But I don't want to disturb you guys. It's fine, I can go..."

He shook his head, "nah, you're not. She wouldn't have offered if you were. Trust me, you don't want to miss out on this crab. It's SO good."

Well, okay. I somehow agree and then end up following him downstairs and to the kitchen where his mom is grabbing some drinks out of the fridge. He goes to help her and then we all go to the dining room where his dad is already sitting down at the end of the table and his two sisters are sitting on one side of the table. One's 15 and she's so pretty. She's going to be stunning when she's older. And the other one who's 7 years old is the cutest little thing. This family is SOO good looking, I can't even handle it. Even the dad is, too. And that sounds weird to say because he's an older man, but yep, he's pretty good looking.

"Dad, this is Gabriella," Troy introduces me to him as he sits me down next to him, "and these are my sisters, Lizzie and Natalie."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella," he gives me a smile before pulling his sleeves up.

I tell him it's nice to meet him too and then I flash his sisters a smile. They seem nice. The older one said hi and that was it, but the younger one told me my hair was pretty and she liked my bracelets. So that was cool.

And then the mom came and sat down at the end of the table, placing a big pot in the middle of it and as soon as she did the girls put their hair up. And then I noticed that the mom did, too. Nothing unusual, just you know... looked a little timely. They always eat with their hair up? But as soon as the dad opened the pot and took out a crab leg, I knew why.

We were having crab legs. Not just crab that you can eat with a fork.

I turned to his mom and she was lifting her sleeves and getting extra hairs out of her face. Same with his sisters. His dad had the pliers out and he was ready to crack them open and start eating them and I was over here not knowing what the fuck I should do.

I've had crab. Crab cakes, pieces of crab where you can dip in lemon and butter, crab salad, crab pasta... I LOVE crab. I really do.

But I have no idea how to eat crab legs and I really, really don't want to ask or make it seem like I have no idea what I'm doing. How embarrassing, right?

Troy grabbed a crab leg for me and put it on my plate, "one's fine for now?"

I nod, "yeah, yeah, thank you."

And then they all started to dig in. The 7 year old didn't even need the pliers. She just broke it apart with her hands and then used those same tiny hands to get the crab meat from the middle. His mom asked for the pliers and cracked it right in the middle and then used a fork to fish for the meat. The sister did the same and then it was Troy's turn to use the pliers. And then he looked over at me to give them to me and I think he could tell something was wrong.

He sort of laughed and then put the pliers down, "you've never had crab legs before, have you?"

Fuck. Embarrassing. "I mean, I've had crab, but the meat was already out of the legs before I ate it, so..."

The mom looked up at me and gave me a small smile, like she pitied me or something. Nothing offensive, but I mean, is that a thing? People need to know how to eat crab legs? Maybe around here, but in New York, I feel like crab legs aren't in style or whatever. But this is the south, so..

"Well, we'll teach you," the dad told me with a small smile, "crack it in half and then just grab the meat with your bare hands. My wife likes to use a fork but it's so much easier with your hands. It could get a little messy, but you get way more meant this way."

Troy looked over at me and then picked up the pliers, "maybe you should put your hair up so it doesn't get all in your face."

Man. I'm just a stupid New York girl who doesn't know what the hell she's doing. "Yeah, okay."

I put my hair up as he grabs my crab leg and breaks it in half for me and I could see all the meat inside of it. It looked nice and juicy and SO good, I couldn't wait to dig in. He put it down on my plate and then broke his apart. I waited to see what he was doing since I couldn't really see how the sisters and the mom and dad ate theirs. You just stick your fingers in there or what? And yep, that's what he did. He put his thumb and pointer in there and grabbed some meat and then he dipped it in the butter and lemon that was on his plate already and then shoved it into his mouth.

He looked over at me and gave me a smile as if he was telling me it was my turn.

Everyone was looking at me, which was so embarrassing since I was now taking off all my bracelets on my arm and the four rings I had on my hands.

I was such a mess. I was such a city girl right now that it was embarrassing. New Yorkers put effort in their outfits every single day. It's just something we do. We dress up. We put jewelery and stuff. And they were all so casual. I felt embarrassed. Ugh.

I also didn't want them to think eating crab legs is below me or anything like that.

Really, I just did not know how... until now.

I did exactly what Troy did and I successfully grabbed some meat. I dipped it in the butter and popped it in my mouth. And oh my goodness, it was SO good. Yes, I knew I loved crab, but this just tastes so much better than any other crab I've ever had in my whole entire life. YUM.

"So, Gabriella," Lana says my name. That's her name, right? Yeah, I think so. "Where are you from?"

Uhh, how does she know I'm not from here? Has Troy told her about me? Oh my gosh. No, because if he did, she would know I'm from New York so why would she even ask? Maybe so she doesn't make it obvious I don't know, I think I'm thinking too much into it. "Oh, I'm from New York."

She smiled, "It's just, most people in Dallas have had crab legs before so I assumed you were new, but my New York. I love it there. So beautiful."

Oh. Okay. So Troy hadn't told her anything. Shucks. And also, embarrassing. That's how she knew I wasn't from here. Because I didn't know how to eat crab legs. Ha. "Yeah, I moved here a month ago. But Dallas is beautiful, too."

"It definitely is," she smiles at me, "I don't know if Troy told you, but we're originally from California. Before moving here, New York City was an option."

"Oh really?" I didn't know that at all. But nice to know now. "I love it, but I guess I'm biased."

"No, I'm sure it's great. I've been quite a few times," she tells me as she digs her fork in deeper to grab some meat, "I'm a city girl. Born and raised in LA, so I think I could survive, but I'm sure it's much different living there than visiting for a few days at a time."

Yes, it is. Mostly because people who visit stay near Times Square, the touristy area. "Well, yeah, like any other city... it is different."

And then his dad chimed in and asked me a question, "so, what made you guys move to Dallas? Did one of your parents get a job offer here?"

"Sort of," I say, "my dad was able to get a job here but after he decided he wanted to move here. This is where he grew up. His parents and siblings and all his nieces and nephews are here so he missed it."

"Ahh, I see," his dad grabbed another grab leg from the center along with the pliers, "well, Dallas is great. I'm glad we made the move out here for sure."

I don't say much else, because I really don't know what to say.

Instead, his mom asks his sisters a question and then they all start talking like a normal family and I just sit back and listen.

His little sister Lizzie was talking about her day at school and how much fun she had because they had a small field trip to some park or something like that. And she loves the park so much, according to her. She's so adorable, it's ridiculous. And then his other sister was wondering if she could go to her friends house after this so they can watch Pretty Little Liars together and the mom told her it was okay, but only if she finished her homework. And then the dad asked his wife how her day was and what she did. It was nice. It was cool watching these people interact.

It seems like they're a really close family, who hangs out together and talks to one another about how their lives are.

My family is like this, but in New York, you don't always see it. One of my friends, she has dinner with her housekeeper almost every night, which is really sad to me. New York is sort of like a different world. There's always SO much going on. Charity events, galas, fundraisers. So parents are always out and about.

It's sad but it is what it is. New York is known for people having demanding jobs and jobs that entail a lot of outside socializing. It's just how it is.

So this is a nice change. Kelly's parents are pretty much exactly like mine. But some other close friends, whenever I have dinner at their house, it's usually just us while their parents are out at some other dinner. And it makes me sad.

The Bolton's are a nice, happy family. Which only makes this crush on Troy THAT much harder. Why does he have to have such a great family? Ugh. Not fair.

"How are you liking the crab legs, sweetie?"

"What?" I look up at Lana and finally heard what she had said, "oh, they're delicious. So good. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

Troy looked over at me and gave me a small smile before picking up his drink.

Yep... I'm glad, too. I'm glad I'm here right now.

* * *

><p>Thank God for Skype. And iChat. And whatever else you can video chat with nowadays because I so needed to see my best friend's face right now.<p>

"Did you lose weight?!" Kelly asks me, "you look SO good."

LOSE? Uhhhh. No. "Um, I think if anything, I've gained weight," I laughed looking at myself on the tiny box on the right hand corner of the screen while Kelly occupied the whole screen pretty much, "I've been eating so much here. I just had three crab legs."

Kelly made a small face, "Crab legs? Like... crab?"

"Yes," I laugh again, "you don't actually eat the legs. You take the crab out of the legs and you eat the meat."

"Oh," she looked confused, "they don't take it out for you?"

"No," I shake my head, "it wasn't at a restaurant. It was at a friend's house but I guess his mom picked them up from a restaurant or something like that. Who knows. All I know is that they were SO good and when you come, I'm gonna make you try them. It's a bit messy, but so worth it."

Kelly looked away for a moment, but then focused her attention back at me, "I think I'll stick to crab cakes or crab salad. Sounds like too much work."

Oh. Okay. Ha. "It's fun, though, which is weird because usually you just want to eat your food, but it was fun. I liked it."

"Who'd you eat these crab legs with?"

"His name's Troy," I tell her. I haven't told her about him at all. Because, what's there to tell?

She finally looked interested, which I knew she would. A boy's name. I was at a boy's house so this definitely interested her. "Um back up. Who's Troy and why are you at his house when you're dating Smith? I don't think he'd be too happy about that, do you?"

Is she mad or something? "He's a friend and I'm doing a project with him. So what, Smith is going to lunch with girls and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, true, I'm just saying, if he finds out, he won't be too happy."

"Whatever," I shake it off. I didn't do anything wrong. Troy is JUST a friend. That's it.

"Anywaaaay," Kelly changes the subject, "Maggie and I went to Barney's today and I found the cutest white dress for her party. You know how hard those are to find. Here let me grab it. You're going to love it. I so wish you were going to this party, though. It's the first year without you here."

Can she not remind me? I know. I know I'm not going to Maggie's annual black and white party. Ugh. I don't want to think about it because it's so fun.

Kelly gets up and goes to her closet and is in there for longer that I expected so I get up and grab my phone from my dresser. And to my surprise, I have three unread text messages. I didn't hear my phone ring at all.

One was from this girl Emily who I sit next to in government and we've actually become friends. I have a friend in Texas!

**Hey, Leah, Jackie and I are grabbing dinner tomorrow at this place that has live music and dancing. You should come, it'll be fun! **

I like Emily. I really do. Over the last couple weeks, we've become friends. I can talk to her about New York and she's interested and she tells me stuff about her life. It's a normal, good friendship and I've hung out with her once outside of school. But not in a group of her friends so I don't know.

And then I checked Smith's message.

**How's your day going? Wish you were going to Maggie's party. This sucks. **

Yes. It does suck. I know it sucks. And everyone needs to stop reminding me that it sucks. I get it.

And last but not least, I checked Troy's. Yes, Troy's.

**I hope you enjoyed the crab legs. And if you're not busy tomorrow, I think we should work on the project to get it over with. Just a heads up so you don't make any plans to lay in bed and watch your housewives shows that you love so much. Let me know tomorrow or something. **

How crazy is it that he actually listens when I talk? I mean, it shouldn't be. that's what people are supposed to do. But it's just different. I'm not a shy person. I constantly ramble. I'm always rambling in class actually and he actually listens to what I have to say, which is crazy. And he always overhears me talking to Emily and he'll bring that up in conversation and I don't know, it kind of makes me giddy which is not a good thing, but I kind of like it a little bit.

The only person I text back right now is Troy.

And I don't know why.

**Well, if you must know, I do have plans that don't include my bed and TV, but we can work on it before?**

I hit send and then unhooked my phone from my charger and brought it back with me to my desk where Kelly was already back, sitting down in front of the camera with her dress in her hand ready to show me. Oops. How long did I take?

"Isn't is stunning?" she gets up and shows me the whole thing against her body, "my mom and I are seriously so in love with it."

"Yeah, I love it," I honestly do. It's hard to find white dresses, but she definitely found a good one.

"Eeek, I know! Preston and I are going to be the hottest couple there for sure," she gushes before putting the dress on her bed really quick, "oh, hey, did you already book your ticket to come home for my birthday? Because you're not missing that. I'll disown you as a best friend if you are. Honestly."

I laughed and shook my head.I would NEVER miss her birthday. "It's booked. I booked it last night, actually. Totally forgot to tell you, but yeah. I'm excited."

Kelly squealed and clapped her hands, "same! In one week, we'll be reunited for three whole days and I can't wait!"

Me neither. I miss her. I miss all my friends. And all of New York.

I couldn't wait to go back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh, I'm so rude," I put my pencil down and get up right away, "do you want something to drink? A snack or anything?"

Troy looked up from writing and laughed at me a bit, "No, I'm fine."

Oh okay. I sit back down and grab my pencil, "are you sure? There's soda, water..."

He shakes his head so I just go back to writing what I was writing. We're currently at my house working on our project. I offered my house because well, we worked on it at his house yesterday so I thought it was only fair. Plus, I kind of wanted my mom to see what I was dealing with and why I was a bit conflicted with Smith and him. Wait, I'm not conflicted. Troy doesn't like me, Smith does. But that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to Troy because I am... majorly.

"So what'd you decide about homecoming?"

I look up at him and he's giving me a small smile. But to be honest... nothing. "Oh, um, when is it?"

He grabbed his phone and went through it for a moment, probably trying to figure it out or something. "October 4th."

Okay so in two weeks. "I don't have a date."

"I told you, you don't need to have one to go. Half of the people go with just friends or whatever. It's low key."

Um, if it's so low key why do I have to go? Not saying he wants me to, but he's asked me twice now. If he didn't want me to go, he wouldn't bring it up at all, right? Right. I'm just really not in the mood to be in that sort of environment. "So then what's the point in going? Are you gonna go?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. I just think it's the perfect opportunity for you to get involved. Like it or not, you're stuck at this school, aren't you?"

For another couple months, I think to myself. I'm not gonna tell him that, though. I'm not telling anyone. I'm just gonna pretend that it was spontaneously presented to me and I didn't refuse it. "I'll go to a football game instead. Trust me, no one will miss me."

He stayed quiet for a moment and then closed his notebook, "okay, suit yourself."

"Fine, I will," I close my notebook, too. I'm done for the day, anyway.

He stacked his books on top of each other and then threw his backpack on the table so he could pack them away. He zipped them up along with his pencil and pen and then kind of just leaned back in the chair. "So was your place in New York as nice as this one is?"

Oh okay, is he going to sit back and hang? "Well, they're different. I lived in a penthouse. No backyard. Had to take an elevator to get to my home."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Here, I guess. I did feel safer there, though."

"Right because you lived in a building with security and doormen and stuff, right?"

Yes. Gary, my doorman. I even miss him! How crazy, right? Ha. "Yeah, I mean, it's nice not living at the top of a building. That's always a fear. And living here feels more like our space. Like it's ours. And I love the backyard. So nice. I love sitting out there and reading a book or something."

He smiled at me and then immediately got up and left the room. Uhhhh. Where the fuck is he going?

I finally got up and followed him but he wasn't in the foyer which is right outside the dining room. So I went to the back of the house and found him standing in the living room, looking out the french doors at the outside.

"Yeah, you're right," he tells me, his hands in his pocket and his eyes staring straight ahead, "the backyard is pretty nice. That pool is something else."

"I love it," I am now standing next to him looking outside as well, "but yours is just as nice, if not, nicer, don't you think?"

He shrugs and turns to me and gives me a small smile. "I still like it."

And then we both go back to the dining room and he grabs his backpack and throws it over his shoulder, "I should probably get going, I have to take my sister to soccer practice, but um, when do you want to finish the last of this thing?"

"Whenever you want to is fine. I'm free... all the time."

He laughed, "okay, well I don't think I can tomorrow. And it's not due til next week so if you can, Saturday?"

Oh.. the weekend. Yeah, I'm free. I just didn't think he would. Isn't he mister popular or something? "Yeah, yeah, I can do Saturday."

"Great," he shoves his phone in his pocket and picks up his keys, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I walked him out and then watched him walk down the driveway and my God, how is it possible that someone is attractive from the BACK? It's so crazy, but he totally is. And I look like a creep, but I can't help it. But once he reaches his car, I close the door and go back to the dining room to grab my things.

And there was my mom.

"Oh, hi," she kind of scared me, "what are you doing?"

"Troy left?" she looked out the window through the blinds before turning back to me, "he didn't want to stay for dinner?"

"I didn't ask, but that would have been awkward because I'm not gonna be here. I'm going to dinner with some friends, actually," I pick up my stuff and place them in my arms, "is that okay? Her name's Emily and she invited me to some restaurant where there's live music or something like that."

My mom looked ecstatic! Like I knew she would. "Yeah, for sure. That sounds like fun."

I shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. Hopefully."

"So that was Troy, huh," she tells me as I trying to walk out.

I turn around and give her a small smile, "that was Troy. And there's nothing going on, mom. I'm sort of kind of with Smith. Remember?"

She shook her head and put up her arms in defense, "No, yeah, but I mean, he's really cute. Really attractive."

Feels kind of weird hearing this from your mother especially because I know how badly she wants to call him hot but that would be highly inappropriate seeing as she's 20+ years older than him. "Yeah and he's nice. Very welcoming so I appreciate him, but we're just friends."

"Well, that's good, you don't need any guys right now," she says before correcting herself, "I mean, well, Smith is in New York so I don't really count him."

She kind of just smiles and then walks away.

But I count Smith. Regardless of my crush, Smith is the guy I want in the long run.

Yeah. Smith.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, you have to try the duck wings," Emily tells me as she opens the menu, "wait, do you eat everything?"<p>

I'm assuming she's asking me if I'm a vegetarian or anything like that. Or maybe if I'd ever eat something like that. "I'm not a vegetarian."

She smiles and looks back down at her menu as she tosses her golden brown hair over her shoulder, "good. Because the duck wings are SO good. So are the crab quesadillas. I know that doesn't sound appetizing, but it is. Trust me. Ooh and the cactus fritters. I just want to get everything for you to try."

"Let's get like three things," her friend Jackie suggests, "there's four of us. And I'm sure we're all starving."

I am starving. And I could eat. "I'm okay with that."

Emily's on board with the idea, but she's still looking over the menu. I should be, too, but I'm too busy checking this place out. We're seated inside, but I can see the patio outside and it's lit up and there's a stage and a grass area where people can sit as well. This place is cool. Very Texas-like. It's big, but at the same time, it kind of feels homey in a way. Hopefully the food is good.

"What are you gonna have?"

Oh shoot. I should look at a menu. "Umm I think I'll just go with a cheeseburger, can't go wrong."

Emily smiled and closed her menu and moved it to the side, "yeah, no, you can't. They're so good here. I'm gonna get that as well."

Her other friend Leah was still deciding along with Jackie so I took another look around. A group of guys walked in and they were almost all wearing plaid shirts. Kind of gross. But they're attractive. A lot of guys are attractive here, actually. Different from the guys in New York, but definitely attractive.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Leah closed her menu.

"Yeah, same," Jackie followed suit.

"Good," Emily grabbed their menus and placed them on top of mine and hers and scooted them off to the side to let the waitress know we were ready to order whenever she decided to come by our table, which she hasn't yet. Ugh.

Emily then turned to me as she took her sweater off, "so what do you think of the place, do you like it?"

I mean, I haven't tried the food yet, so uhhh... "yeah, yeah, it's cool. Nothing like in New York. It's pretty laid back. I like the live music playing."

"Yeah? You like country music? I know it's probably not popular in New York, so I didn't want you to be bored of it..."

"Oh, I like country music," I let her in and her friends on something they probably didn't know about me or expect, to be honest. "Shania Twain is my girl. She's all I would listen to in middle school. Miranda Lambert. Carrie Underwood. Faith Hill."

Emily had a smile on her face and the other girls looked like they didn't quite believe me, but they humored me, anyway.

Jackie put her phone down and gave me a smile, "yeah? My all time favorite is Shania Twain as well. I wanted to see her in Vegas."

"Me, too!" I exclaim, maybe a little too loudly.

Isn't that crazy? That me, Gabriella Montez, a city girl likes country music? I like a lot of music. Whatever you would classify Lorde and Lana Del Rey is my favorite, but country's up there. My parents find it weird. My friends do, too. But I just like it. They tell stories. It's good songwriting and singing. I don't dress or anything country like. I've never longed to try anything fried like they do in most country states. I just really like country music... quite a bit.

Our waitress finally came over and stopped our little chat about country music and asked us if we were ready to order.

We order three appetizers and then we all ordered a meal and drinks.

And when she left, Emily turned her body slightly towards me but at the same time, she was facing her friends from across the table as well. "So guys, I have some news... as of today, I have decided to go to school in New York next year."

"What?!" Jackie basically screamed, but with excitement.

"Are you serious?" Leah repeated her sentiments, "you just decided? Like, for real, you're dead set on going?"

"Yes!" Emily was giddy in her seat, a smile all over her face, "I LOVE Texas, but I've been here my whole life. I want to get out and live and try new things and have new experiences and what better way to do that than to go to school in New York?! New fucking York, you know? It's perfect."

No wonder she was always so interested in my life in New York. She'd ask me SO many questions.

Finally, when they stopped asking her questions and being excited for her, I spoke up. "Wait, did you already get into a school?"

She chuckled a bit, "no. No. Not yet, but I mean, hopefully. It's the plan, at least."

"She's gonna get in," Jackie laughed and looked at me, "girl is just being modest. She's fucking smart. 4.0, straight A's, everything. Miss over achiever. She'll get into any school she wants to go to, probably. For sure."

I'm happy for her. I LOVE for people to go to New York. It's my home. It's what I know and love. "You're going to love it. Where are you thinking of going?"

She shrugged, "well, I'm applying to Columbia or NYU, but I'd prefer Columbia, obviously. We'll see what happens."

"Oh, nice, my brother goes to Columbia," I tell her as I grab my drink the waitress just put down and take a sip, "I'm actually going back to New York next weekend to visit him and some family and because it's my best friends birthday."

"You are?!" she almost bursts with excitement, "oh my gosh. My cousin goes to NYU and it's her birthday so I was gonna go celebrate with her and she was going to show me around so I can get a feel of what it's like. We should totally go together!"

Oh my gosh. A traveling buddy?! Yes. I'm IN. I hate traveling alone. I get anxiety. "Yeah? Not this weekend, but the next, right?"

She nods and grabs her phone, "Yeah. I booked my flight last night. I'm leaving Thursday around lunch time, and so I'll miss school Friday, but whatever."

"I just booked that flight. No way," this is way too crazy. My real only friend here is going to New York at the same time as me? And I like her. I really like Emily. She's funny, she's sweet, it seems like she cares. "I'm leaving Sunday in the afternoon, you?"

"Same," she smiles, taking her drink, "this is way crazy. I can't believe this. I'm so happy. I hate flying by myself."

Jackie and Leah were equally amused. We all laughed about it and talked about it some more as our appetizers came, which were SO good by the way.

We finished them off faster than I had anticipated.

And now I'm a little full, but I'm still so excited for my burger.

"So," Emily changes the conversation from something that happened in English today to homecoming. Ugh. "I know you're not going to homecoming because your cousins getting married," she tells Jackie, "but are you going? You should go, it's a lot of fun."

Gah, this homecoming talk is so annoying. Valerie just talked to me about it today. "Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't have a date or anything."

She shakes her head as she grabbed the last duck wing, "oh, you don't need one. I mean, people go with dates, it's a dance. But it's way more casual than formal. Trust me. Last yeah, we just went with friends and it was a lot of fun."

"Maybe," I tell her to get her off my back, "it'll be the week after New York so I don't know."

"Think about it," she shrugs as she dips her wing in rang, "I don't think you'll regret it. Maybe you can go with Troy or something."

Troy? Umm. Why did she just say that. I whipped my head over to her so fast, I think I might have gotten whiplash. "Troy? Why would I go with him?" Leah laughed and so I look over at her. "What?

She shrugged, "no, I just, I've seen you guys talk in English. Pretty sure he's into you, don't you think?"

Oh ahhhh no. I don't want to think that at all. "He's just being nice. He feels sorry for the new girl, he says he's been there before so he feels my pain."

"Could be true," Emily shrugged it off as she wiped her hands, "I mean, he hung out with the new kid last year and now they're good friends, but he's a guy and you're a girl. It's different. I think he might be into you."

Shit. I didn't want to hear this right now. Especially since my feelings for him are growing. "I kind of have someone in New York so I'm not interested."

They all looked SO interested. "Who? Really? Is he your boyfriend or what?"

I couldn't keep track of who asked what questions so I kind of just looked at all three of them, "no, not my boyfriend. We had something going on and then he went away for the summer and when he came back, I came here so we didn't want to be official, but we've both wanted this for a while now so we didn't want to throw it away even thought we're miles apart. It's complicated, but I mean, I'm going back to him. I'm going to college on the East Coast."

"Oh, but are you free to date other people meanwhile?" Jackie asks me, a little confused I think.

"Technically since we aren't together, but we made it clear we only want each other, so I'm not gonna date anyone else."

Leah nodded, taking a drink of her iced tea, "I think that's really sweet. He could be the one for you, the love of your life but if you hadn't agreed to this you maybe would have never known. And if you guys can get through this when you guys aren't even official, then you'll be good for when you guys are."

Aww. She's sweet. Leah's in my Calculus class and I sit next to her and I talk to her, but it wasn't like Emily. I wouldn't necessarily call her a friend, but after tonight, maybe I will. I like these people. They're cool and nice. And they seem to genuinely want to be my friend. They don't seem like they feel sorry for me because I'm the new girl you know? Or they're setting my up to prank me or whatever.

"Yeah, thanks," I smile at her, "we'll see. I'm not giving up."

But all I could really think about right now is Troy. And what Emily said to me a few minutes ago.

Could he really be into me?

* * *

><p>"Troy, are you ready to go?" Lana Bolton knocked on his door before opening it, "oh, Gabriella, I didn't know you were here..."<p>

Oh um, yeah, I am. But I'm leaving now. "Yeah, we were working on the project."

He got up, grabbed his book, notebook and pencil and threw them on his desk and organized some stuff on there before turning back to his mom, "ohh um, yeah sure. Okay, let me just go change my shirt really quick."

He went to his closet, leaving his mom and I there by ourselves. Awkward.

Except it wasn't really because she's so nice and talkative. "Sorry, I had no idea you guys were working on the project today. I've been gone all morning."

"No, yeah, it's okay, we're done," I tell her, not really sure why she feels bad about interrupting us. It is her house.

"My sister's in town so I've been out with her all day and right now, we're going to her favorite restaurant," she tells me as she goes to Troy's dresser and tidies it up a bit. Ha. Typical mom. "It's a tradition when she comes. Have you ever had Cajun food?"

Cajun food? Um, what does that exactly consist of? Because I don't think so, no. Actually if I don't know then I probably haven't. "I haven't."

She chuckled a bit, probably at herself since she knew what a dumb question it was. Oh God, I hope she doesn't think I'm this prissy girl from New York who only eats caviar, even though I do love it. Texas and New York are on different places on the map. Like New York is known for pizza or some special chicken and I don't know, fancy meals. Well, the New York I'm from. Just like California is all about burgers and fries and all that American goodness, you know? And Texas is southern food, of course. It's not that weird that I haven't had any of this food, right? But at the same time, maybe it is.

She looks over at Troy who's emerging from his closet and then back at me with a smile, "you should join us. You're new here, let us show you some really good places to eat at. And introduce you to new food!"

Oh no, um, no, I don't think so. "Thanks, but I don't want to intrude. I'm fine."

Again, she looks at Troy and he's sort of just standing there and I think she was telling him with her eyes to say something to me because they were looking at each other and then all of a sudden he turned to me with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, you should come with."

Not sure if he actually means it, but I shouldn't. One, because I don't know if he actually wants me to go. And two, because I shouldn't hang out with him more than I already am. I have Smith. I don't want feelings for another guy. Also, I really don't want to intrude. "No, you have family in town. It's okay."

"Just my sister," Lana argues, "come on. You have to try Cajun food. You'll be happy you did."

"She's right," Troy nods, "it's really good."

Fuck. Are Emily and them, right? Could he possibly be into me? No, right/ He's probably just playing along with his mom. I saw that look she gave him. It was like, you better invite her, sort of look. Gahhhh what do to. What to do. "Okay, um, let me just call my mom really quick."

Lana clapped her hands together and then turned around, "cool. I'll be downstairs waiting for you guys whenever you're ready, okay?"

And when she was gone, I turned to Troy. "I don't really have to go."

"If you don't want to go because you don't want to, that's fine. But if you don't want to because you think you're intruding, you're not. It's just my aunt and my mom and my siblings. Simple and casual. You should come. The food's really good. I promise you."

Well, okay. If he says so. I stepped away and called my mom really quick to let her know I won't be home for another couple hours and she was fine with it.

And then we were on our way.

20 minutes later, we were seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant and it wasn't what I expected at all, to be honest.

The table's tablecloth is a big sheet of paper. You know those papers that teacher's use to write things on the board? Yep. And you get bibs. BIBS. And I think they put your food on the table. No plates. Which is something I'm not used to, but I'm open to it. I guess. They say it's good so I'll trust them.

"You have the nicest skin," Troy's aunt, Monica, tells me after she takes a sip of her iced tea, "like it's so clear. And the color. You have really nice skin."

"Thank you," I couldn't help, but laugh. His aunt was GORGEOUS. She was young. 27. The youngest of 5.

Also, Troy's sister was the CUTEST. The cutest 7 year old I've ever seen! And she's the sweetest. The waitress spilled her drink and she told her that it was okay, that accidents happen. Oh my gosh, how cute is that? His whole family is pretty cool, actually. His older, younger sister has been nothing but nice to me even though she's that age where it's cool to be stand offish and snobby and stuff, you know? But she's sweet. She complimented my blouse. And we all know the way to my heart is to pay me a compliment on anything I'm wearing. I LIVE for that.

And I feel comfortable around them which is so weird because Troy and I aren't even great friends. We're new friends, yeah, but not good friends. So the fact that I met his family and I'm comfortable around them is a little strange, but whatever. It's not the worst thing in the world. At all.

"Okay, Gabriella, if you don't like this, you get to pick the place for dessert."

What? I turn to Lana and laugh, "where do you guys usually go?"

"We usually go to Emporium Pies because we're big pie lovers or Tiff's Treats because they have the best ice cream sandwiches," she tells me as she picks up her drink, "it just depends on her mood, but today, it'll probably be Emporium Pies, right kids?"

Natalie and Lizzie agreed and Troy just shrugged, I don't think he cared either way. But pie sounds really good right now.

And before I could say anything else, the waitress brought us our food... in a way I would have never imagine. Seriously. This place is crazy.

But a cool kind of crazy.

She dropped the bag of shrimp in front of me. No plates, forks, or anything. She just dropped it and then gave everyone else their food. Natalie got a pound of shrimp just like me, while Lizzie and Lana were sharing crawfish. Troy got crawfish, too, which is something I've never had. And I don't know if I want to.

"So what do you think?" Troy asks me, "you like it?"

It was SO goooood. It's a lot of food, but my gosh, it's delicious. Don't know what spices they use, but gah. "Um, this is the best."

Everyone seemed pleased with my answer, especially Lana. "Yeah? Oh good! Canjun food is my absolute favorite. Crawfish, definitely. I'm so glad you like it. It's hard not to if you like seafood, like regular shrimp. The spices are really good."

Yeah, they are. And I'm so glad they invited me to come with them.

I tried pushing my hair out of my face by moving my head, but no such luck. Ugh. I had sauce all over my fingers. How am I going to move it? But then Troy saw me struggling and his hands were not nearly as dirty as mine so he wiped his with a napkin and then moved my hair to the back for me.

And no one saw. I looked up and everyone was busy looking down at their food to even notice.

Which was good because it was a moment.

His blue eyes stared into my brown ones and the minute he moved my hair and grazed my shoulder, I felt chills down my spine, my arms and everywhere else you could possibly feel chills. We held gaze for maybe longer than we maybe should have and when we looked away, I could feel him smiling.

And I was smiling, too. it was a moment for sure and I couldn't believe it happened. I have Smith. I like Smith. And only Smith.

But now I'm not so sure I do. Maybe I like Troy as well? Ugh.


	11. Chapter 11

NEW YORK! UPPER EAST SIDE MANHATTAN! I AM BACK.

I could not believe I was back. I am walking the streets of New York again and it feels SO GOOD.

Emily is to my left as we're walking from the cab to my brother's apartment where I was gonna stay. He lives with a friend, but his friend was out of town for the weekend which worked out perfectly! And Emily is with me still because her cousin is at some dinner or something like that so she has no way of getting into her apartment which was fine. I actually really enjoy hanging with Emily and talking to her. We had a nice plane ride together.

But now, I couldn't wait to see my brother. My best friend who I miss so much.

"Trust me," I tell Emily as we're walking through the doors of his building, "he won't mind. He's nice. Nicer than me, for sure."

She laughed and dragged her bag though the lobby all the way to the elevator where I pressed the 5th floor. I loved his building. It was expensive, but it's really nice and his room was roomy and gorgeous and we knew he was safe here. The security is amazing here.

The elevator doors opened and we hauled our luggage out. I had more than her probably, but whatever. I needed options for Kelly's party on Saturday.

I knocked on my brother's door and waited patiently for him to open it.

And after a minute or so, he did.

"Gabs!" he immediately lunged for me and picked me up and gave me the biggest hug, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," I tell him as he put me down and backed away from me. My brother is seriously my best friend in the whole world. Yes, I have Kelly but no bond can beat the one you have with your sibling. And sure, he's a guy, but we just get each other. And he's only a year older than me, which is great.

Emily and I walked in and we set our luggage to the side.

Oh right. He has no idea who this is. "Joey, this is Emily. She's a friend from Texas, she's actually visiting her cousin here so we came together."

I don't think he really took a look at her when we first entered because he was now looking at her and I was looking at him and I knew exactly what was going through his mind. He found her to be gorgeous. Which she is. She has golden brown hair and the greenest of eyes. She's SO pretty.

"Nice to meet you," he snaps out of it and lives her a small smile, "I'm Joseph. Or Joey."

"Emily," she giggled before looking away from him.

Okaaaay, they're attracted to each other for sure, but whatever. Nothing's gonna happen. So moving on...

"Yeah, so we're just gonna chill here for a little while. Her cousin's not done with some dinner she had to go to yet. Have you had dinner, I'm starving!"

Joey walked over to the kitchen, which we followed him to, and he grabbed a box that was on the counter and opened it up which showed off the delicious pizza that was inside. YESSSSS. "I grabbed this because I knew you were coming so yeah, help yourselves. I already had some."

THANK GOD. Ahhhhh I was starving and pizza is exactly what I wanted. See, this is exactly why he's my best friend. He just knows what I want at all times.

"Dude, Emily took me to the coolest place the other day and I had duck wings. DUCK wings."

"Duck wings?" he laughed as he opened the fridge and took out a couple of waters for us, "like chicken wings, but duck?"

"Exactly, and they were soooo good."

I've only ever tried duck. And I love duck. But seriously, the wings were good. And I knew my brother would be surprised. I'm a foodie, but I'm also picky. Like, I think the only reason I've been trying all this food was because I really am trying to give Texas a chance.

Also, my brother is way more chill about things. I mean, I'm SO grateful for everything I have, but I admit I can come off as a rich kid sometimes. My brother doesn't care about designer clothes or any shit like that. He's more like my dad in that sense. He definitely has a more easy going personality and honestly just wants to be happy and healthy out of life. And I'm so jealous. Like obviously I want that, too, but I can't help but want to shop at Barneys, you know?

He turned to Emily for clarification, "did she really try it?"

"She did," she smiled at him as she opened her water bottle, "and crab legs along with some Cajun food. Does this surprise you?"

"Sort of," he laughed, "she loves food, but she's picky and I don't know, thought she'd be accustomed to eating things here. But that's great. I'll have to try some of that when I'm there for the summer."

Ahh so he is going to Texas for the summer? "You're going to Texas? You're not gonna stay here?"

He looked at me sort of weirdly as he went over to the fridge again and grabbed himself a water bottle, "why would I stay here?"

"I don't know. We always go to the Hamptons during the summer, you don't think we'll do that this year?" I bite down on my pizza and then wash it down with some water, "also, I thought you kind of wanted to go to Europe with Jack and them? That's not up in the air anymore?"

"Oh I don't know, if we do, I assume we're not gonna be there the whole summer. Plus, I wanna go home and check out the new house and everything."

Right. He hasn't seen it. "Oh, well, yeah, you'll be there for Thanksgiving, though, right?"

He nods his head and jumps on the counter to take a seat, "oh yeah, for sure. And Christmas. I guess maybe I don't have to be there for the summer. I don't know, we'll see where life takes us. How are you liking it?"

I look over at Emily who is down to her crust on her pizza and she sort of just laughs and gives me this look like it's okay if I want to talk shit about Texas.

But I don't. I don't at all. "You know, it's not that bad. Honestly. Everyone's nice. I just miss everyone here, you know? This is what I'm used to. But I mean, the people are nice. Dallas is beautiful. I just miss my best friends and all my family here. It's been hard."

"No, yeah, I'd probably feel the same way, too," my brother tried to make me feel better but him and I both know he would have adjusted just fine.

"I met Emily, though, and she's great."

Emily laughed and gave me a face, "oh, why thank you."

I'm being serious, though. I love how I can literally just joke around with her. I became fast friends with her which is so weird for me. I'm a friendly girl for sure, but I just had the mindset that I wasn't gonna make any friends so when I left it wouldn't be hard, but she's made it SO hard. Everyday in government, we talk and talk and talk and then we walk to our next class together and talk some more. I just feel very comfortable around her and I love it. It's nice.

"Well, I'm sure everyone misses you here, too. Kelly seriously says she misses you every five minutes. It's so annoying."

"Aww I miss her, too," I tell him, "I can't wait to see her tomorrow. And everyone else."

I'm so jealous of my brother who gets to hang out with my friends. He's only a year and a half and a grade older so we hung out with pretty much the same people so he sees all my friends when I'm away and it sucks. It sucks seeing pictures of them all hanging out. I know it's not his fault, though.

But I'm here now. So I should just enjoy it.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"So you guys have some classes together?" Kelly asks me as she rummages through a rack of jeans at Barney's the next day.<p>

"Yeah," I smile over at Emily who came with us, "two, actually."

There are two very exclusive neighborhoods in Dallas that I know of. I live in one and Troy and Emily live in the other.

Emily's parents are SO rich. She was going to go to a private school, but she didn't want to. She wanted the experience of a public school. And my parents wanted that for me, too, when we moved to Texas, which worked out. But anyway, she's wealthy. Barney's doesn't phase her. She has expensive clothes, an expensive car so I thought bringing her here would be fun. Her cousin has class until noon so she was gonna be by herself and I didn't want her to be.

Kelly smiled at her and picked out a pair of jeans, "that's great. Do you like public school?"

Emily nodded as she searched through some dresses, "I do. I did private school in middle school and hated it. Not enough freedom and the education might be a little bit better, but it's all the same if you really think about it. It's just how it's taught. I like it. It's cool meeting all these people."

"That's good," Kelly tells her and she flung the jeans over her arms and walked further down to another rack of them.

And then my friend Tara came over with a few dresses in hand, "umm, you guys... can't you just die from these? I'm so obsessed, I think I'm gonna end up getting all of them. I should, huh?"

I only started hanging out with Tara in 9th grade, but she's definitely apart of the bigger group I hang out with. Her dad owns a really popular restaurant in the city and so they're mega rich. It seems like everyone here is. And I don't know, she's fun. She's cool. We always have a good time with Tara. But she was never really the friend you tell things to, you know? Just someone there who you hang out with and have fun and... go shopping with. Ha.

Emily and I shrug as she directed the question towards us since Kelly was off looking at more jeans, "Sure," we said in unison.

"Yes," she put them in her shopping bag, "so how's Texas, G? Does it smell as bad as I think it does?"

Huh? What does that even mean? I looked over at Emily to see if she had any clue, but she didn't. Why would she think Texas smells bad? I don't get it, to be quite honest. "What are you talking about?"

She kind of just laughed at herself a bit and I thought okay, she didn't mean to say that or something, but no, she did. "I mean, there's cows and all those animals there so I'd assume it reeks. Barn life, you know? Or whatever they do in Texas. Ride horses? I don't know, I've never been. Thank God."

Oh my God. What a bitch. That's offensive. And she's stereotyping. Ummm. "Dallas doesn't smell like barn animals."

I look over at Emily and I honestly don't know her well enough to know what she's thinking, but she didn't look happy. I don't think she was that mad about it, either, though. Kind of sucks, but I'm sure she expects it from people here.

"You do know there are barns in New York? People have horses here and they raise chickens and pigs?" I ask Tara and she sort of just looks at me, "that's actually really weird that you would think that. It's like you thinking California would smell of sharks and dolphins since there's an ocean, like, right there."

Tara just rolled her eyes and walked away which was good. I was kind of upset with her. That was SUCH a stupid statement. Like so stupid.

And I know I bagged on Texas, I know I didn't want to go AT ALL, but this is different. I don't know. Maybe I am a hypcorite, but I just felt so offended when she said that. And maybe it's because I like Texas a bit. Maybe more than a bit. Gahhh.

Emily turned to me and gave me a small smile, "you know if you head north of Dallas a bit, it smells really bad. There's a barn there with all sorts of animals that reek. You don't want to go there."

I'm not sure if she's joking or not about a barn being there, but I know she's making light of the situation. Thank God. "I'm sorry. She's... well, she likes to shop for a living and get her nails done. But if you want to have a fun time at a party, she's your girl."

"It's okay," she tells me, "I'm just glad I wasn't wrong about you."

She then walks away to look at some clothes and I'm standing there alone smiling at myself. Obviously, in movies or maybe with someone else, the person would stay quiet when their good friend would make a comment like that, but no. I stuck up for Texas because it was ignorant and a dumb comment. I don't care if Tara's my friend, a better friend than Emily, I still think it was rude. And Emily probably thought I'd pick Tara over her essentially. But no. Texas wins this time, for sure. Tara was just out of line and it was really shady. Like who says that? Does Texas smell? NO. So dumb.

And you know what?

I kind of don't even like Tara anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've missed you," Smith tells me as he cups my face with his cold hands and stares into my eyes, "you don't know how good it feels to have you back here."

He doesn't know how good it feels to be back. Back with all my friends. And him. I missed him, for sure. There were moments I didn't miss him. And moments where I wasn't sure this is going to work out, but right now, it feels good. "I've missed you, too."

Smith leans down and gives me a kiss and then backs up and takes my hand and leads me through the crowd of Kelly's party.

Being back with him, it feels good, but it just doesn't feel as good as it should. And it's SO weird. Smith O'Connor is literally the guy I've been dreaming about and here he is... willing to be with me. I think. We both could have made more of an effort for sure, but it's been hard. And I don't know. He definitely has everything I would want in a guy, it's just weird now. But maybe when I move back, things will go back to being different. How it was at the beginning of the summer where we were crazy about each other. At least I hope so because I've been longing for about a year to date him. To be his girlfriend.

And now that I'm back here and we have a chance to remind ourselves why it's a good idea and why we should wait for each other, it just doesn't feel right.

"I just can't wait until you move back permanently," he tells me as we get to the bar to get a drink.

"Yeah, me too," I tell him, looking around the place for my friends.

I'm not exactly sure I mean it, though. Texas isn't that bad. I'm not counting down the days anymore. But yes, I want to be back here and graduate with my best friends. And see my family that I've always been close to. So I guess I mean it a little bit, but if time moves slow, I don't think I'd be too mad about it.

Where's Kelly? I need to talk to her.

And then I spot her. She's throwing her head back in laughter talking to someone.

"I'll be right back," I tell smith as he's talking to the bartender about what he wants to drink, "um, I don't want anything."

I quickly make my way over to Kelly, ask if I can talk to her and when she tells that girl she was talking to that she'll see her later, she drags me to the VIP area of this place where there's no one in there. Just us. Peace and quiet. Thank God. I didn't want anyone else to hear what I wanted to say.

Kelly looked at me weirdly, knowing something was going on. "What's wrong, are you okay? Are you not having fun?"

Well, to be quite honest, not really. I just got here so maybe that has to do with it, too. "No, yeah, yeah, I just... I don't know what to do about Smith."

"Smith? What do you mean, is he being weird?"

"No, the opposite. All lovey-dovey and I should be more into it than I am, but I'm not. It just doesn't feel right to me. And I'm not sure if it's because I know I'm gonna leave again and it's gonna be this whole thing where we'll go days without talking and then he'll reassure me he likes me only, but then he'll go out to lunch with some girl and I get it, I'm not his girlfriend, but still. It just feels weird being with him right now."

I took a deep breath, having just ranted for a bit. I don't even know if I said everything I wanted to say to get my point across, but whatever.

Kelly looked out into the crowd and then back at me, putting her drink on the table down. "I know. It's weird. I'm being completely honest when I tell you that I have not seen Smith with any other girls, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not just that. Like, I like him and I've been wanting to date him for so long but now that it's here, I don't know. It doesn't feel completely right."

"Probably because you have to put a hold on your feelings."

Yes. That's it. Probably. "And that sucks! I don't want to do that. What if I'm preventing him from meeting the great love of his life? Okay, no. I want to be the great love of his life. Smith is everything I could want in a world like mine. And I don't know why I'm second questioning it."

Kelly looked at me and smiled, taking my hand and making me sit down, "I think you should call it off until you're back here and you have a real shot at being together. If he likes you enough, he'll wait. Just like he's waiting now, but right now it's different, because it's like you two are dating, but you're not really. Just call it off, take a break of whatever, and when you come back, start fresh."

Maybe she's right. This whole, are we or aren't we going anywhere thing, is making me go crazy. If he's not a responsibility of mine when I'm in Texas, the better it could be for us. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"He's always saying he misses you so just trust that you guys have something special and it'll be there next year."

Next year. Wow. Yeah. I'll be officially moved back if everything goes as planned in January. Well, December. But I'll start school back up in January. With Kelly. With Smith. And with all of my friends. Well, if the deal goes through, obviously.

Kelly's right. I have to just break it off with Smith for a while. It's not fair to both of us to keep a non exclusive relationship going while I'm out there.

"Thanks, Kell, you're the best."

"What are best friends for?" she smiles and gets up, "I love you."

I'm so happy to be back with her. She's the best. "And I love you. Let's party."

* * *

><p>My cousin Caroline had the cutest little set up for a brunch. Like always.<p>

Which is why I love coming over to her house.

"I've missed you so much, Gabs," she tells me as she pours some lemonade into her cup and mine, "seriously, I know we talk and everything, but not being to hang out with you has actually put a little hole in my heart. I didn't know I loved you as much as I did."

I laughed. She was so dramatic. But I missed her so much, too. Caroline is the sister I've always wanted. She is my sister. We grew up together here.

And she was probably the one person I missed most. "Well, I miss you, too. You should come visit me sometime soon. Texas isn't bad."

"It's not?" she takes a seat and grabs a croissant, "that's good, then."

"Yeah, I mean, at first, I was miserable. All I wanted to do was get home, get back to my friends and you guys," I also grab a croissant, "but once I realized that I really had to embrace it in order to come back, I did and I got to know people and went out and it's not bad. Have you ever had crab legs?"

"Crab legs?" she looks a little taken aback, "like crab, but you eat it off the legs or whatever?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, happy she gets it, "and duck wings. Such crazy food choices, but it's so good, C. Which is why I've gained 10 pounds since being there."

She rolled her eyes and laughed it off, "you haven't."

Okay, five pounds for sure.

"Anyway, fill me in," she tears her croissant and dips it in her coffee. Gross. "Like I know you've told me some, but I want to know everything. You actually really like it over there? How are the people? The boys? And public school, oh my gosh. You've never been to a public school before now. How's that?"

"It's not that bad. Honestly. I was only worried about not getting used to it. This public school sure feels like a private school, so it's good."

Caroline is just like me. Literally. We are the exact same person. And she's probably the one person I can relate to wholeheartedly. Kelly's my best friend, but it's different. Caroline and I are family. We're blood. It's just a different bond.

I grabbed my spoon and scooped some fruit from the fruit bowl onto my plate and finished explaining to her about Texas, "overall, I'm not mad about moving anymore. It's fine. I obviously like New York better, my whole life is here. But Texas is nice. The people are nice and so is my family out there."

"What about the boys?"

"What about them?" I play dumb.

She looks up at me and smirks, "I know you had that thing with Smith, but I don't know. Any guys you're interested in over there?"

Umm. Fuck. This is the first time I've ever admitted this. And I can't believe I'm admitting this. I didn't go to Texas to find someone. I didn't even want to be there in the first place so this is weird. It's weird that there's a guy I'm interested in and I want to hang out with and get to know some more, you know?

"Maybe there is," I feel slightly embarrassed since I was supposed to be non exclusively dating Smith.

"Tell me!" Caroline's eyes widen, "oh my gosh, what's his name?"

As soon as she said that, my phone lit up with a text message. I looked over at it and I couldn't believe my eyes, to be honest.

Troy Bolton was texting me. Holy fuck. He was texting me. While I was in New York.

I ignored her for a second and picked up my phone and immediately opened the text message. I should've played it cool, but I couldn't. He knows I'm in New York so why is he texting me? The only few times we've texted, it was because of the project. But we're done with the project so uhh, what could it be?

And I couldn't help but smile over it. Ahhh.

**I know you're probably having the time of your life in New York, but I just wanted to tell you that I tried tacos with ranch and you were right.**

Honestly, it's such a simple text. But it's making me smile because on the last day of working on our project, we went to Jack in the Box and grabbed food and I got two tacos and I dipped them in ranch and he thought that was so weird, but I told him it was so good and that he had to try it but he refused to, saying it looked absolutely gross. So that was the end of that.

And now he's texting me telling me he tried them. And him trying them doesn't make me happy.

Him telling me he did makes me happy. It makes me smile and feel giddy.

Because why? Why is he telling me? Does he want to talk to me? Did he try them because he trusted my judgement? Did he try them because he wanted to be able to tell me he tried them? Or is he lying and he just wanted a reason to text me? Ahh, so many different things running through my mind.

"Gabriella!" Caroline snapped her fingers in front of my face, "what's up? Who texted you?"

I put my phone down, not wanting to reply right away because that's lame. I wanted to give it some time. "Um this guy Troy."

Caroline looked intrigued. She put her hands under her chin and gave me a smile, "tell me everything right now."

"No, I don't know," I suddenly felt giddy about everything, just thinking about him, "it's nothing. His name's Troy, he goes to my school over there and we've become friends. He's nice. He's cool. It's nothing, though. Like I'm not dating him or anything like that. We're just friends. Yeah, just friends."

"Okay, you sound real convincing," Caroline laughed and reached for some fruit.

I was babbling like a freaking idiot and I don't know why. Caroline's my blood. I can be totally honest with her. So I should be. "Okay, fine. I'm into him. I'm so interested in him, Care. He's so attractive. Literally the most handsome, hot, attractive guy I've ever laid my eyes on. Seriously, all of that wrapped into one and I don't know if he's into me, but he's been incredibly nice and has tried getting to know me so maybe there's something there, but I don't know."

Caroline took a sip of her coffee and then looked over at me, "I know absolutely nothing, but I can guarantee he's into you because you're Gabriella Montez."

"What does that even mean?"

"Everyone likes you. And you're the new girl. That says a lot."

"He's been there. He was new so he gets it. But my friend Jackie the other day said she could tell he's into me, so I don't know. Maybe." God, I hope Jackie's right because all of a sudden I want Troy to be into me SO bad. "But I'm not even gonna stay in Texas for that much longer."

She nodded, understanding my dilemma. "Right. But you're into him and you wouldn't mind dating him?"

Dating him. That thought hasn't exactly crossed my mind. Just hooking up with him. "I mean, it wouldn't be ideal. I'm pretty sure my mom's gonna let me come back here so I probably shouldn't."

"But sometimes the attraction is there and you just can't help it, you know? You have to hang out with them. And if that's the case, go for it. Who cares."

"I just don't want to get too invested. And this guy is like Smith, but hotter. Every single girl wants him. He's so popular."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "and you're Gabriella Montez. Honestly. The last thing you need to worry about is if this guy is into you. If he is texting you about something that is not school related, you're in. Especially since he hasn't been your friend for years. He's into you and you're into him. Go for it."

Gah. Should I? This is so confusing. I want to... then I don't want to.

I picked up my phone, reread his text to me and smiled all over. It was time to text him back.

**What changed your mind? But I'm glad you liked it. Now you should try salmon on a bagel, trust me ;) **

It was kind of lame to be honest, but I had to say something like that in order for him to reply instead of just saying, oh cool, I'm glad you liked it! There's probably a good chance he wouldn't reply to that. And also, I didn't want it to come off as I was flirting or anything like that. I wanted to come off as a friend.

It wouldn't be the worst thing if I didn't come off as one, though.

Because I'm so incredibly attracted to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Being back in Texas and not dating Smith is somewhat relieving.

Like, I don't have anyone to check in with, to put an effort in with, you know?

And I still like him. There are still feelings there, but it just didn't feel right me being here and him being over there in New York. Maybe it'll all be different when I move back. It'll be easier. Distance is a bitch. No wonder people in long distance relationships hardly ever work out. I get it now.

"So how'd you like it overall?" I ask Emily as the waitress drops a plate of fries in front of us to share.

She immediately grabs one and throws it in her mouth, "It's SO different. Fast paced, people everywhere, it's go go go all the time. But I like it. I think I'll be okay over there. We'll see. I need a change so I definitely want to go there."

I'm glad she liked it, despite Tara being a bitch.

And I'm also glad she still wants to go there for school. "Yeah, I obviously want to live there, and right now, my only choice is if I go to school out there so we'll see. I might join my brother at Columbia, but I'm also now just thinking about the West Coast for school. I think that'll be a big change for me."

"Your brother," she says and it catches me by surprise. Uhhh. "I mean, does your brother want you to go to Columbia?"

"I think so," I shrug as I grab the ketchup from the end of the table, "why wouldn't he? We're incredibly close so I'd assume yes."

"Oh, you guys are?"

Did she not get that vibe when we went? I didn't tell her that? "Yeah, yeah, he's my best friend."

Emily just smiled at me and looked around the place, grabbing some more fries to eat. I honestly don't know her well enough to know what she's thinking, but I know she's thinking something and I want to know what it is right now since she's all of a sudden being weird regarding this conversation.

"Okay, what's up?" I grab a couple fries and dip then in the ketchup, "why are you being weird all of a sudden?"

"I'm not being weird," she argues back, "I'm just interested in your life."

And that's when it hit me. She finds my brother attractive. Oh my gosh. Ha. Why didn't that come to me right away? I know she does. Everyone usually finds him attractive. And that's okay with me. It really is. "Ohh okay. I get it now. You find my brother attractive. I should have known right away. That's it, right?"

Emily started laughing and I'm not sure if it's a nervous laugh or a, oh shit I got caught, laugh. "That's, um, that's not an incorrect statement."

"Not that it matters since he's over there and you're here," I preface it, "but he doesn't have a girlfriend or anyone he's interested in so lust all you want. He is a pretty cool guy, if I do say so myself."

"I don't want to date him," she immediately tells me, "I just, I thought he was really cute. More than cute. And he was really nice."

It's easy to have a crush on my brother. I know that. He's really good looking, but he's not a typical New Yorker. Nah. He has more of a chill vibe like my dad. He's easy going, laid back and will give you the shirt on his back if you need it. I'm so jealous of him at times because it's all so genuine with him. He doesn't do anything for attention or to get girls or anything like that. He's just a good, solid guy and I wouldn't care if any of my friends dated him, to be honest.

But now that I think about it, the more I get to know Emily, the more she fits his type. "That's too bad because I'm pretty sure you're his type."

"Seriously?" she looks intrigued, almost shocked, "you think?"

"Yeah, light eyes, dark hair, not too tall, but not short. Good student, likes to have fun, but not too much fun," I start listing some things he likes and I know for sure it matches her, "do you want me to give him your number? Maybe when you get to New York, you can give him a call."

I think she thinks I'm mocking her, but I'm half serious, half just kidding around.

She chuckles and shakes her head, "whatever, I have enough to worry about with college and stuff. Also, the homecoming dance is this week and I have so much to do for it since I'm in ASB. Are you gonna go? I really think you should. It'll be fun, just hang out."

Yeah, no. I don't think so. I think I'll sit this one out. I've never been to a homecoming dance in my life and I'm not gonna start. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

"Gabs," she whines a bit as she grabs her lemonade, "please go. I have to be there a bit early, but go with Jackie and Leah!"

"I just don't want to go in general. It doesn't seem fun to me and going to a dance without a date has never been my thing. I know people do it here, but it feels weird. I think I'd much rather just stay home and read a good book or watch some trash reality show," I provide my argument, "honestly. I'm fine."

"Whatever," she looks away from me and you could tell she was a bit annoyed, but that went out the window fast, "oh my gosh. Your loveboy is here."

She was smiling and being all weird, giddy, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

I turned to my right and saw Troy Bolton saying hi to someone, a smile on his face and his hair messy as can be. He looked fucking hot. SO HOT. It was my first time seeing him since coming back form New York since he wasn't at school today. I wonder why he wasn't.

"Shut up," I tell Emily as I grab some more fries. These things are addicting. "He is not my loverboy. And I... just shut up."

"Look, Troy Bolton is a ladies man. All the girls like him, but he doesn't like any of them back," she whispers to me so he doesn't hear, "and I honestly think you're changing that. Give it a chance. Go out with him. Nothing you can lose from it, you know."

Does she really think he likes me? Does he? Gah, I don't have the courage to find out. I really don't. "I'm not interested in a boyfriend."

Emily rolls her eyes and sits back, "fine, whatever you say."

I looked at him for another moment and then turned away. I didn't want him to catch me staring at him. I grabbed my phone and checked my texts. One was from my brother, another was from Kelly, and the last one was from Caroline. And since Emily was on her phone, I decided to text all of them back now.

But then I heard my name being called. And it wasn't Emily. It was a guy's voice.

I looked up and there was Troy Bolton.

"Oh, um, hi," I struggled to find my words. I looked at Emily and she was just smiling. "what's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugs as he puts his hands in his pockets, "just thought I'd say hi since I wasn't at school today. How was New York?"

He directed the question at both of us and since I wasn't answered, Emily took over. I don't know why all of a sudden I got so nervous and froze up. Maybe because of what Emily just told me. Could he really be interested? Am I really the first girl he's been interested in, in a while? She's gotta be exaggerating, right? Like, how would that even be possible? There are a ton of pretty girls here. A ton. And I'm sure they're nicer than me.

When Emily was done telling him how she liked it, he turned to me, I think now wanting me to say something. "Oh, fun. It was fun. I miss it already."

Dumb, Gabriella. That was so dumb. But I can't think straight right now.

He flashed me a smile, took one hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. His hair's short. Not buzzcut or anything like that, but no hair is falling over his eyes. He can definitely run a hand through it and it sort of just sticks up and gah, he looks so hot when he does that. SO freaking hot.

"That's good, I'm glad you had fun," is all he really says.

Some more words are exchanged, but I forgot what they were.

And then he turns around and goes back to his friends who were grabbing a booth for them.

Emily laughed the minute he left the table and shook her head at me, probably in disappointment, "he took the time to come over here and say hi to you and ask you how New York was and you give him five words? What the heck is the matter with you? He's obviously so into you, Gabs!"

"I'm such an idiot," I laughed it off, "he just.. he makes me so nervous and it's weird. It's so weird. I've never been that nervous around a guy before."

"You like him," she concludes, "go for it."

Maybe I should. I want to. I kind of really want to. But I'm not making the first move.

So, what? I'm just gonna sit here and wait if he does?

I guess so.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" my mother asks me as she's putting on her jacket by the door, "it's gonna be fun."<p>

My aunt's birthday dinner with a whole bunch of adults? No, thank you.

Plus, I could really catch up on my shows on the DVR without any interruptions whatsoever. "Nah, I'm good. I just don't feel all that well so I think I'm gonna take a bath. Maybe watch a movie or do some homework, but you guys have fun. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine, but I'll call if I do need anything."

"I still think you should've gone to homecoming," she grabs her purse off the table and opens the door, "but I get it. Please lock the door. I love you."

"Love you, too," I tell her from across the room before going over and locking the door.

Her and my dad drive off and it's just me. Me and my dog, Sadie.

Emily, once again, tried to convince me to go to homecoming with the help of Val but I just didn't want to. I didn't want to look for a casual dress, I didn't want to be at a dance where dancing was taking place and without a date. It just felt weird to me. So I'm staying home.

I'm staying home and watching a movie and eating cookies and popcorn and whatever other junk because why not? You only live once.

I grabbed some popcorn and took off the plastic and then popped it in the microwave and hit the popcorn button. As I was waiting for it to pop, my phone started lighting up and I realized that I should probably put it on loud when I'm not at school because there's a good chance I'll miss phone calls if I'm not looking at my phone in that very moment.

But it was just my brother so if I had missed it, it would have been whatever. "Hey, Joey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just about to go to Caroline's," he answered through some very loud chewing. Gross. "But um, I'm heading out there in a couple weeks for a weekend. I'm gonna skip class on Thursday and I don't have class Friday, so why not? I should get to know Texas if I'm gonna spend winter break there."

"You're gonna spend winter break here?" I ask him, shocked a bit. He wants to spend winter break over here? "seriously"?

"Where else am I gonna spend it?" he chuckles a bit, throwing whatever food he was eating in his mouth, "my family is now there. But yeah, it'd the perfect weekend to go so I'm just calling you to tell you. I'm gonna ask Caroline if she wants to come too if that's okay with you. I'm going to her house right now. Everyone's going over to hang out and stuff. Thought I'd run it by you first."

Oh umm. Okay, this took me kind of by surprise. I seriously only thought he'd come for Thanksgiving since my dad already said we're spending it here.

But yeah, okay, I can get on board with him and Caroline coming. That'll be so much fun, actually. "No, yeah, of course I want you to come. And Caroline. That'll be so much fun. It just kind of took me by surprise. I never knew you actually wanted to spend any time in Texas. Thought you got off easy."

He laughed and I could hear him put down the phone for a second. Rude. "I love seeing new places. And it's not new. We've lived there before."

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrug it off, but he can't see, "so everyone's going to Caroline's tonight?"

"Mhm," he says with a mouth full of food and swallows before saying anything else, "yeah, we're just hanging out. We all miss you, but you'll be back soon enough right? What are you doing tonight?"

Should I be honest and tell him exactly what I'm doing? Ha. Never in my life have I sat home on a Friday night and eaten junk food alone. With other people, yes. But alone? No. It's kind of pathetic. But whatever. Everyone else is busy. It's not like they purposely left me out or anything so I guess that's fine.

Whatever. It's just my brother. "I'm sitting at home eating popcorn and baking cookies because everyone else is at homecoming."

"Homecoming?" Yep. There's no homecoming dances in New York. "is that like... formal? Or prom or whatever?"

"I guess. I don't know. All I know is that I didn't want to go. Emily tried dragging me, but seriously, I'm not gonna go to one of these dances without a date because not only have I never been to a dance without a date, but I've never been to a homecoming. Everyone says it's casual, but eh, not my cup of tea."

"Emily?" is all my brother asks/says back to what I just said, "um, why, why didn't you go with her? Make it a girls night?"

The microwave beeped so I walked over and took the popcorn out and just placed the bag on the counter to let it cool for a minute before putting it in a bowl. Did my brother not hear me? I don't want to go without a date.

I knew he thought Emily was attractive so I change the subject so take the heat off me. "She thinks you're pretty attractive too, ya know..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Emily. You couldn't take your eyes off of her when I brought her over."

Silence. It was silent on the other line and I knew my brother was not only a bit embarrassed by it, but also bummed since she lived over here and he lives there. "She's an attractive girl but I mean, shut up. There are probably a hundred guys who look at her on the daily. Why are you signaling me out?"

Geez. "I'm just saying. You're attractive, she's attractive..." my thoughts were cut off by the doorbell ringing. What the heck. "Hey, Joey, I'll talk to you later, someone's here. Yeah, yeah, okay. Bye."

I didn't order a pizza. No. I only thought about ordering it. Right? Oh my gosh, did I order a pizza? Haa. That would be really funny if I did end up ordering it.

But when I got to the door and looked through the peephole, I realized that I did not, in fact, order a pizza.

Troy Bolton was on the other side of my door. Looking hot.

Fuuuck. I turned around, looking in the mirror that was right above the table in the foyer and fixed my hair a bit. I had on a bit of makeup that was remaining from school earlier so I looked a bit presentable. I took a deep breath, one last look in the mirror and turned around and opened the door.

"Hey," he smiled at me as soon as he saw me, "mind if I come in?"

"Umm, no, yeah, come in."

He was so straight forward, I didn't know what he wanted. He was dress nicely. Like he was on his way to homecoming or something, but why was he here? It was a casual outfit so he wasn't lying when he said it was casual, but still. It didn't look like he was coming over just to hang out or anything. He would have been wearing something else. Right? So, what exactly is he doing here at 7:30 pm on a Friday night? I don't get it.

I closed the door behind him and then turned around to face him. He was looking at me, a small smile on his face and it was giving me butterflies.

"I'm here to drag you to homecoming," he tells me straight away, "so why don't you go get dressed."

Fuuuck no. I really, really don't want to go. Not because I don't have a date, I'm just really not in the mood. I'm not in the mood to be in a crowd. To dance or anything like that. I seriously just want to plop on my couch and watch a movie or something. "I'm not gonna go so you're wasting your time here."

He followed me to the kitchen where I was heading to and I can hear him chuckle, "come on. It's not bad. The whole school goes, you'll be missing out."

"I don't think I will be," I open the popcorn and then grab a bowl from the bottom cabinet and toss it in there, "honestly, you're not going to change my mind so you might as well just leave now so you make it on time."

He stayed quiet. He didn't say anything while I grabbed the seasoning and sprinkled it on top of the popcorn. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a Snapple and then realize how pathetic I look. I'm eating popcorn while he's on his way to a social event. A social event I've never heard of, but one nonetheless. And I'm not sure if he feels sorry for me or what, but I do not want to go. I just don't want to and I'm tired of people telling me to go.

Troy then got up, went over to the fridge, grabbed himself a Snapple and then turned to me. "Fine, if you're not going, I'm not going. What're we watching?"

What? He's um... he's gonna stay with me and watch a movie? Uhhhh. What the fuck.

"No, you should go. You want to go."

"I don't want to go," he laughs, "I just go because everyone goes. It's actually considered cool so the fact that you're not going is pretty lame so I'll save you the embarrassment on Monday and stay with you so everyone can laugh at us together for not going to the coolest even of the whole year."

He's being sarcastic, I know it. Well, about the last part since I did hear everyone goes so it must be considered cool or whatever. I don't really know.

So what? He wants to hang out with me? "You look awfully nice to be sitting inside and watching a movie."

Troy chuckled and looked down at his outfit, "Nah, just something I threw on."

"Well, okay," I give in. Not only because I know he's not gonna take no for an answer, but because I do want to hang out with him. Why not? What's the worst thing that could happen? "I haven't deicded on a movie, but um, you can pick whatever you want. I'll be right back."

Maybe the worst that could happen would be that I fall for him. Or that I grow more attracted to him.

But it's too late now. He's heading to the living room to take a seat on the couch and I'm going upstairs to catch my breath. I needed a breather.

My God. Why does Troy Bolton have to be SO HOT?

* * *

><p>"That's just so crazy to me. How in the world have you not had in n out?" Troy exclaims an hour later, "you've been to California before, right?"<p>

"Yeah," I shrug, "but I've just never had it. Is it that good or something?"

He almost looked offended that I asked. But honestly, I'm a New Yorker. I don't know about In-N-Out. It's a west coast thing and yeah, I've heard of it, but I've just never had it. It's not that weird. I don't live on the West Coast. I'm hardly ever on the West coast. So I don't really get his reaction, to be honest.

And I don't even think Texas is considered West Coast, no it's definitely not, but they have In-N-Out so whatever, I'm looping them together.

Troy shook his head and grabbed his water bottle and took a sip, "I just thought a well traveled girl like you would have had it."

"Well, I haven't," I sat back on the couch.

He suddenly stood up, grabbed his keys from the table and looked back at me, "let's go."

What? Go where? No, I'm comfortable. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, let's go get you In-N-Out, it's still open and it's not that late so why not?" he suggests, "I just can't believe you haven't had one and you've been here a month. It's never even crossed my mind until now. So let's go. Please. I'm craving a burger and fries from there so badly right now."

"Umm okay. Yeah, sure." I mean, what else am I gonna do?

Sure, I've been snacking all night, but a meal sounds good right now and so why not?

I head upstairs really quick to grab my wallet and a jacket and when I come down, Troy has the door opened and is basically already halfway out. It's cute how excited he is for me to try it. Or maybe he's just really excited to eat it himself. Don't know. I just hope it's good.

And less than ten minutes later, we were both in line ready to order our food.

Troy ordered for me since I didn't know what to get. I told him what I like so he just ordered a number two, a cheeseburger I guess.

And he told me I had to try the animal fries here. Whatever that meant. I think it's like fries with cheese on top and some sort of sauce. Whatever it is, it's supposed to be really good and I won't regret it, which I hope not. Because all of a sudden, I'm hungry which is weird since I've been snacking all night.

We grab a booth in the back of the restaurant and wait for our food to be ready, which shouldn't take long.

"Trust me, you're going to love it."

"I better, because I had no plans to leave my house tonight."

Troy laughed and moved the ketchup so he could rest his arm on the table, "so how was New York, was it everything you wanted and more?"

Aw fuck. New York. I wanna go back, I do, but Smith wasn't exactly happy with the way I left things. He said he likes me a lot so yeah, he's all for the break and what makes me happy, but I don't know. I fear it's going to be different when I go back. But that's the thing, I think I want them to be different which is so weird because he's everything I've wanted and more. He's going places in life, he's nice, he's funny, he's sweet. And ugh. Am I blowing this? Was it a huge mistake to break it off for the time being? Only time will tell... and right now, I'm focused on my life in Texas and what's going to make me happy here.

"Um, yeah, it was fun," I think I took way too long to answer. "Got to see all my friends and my brother so that was cool."

"I'm sure they all really missed you," he looks deep into my eyes and gah, why is he so beautiful?

"Yeah," I could barely get out.

I had to look away from him or else I was going to explode.

Explode of what? I'm not sure, I just knew I was. So I glanced around and room and casually looked at everyone that was here. And then I spotted someone who was taking a seat with her friend and she was just staring over at us. She looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't place her. Maybe she goes to our school? That's probably it. And then I realized she was probably looking over at us because of Troy, the most popular guy at school. Duh. Of course.

Troy excused himself to go to the bathroom so while he was gone, I took out my phone and started checking instagram and twitter.

But once I was done with that, I looked to my right and was about to look around the place, but the girl who was just looking over at us was still looking over at us except this time Troy wasn't there so what could she possibly want? It wasn't just an off to the air stare. No. She was staring and she looked mad or sad or some type of grey emotion. She just didn't look thrilled and I have no idea what I could have done to this girl. Or who this girl was for that matter.

As soon as Troy came and sat down, though, I realized that she probably hated me because I was with the school's golden boy. And she wasn't or something.

I had to ask him what was up. It was freaking me out. "Hey, don't look now, but do you know that girl to the right?"

Troy waited a couple of seconds and then discreetly looked over to where I was talking about but immediately turned back and his face was now emotionless. Not as excited as he looked when we first got here. "Yeah, I know her."

Umm okay. Is that all he's going to give me? "Oh um, okay, she was staring over here so I didn't know because I don't know her."

"She's my ex girlfriend," is all he said.

Oh fuck. This is the ex girlfriend? Valerie's neighbor? Now I know why she looks familiar. She's Troy's ex. His ex girlfriend. The thought of that actually makes my stomach turn a bit and I have no idea why. Like, why should I care? Why do I ever care about Troy's ex girlfriend? But for some annoying reason, I do and I wanna know everything that happened... why they broke up.

I grabbed my soda and took a sip and tried to come up with a discreet question. Ugh. "Oh, does she hate you or something? She doesn't look happy."

"She doesn't hate me," he says casually, "I hate her."

And then the worker brought over our food and that was the end of that conversation.

It took him a few minutes to smile again. But once I told him that the cheeseburger was really good and that the fries were even better, his face lit up. And it wasn't on purpose. I honest to God loved the fries and loved the cheeseburger and I'm so glad he brought me here.

"I hope you're not just humoring me," he tells me as he takes a bite of his double double, which is like my cheeseburger but double patty.

"No, no, for real. It's SO good. I don't know if it's the best hamburger I've ever had, but like I'm pretty sure I'll be addicted and will want to come tomorrow."

Troy smiled and reached over for his drink, "I'm glad. Now you have one more reason to love Texas, right?"

Yes. In-N-Out and Troy Bolton. But I am never telling him that. EVER.

"Yes," I smile at him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I'm sitting on Valerie's nook thing by her window staring out looking at her neighbor's house.

Yes, Troy Bolton's ex girlfriend. HOW CREEPY.

Valerie emerges from her closet carrying two white dresses and a black one. "Yeah, sure. But I need your advice first. Which dress do you like better? I have my friends birthday dinner tonight and it's at this fancy place. And I can't decide between all of these. I think I'm leaning more towards these white ones."

She holds them all up for me to see and I think I like the black one the best. But she wants white so um... "I think I like the long sleeve white dress better."

"Same," she says throwing the other ones on her bed and going over to her long mirror to hold the winning dress up against her, "I think it might be a bit cold in there so I think this one will be perfect. And the other one's kind of short."

"Yeah," is all I really say, keeping me eyes on this girl's house, hoping she comes out of it. Actually, I don't know what I'm doing watching it, to be honest.

Valerie goes back in her closet to put the other dresses away and then comes out and sits at her desk, "so what's up?"

Oh right. Umm. "Who's that girl you live next to?"

"Taylor?" she scrunches her nose a bit, "Taylor Holt? You haven't seen her around before?"

"I mean, yeah, I've seen her but I saw her at In-N-Out yesterday and she was um, she was looking at me like she wanted to kill me." I wasn't gonna go into detail of why I wanted to know, but I have no other choice. "And I don't know, just kinda wanted to know what her deal was or whatever."

Valerie turned to me from looking at her computer and gave me a weird look. "Who'd you go to In-N-Out with?"

Yep. It has to come out now. "Troy."

"That's where he was? He didn't go to homecoming because he went to In-N-Out with you?"

"It's not a big deal," I try to shrug it off as nothing, but maybe it is, ya know? "I mean, this Taylor girl obviously didn't go to homecoming either so..."

Val rolled her eyes and got up to grab her phone from her bed, "Taylor Holt doesn't go to our school. She goes to a private school. That's um. Wait. Are you and Troy dating or something? Do you guys have something going on?"

"NO!" I almost say too soon for her to actually believe, "I mean, no. It wasn't a date or anything. I just never tired it so he wanted to take me."

"On homecoming night?" she questions me as she sits on her bed, "I mean, yeah, sure, it's a casual thing. But everyone goes to homecoming. Including Troy Bolton. This is actually the first year he hasn't and we were all wondering where he was and now I know. He was with my cousin at In-N-Out on a date."

"It wasn't a date, Val," I roll my eyes and close the blinds so I don't look creepy, "it wasn't even planned."

And then a smile emerged on Valerie's face and she shrieked.

What? What is going on?

She got up and came over to where I was sitting and grabbed my shoulders, "Troy Bolton is so into you and you're so nonchalant about it. Oh my gosh. The guy everyone wants is into the new girl. That's major. You should be ecstatic right now."

Should I? Maybe I would be if it didn't seem like a game, you know? I am into Troy and him being into me too is so ideal right now but I don't want enemies.

"I mean, he's cool. I like him, but I don't know, Val. I don't want enemies. I'm new here. The last thing I need is girls hating me."

"They won't hate you," she scoffs, "they'll just be jealous of you. Troy Bolton NEVER dates anyone."

What is she talking about? "Um... Taylor?"

Valerie rolled her eyes and got up and went back to her desk where he computer was, "okay. Taylor was an exception that didn't end well. And that was a few months ago so whatever. But seriously, every girl wants him and Taylor has been his only girlfriend. You should feel proud of yourself right now."

"Maye he's just being nice to the new girl. Maybe he just feels bad for me."

"Nah," she shakes her head, "there was a new girl last spring. He made no effort to get to know her and she's really pretty."

Okay. Umm. I'm coming to terms with the fact that he does seem into me and that's frightening. Intimidating. How in the world did I land the most popular guy here? Sure, in New York, it's a different story because that's my world. But here. I'm not from here. I still think plaid is hideous and I still wear my boots from Chanel and Valentino, you know? I'm not different. I'm still a New York girl... I'm just living in Texas now.

"So why did they break up?"

"Troy and Taylor?" she turned her attention to me for a moment, "he broke up with her, but it was pretty ugly, I think."

"You think? You don't know what happened?" I really want to know what happened. BADLY.

Val shook her head as she scrolled through something on her computer, probably Facebook. "No, I mean. I'm friends with Troy, but not close enough to where he'd tell me why exactly. No one really knows, actually. Just that it wasn't pretty and he hates her or something like that. Maybe she hates him, too."

Gah. WHAT HAPPENED? I thought Val would for sure know since I didn't want to ask Troy about it. "Oh. That's weird. Doesn't seem like a guy who would hate a girl. Or anyone for that matter."

"Exactly. I mean, I heard she maybe cheated on him, but it's not for sure."

What the fuck. Who would ever cheat on Troy Bolton? Not only is he beyond gorgeous, he has a great personality to go along with it. Very charismatic and outgoing. Friendly and nice. And really funny. He's always making me laugh. So like, why would anyone ever take that for granted? Maybe she did cheat on him if he hates her, right? That's the only logical explanation here. Because I don't think I could ever hate him.

Poor Troy. If that were true. I can't imagine being cheated on. That must really suck.

"Do you honestly think it would be a waste of time if I maybe wanted to pursue something with Troy?" I ask Val for her honest opinion.

She looked over at me, closed her laptop and gave me a smile. "I don't think so. He's really popular, but he's also super nice. You don't really find that combination too often. So, like, he's a good person. I really like him as a friend and stuff."

That makes me happy since she knows Troy and she's my cousin. Sure, Emily told me to go for it, but hearing Val think it wouldn't be a waste is nice.

Now all I gotta do is find a way to keep hanging with him.

* * *

><p>Another Friday night, another party.<p>

But this time, I really did not mind being here. I actually wanted to be here.

Probably because it's being held at Jackie's house and over these last few weeks, we've really gotten to know each other in class. And I like her. She's my friend and Emily's my friend. And Leah. And they're all here. And they're all so nice to me and I love it.

"You're spending the night, right?" Jackie asks me as she hands me a drink she made for me, "or is Val gonna give you a ride?"

"No, I'm spending the night," I tell her with a smile.

Yes. Can you believe that? I'm SPENDING the night at Jackie's house. In TEXAS. I have a friend in Texas whose house I'm spending the night in. And I can't get over it. I don't know why. It's so bizarre to me. But I want to spend the night. I want to be here. And I just want to party with these people.

Valerie mentioned that Emily and her friends are really nice girls and they're all so cool, so I trust them. I trust spending the night here will be just fine.

Plus, I wanted to drink and not have to worry about a ride and make sure my DD was actually not drinking, you know?

"Cool, your first sleepover in Texas," she laughs as she puts some hair behind her ear, "but just so you know, I'm probably not going to cook you breakfast because I'm the worst cook, ever, but I WILL drive us to get breakfast."

"Fine by me," I laugh, taking a sip of my drink, "no, but really, thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Of course. We're happy you're here."

And strangely, I'm kind of happy to be here, too.

Jackie tells me she'll see me in a bit because she was going to go grab some more alcohol and bring it to the bar or something.

I continued drinking the drink she made me and then made my way outside where everyone was at. People were playing beer pong, other people were playing flip cup or something like that. And the rest were just standing around, mingling, listening to music.

"Heads up, Trevor Leal is going to ask you out," I hear out of nowhere behind me.

And when I turn around, I see Troy standing there, with a small smile on his face. What? Trevor Leal? "How do you know?"

He chuckled a bit and looked around the place, probably scanning the place for Trevor or something if it were true. "Because I know everything. And I know that he's going to approach you in a bit and ask you if you want to grab some dinner, so thought I'd warn you. You know, so you could be prepared with an answer. If you don't want to seem too excited, or if you want to find a way to let him down easy..."

"I don't even really know him," I tell him, honestly, "he's just in my art class."

"Well, I'm just telling you what I know. That he's going to ask you out," he tells me.

And I'm honestly really surprised by it. Trevor's cute, but no. I don't really know him or care to get to know him.

In fact, he kind of annoys me in Art. Always making really annoying jokes. Playing the penis game, where you gradually increase the volume of your voice while saying "penis" or something like that. It's really annoying and he could be a really cool person to hang out with, but I don't really think I want to.

"Great, now I'm going to spend my whole night trying to avoid him rather than having one moment where I didn't know what was coming and I could have just said no and gotten that over with."

"I'm sorry," Troy holds up his hands in the air like he's defending himself, "thought I was helping you out a bit. Unless you just wanna tell him yes..."

It seemed like he was fishing for an answer. Even though I pretty much just gave him one? Doesn't me saying I'm gonna try to avoid him imply that I don't want to go out with him? Gah. This is way too complicated. Troy either likes me or not and I want him to tell me RIGHT NOW.

And why he is really telling me about Trevor Leal? Would he care if I went on a date with him?

Hmmmm. "Should I just say yes then? Save him some embarrassment?"

"You want to?" he asks, looking around the place again, "I mean, sure, you can do whatever you want, but Trevor Leal is kind of annoying."

Yeah, I could definitely see that, but by him telling me that, ah, maybe he does like me. Maybe he doesn't want me to go on a date with him. "I don't want to go out with him so maybe you can go tell him that so he doesn't ask me? Saves us both some time."

A small smile emerged on his face and once again, I'm confused about everything. "Just ignore him. I'll help you."

"You'll help me?" I laugh, taking a sip of my drink really quick, "what does that even mean?"

"It means that he's not going to ask you out if you're with me all night. Or with my friends. He's way too much of a chicken to ask a girl out in front of people. He won't take rejection too well."

"Well, can't he just pull me aside?" I question. How will me hanging out with Troy all night actually stop him? "He can pull me aside and then ask me?"

And then I get it. Me hanging out with Troy will imply that Troy has me or whatever. That I'm with Troy. And that Trevor Leal can't ask me out. And I don't know if I like that or not. I don't know if I care for Troy using that against Trevor. Even if it does help me out. It just feels a bit weird.

Troy stares off to God knows where, looking at God knows who and once again, here I am, taking him in.

He then turns to me, "he could pull you aside and ask you."

Suddenly, I'm nervous. His blue eyes are looking into mine and that's enough to make me nervous. It's enough to get me feeling all giddy inside.

But it's not enough to where I don't want to be around hi. I want to hang out with him. and talk to him. And stare at him. So I take a look around the place, see Trevor Leal from afar talking to some friends, drinking a beer, and decide that yes, I'll hang out with Troy Bolton tonight... I mean, he is offering.

"Let's play beer pong," I tell him, downing the rest of my drink, "yeah?"

"What?" he looks a little surprised. I've never taken initiative to hang out with him, really. "Okay."

And off we went to play beer pong.


	15. Chapter 15

Trevor Leal didn't end up asking me out on Friday.

I'm not sure if he really was, but I mean, why would Troy lie to me?

Not that it really matters. I would definitely say no. Because obviously I'm into Troy. And I really don't think anything should or will happen between us, but like, lately, all my time is spend thinking about Troy that going out with someone else would be weird. Really weird.

So yeah, I guess it's better that he didn't ask me. Saved me the trouble or saying no.

"You know who I heard was going to ask you out?" Leah asks me as we're heading out of English, "Trevor Leal. Do you talk to him?"

"Oh, I heard that, too," so it wasn't a lie. Hmm. Not that I thought it was, but there was a good chunk of time I wasn't with Troy at that party on Friday and it was just me and Val and some friends so Trevor could have easily asked me then, "I don't, really."

"But you know him right?"

"Yeah, he's in my Art class. He's cute."

Leah nodded, "he is. But he's so annoying. So let's hope he doesn't."

Hmm. Troy said that, too. I could kind of figure that's true, but you never know. Some people can be totally different around their friends than with some girl. So I kind of pushed that to the back of my mind, but maybe he is really obnoxious. "I guess he was going to ask me out at Jackie's on Friday, but I don't know what happened. He never came up to me, which I'm happy about, I didn't have to make up some bullshit excuse to say no."

"Oh my gosh, because you were hanging with Troy the whole time," Leah laughed, stopping me in the hallway, "you're, like, totally off limits now."

"What?" What the heck is she talking about? "Off limits? I'm not off limits...?"

"Not technically, but to other guys, you are. Like Troy Bolton got to you first and so everyone else is backing off."

I get what she's saying, yes, but no. Troy Bolton hasn't even asked me out. It's been like over a month. Surely he would if he liked me, right? Yeah, I had Smith but he didn't know about that. He still could have asked me out if he wanted to. And he didn't.

So I really don't understand. "Leah, I really don't think he's going to ask me out or anything like that. i think we're just friends."

"Oh please. Troy's totally into you and you know it," she laughs as we continue to walk down the hall, "the fact that he's seen with you and then everyone thinks you're off limits is a pretty big sign that Troy's into you. If it was me he was hanging out with, people wouldn't assume that we like each other. They just wouldn't. But with you, they do. And so my dear, Troy Bolton is into you and you're into him, too."

"Okay, maybe I am, but he seriously hasn't made a move," I finally confess to her, "I've been here for over a month now. A month and a few weeks and he hasn't asked me out. He hasn't tried hooking up with me at a party..."

Leah looked a bit stumped. Ha. Got her. But then she stopped and came up with an explanation. "Troy Bolton is such a guy. He doesn't want to get rejected."

That's what he said about Trevor Leal. Ha. "But I don't think I would reject him."

"He doesn't know that," she shrugs, "I mean, have you shown you're interested in him? Maybe that's what he's looking for?"

"I feel like I'm constantly staring at him," I laughed, couldn't believing that, that actually came out of my mouth, "but yeah, right. He's hot to know every single girl in this school would be attracted to him. There's no way he's looking for some sort of sign before making any type of move."

We stopped walking and we're in the middle of the quad and she's going one way to class ad I'm going the other way.

So Leah quickly tells me, "it wouldn't hurt. But trust me, I'm pretty sure Troy Bolton is interested in you."

And with that, she was off to her next class and I was off to mine.

With Troy. Gahhhh.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gabriella, wait up," I hear from behind me and I already know that voice anywhere.<p>

Yep. I turn around and Troy Bolton's walking up to me with a paper in his hand and that gorgeous smile on his gorgeous face.

He's now standing in front of me, looking a bit sweaty from practice and hands me a piece of paper, "we're having a fundraiser at On The Border Mexican Grill. It's on Knox St. Tonight, anywhere from 5 to 9. Money goes to the Children's hospital, so if you're not busy, you should come..."

Children's hospital? Ahhhh. He's getting me right where it hurts.

My little cousin was sick when he was younger, and thank God he's all better, but the Children's Hospital is near and dear to my heart so of course I want to go and help him out. Help his team out. The Hospital. Anything for them. Honestly.

"What time?" I ask him again even though it's clearly on the flier and I could check for myself.

"I'll probably be there around 6:30/7," he answers which wasn't really what I was asking, but it's a better answer so I'm not complaining, "but it's from 5 to 9 so you can go anytime between them. Bring your parents. Or cousins. Or Emily. The more, the merrier..."

Now that I think about it, Emily, Jackie and Leah are busy. They're celebrating Leah's mom's birthday. And Valerie's sick today, so...

That would leave my parents, which I doubt. It's Thursday. My mom goes to a Pilates class on Thursday night and my dad is asleep by 7:30. So.

"Yeah, I don't think any of them can make it, but I'll go. Get some take out."

"I thought I told you, take out from places aren't as good," he laughed a bit as he reached for his keys in his bag.

"It'll be fine," I push some hair behind my ear.

He kind of just stands there, looks at me, but doesn't say anything. And it's not making me uncomfortable, but we often have moments like these and it definitely gives me butterflies. Goosebumps. Whatever you want to call it. Because his piercing blue eyes are just like looking into my soul.

No, that's dramatic. But they are really blue. And they do make me weak at the knees.

"I'll pick you up. And we'll go together," he finally tells me, "yeah?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. I'm sure you're going with friends or your family." I REALLY wasn't fishing for him to ask me to tag along with him. Honestly.

But he shakes his head and I know he's going to push for it. "No, I wasn't. My mom's going at 5 with my sisters and I was just gonna go by myself, probably meet up with people there, but it wasn't a set thing. Honestly. We should go together. If you want to..."

Now's my time to flirt back. To let him know I'm interested, right? But I shouldn't. I can't. I'm leaving mid-December. It's mid-October and it'll be bad.

Yet somehow, he draws me in and I just can't say no. "Well, okay, that's fine."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6:30?" he smiles at me.

"Sure," I nod, grabbing my keys.

He then tells me he'll see me later and walks off to his car.

And I'm standing there, thinking about how I probably shouldn't hang out with him.

But I can't stop. I just cant.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you, but the chips and salsa are my favorite part of any Mexican place," Troy tells me as he grabs some chips.<p>

"No, it's definitely the best," I agree with him, also grabbing a few chips and dipping them in salsa before throwing them in my mouth, "these specifically."

He nodded his head, agreeing, but couldn't say much because his mouth was filled with chips.

I've never been to this place, but I like it. I like the vibe.

And it's pretty packed. Mainly older people, but there are kids here. People from school. Participating in this fundraiser. It's for boys soccer and girls soccer so there's quite a bit of people here supporting. And yet here I am, with Troy Bolton where everyone can freaking see us having dinner together.

But I mean, if he doesn't mind, then I shouldn't mind, either, right?

"You're going to love the enchiladas," he tells me once his mouth is empty, "they are so freaking good."

"I hope so," I grab another chip and throw it in my mouth, "I'm really picky about my enchiladas, so the better be good."

He laughed and washed all these chips down with his soda before looking around the place. He waved at someone and I looked over to see who it was out of curiosity and it was some guy I don't really know. i mean, I recognize him, but I haven't talked to him. He's just in one of my classes.

And then he waves to someone else, gets up, tells me he'll be right back and leaves me there.

It doesn't really matter. I'm not upset about it. It's not like this is a date or anything. No way. It was spontaneous and one of those plans you make in the moment, you know? So yeah, this is definitely not a date.

Which is good. I can't go out with him. I shouldn't go out with him. I don't want to take the chance of liking him for real, you know? Because I am going back to New York. I know I am. I've been trying. And my mother's seen that so there's no way she won't let me go back to all my friends in New York.

But my God, he's so hot. And I can't stay away that I'm trying to think if it's actually possible for someone to casually date him?

Like, do you think if something were to happen between us, I can stop myself from getting too attached? Getting too many feelings or him?

"Sorry," he comes back after a minute or so, "had to talk to Kenny about something."

"Oh no, it's fine," he interrupts my thinking, which is totally okay, because I shouldn't think about us dating at all. Even if I really want to kiss him. And know all these little things about him that only a girlfriend should know. Gah, stop Gabriella! "I get how popular you are."

He shook his head and laughed, "no way. I bet you were way more popular in New York. Like, I probably don't even compare."

Hmm. I'm trying to compare, but it's different. It's a different kind of popular. "It's hard to describe, but nah, I think you take the cake. Not every guy wanted to date me like every girl here wants to do..."

Oh fuuuuuck. Did that just come out of my mouth? Honestly. Shit. Shit. Shittttt. I'm such an idiot. Is he going to think I want to date him? Ughhhh.

"That's not true," he tells me, picking up his soda, "you haven't even talked to every girl at school."

"I don't have to do that. I hear things," I give him a small smile.

Again, he shook his head and gave a small laugh. He was so modest, it was cute. "So not every guy wanted to date you at your school?"

Nope. I can say that with one hundred percent confidence. But I mean, maybe a handful. I did talk to some guys, flirted with them, see if there was anything there, but nothing really stuck. But Troy... oh, no, I'm positive eery single girl at school would want to date him. At least go on a date with him.

"Nope," I give him a small smile, happy that I was right, "not even close."

"I find that hard to believe."

Oh. Um. Okay. Whoa. I didn't think it was going to go this way. I thought we were just joking around and it was going to die down any minute, but the second he said that, his eyes looking into mine, there is was again... that moment. Our moment. The moment we keep having. And it's fucking driving me crazy. So crazy. And I think I finally came to terms that yes, Troy Bolton is actually interested in me, Gabriella Montez.

I don't say much, but give him a small and look around the room for a second. And then my eyes land back on him. And I ahve to say something. "Thanks."

Really, Gabriella? Thanks? Ughhh. What an idiot I am, but it made him laugh and he didn't say anything after that about it anymore.

So really, I shut down the conversation and I was happy about it. It was getting a bit awkward. But if Troy Bolton is actually into me, why hasn't he asked me out? Like a real date? Like a Saturday night, dinner kind of date?

That's the part I don't get. Shouldn't he have asked me out by now if he was?

Ugh. I'm getting real impatient just waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

Being a Greek goddess is so overrated and so cliche, but literally had no clue what to be so that's what I am. A Greek goddess.

Aphrodite, to be exact. The goddess of love, beauty and... pleasure. Ha.

And to be honest, I didn't know how out Valerie went for her annual Halloween party, but I just found out that she goes ALL OUT. Seriously. Her backyard looks AMAZING. It's decorated to the brim with Halloween decoration. She has strobe lights. Coolers full of beer and alcohol. Chips and dip everywhere. Lights hanging all around. Tables for beer pong. A photo booth. Seriously, she goes all out and it's amazing. I'm so happy I'm here for it. It looks like so much fun.

"Holy fuck, you look hot," Valerie tells me as she hands me a bottle of Captain Morgan, "do you mind putting that on the table back there?"

"Thanks," I laugh before walking over and putting it down.

I come back and she's scrambling to get things together while some guests are trickling in through the back.

Jackie, Leah and Emily show up, hand in hand and they all look amazing. They're all Disney princesses which is such a good idea and they asked if I wanted to join in on the fun, but nah, it was their thing. And they did it well. It wasn't cheesy or anything. Like, they didn't get customized costumes thank God.

Emily was Belle so she was wearing this yellow dress that was exactly the same color, her hair was up in a bun and she just pulled off the look impeccably.

"I would never be able to pull that off," is the first thing she tells me as she gives me a hug, "you look ridiculously good. Oh my gosh."

"Oh please, look at you," I stand back so I could motion with my hands, "you look good."

She laughed and was about to say something, but something behind me caught her eye. She was just staring. A blank expression on her fact which is weird because she's always smiling. Seriously. Emily is such a happy person and I really love that about her. But right now, I'm getting nothing from her.

I turn around and see my brother standing with my cousin Caroline and they're talking to Valerie's best friend, Sabrina.

Now I get why she's looking. My brother. "You should go talk to him," I turn around and give her a smile, "I'm sure he'd love to see you again."

She looks at me like I'm absolutely crazy and just laughs it off. A nervous laugh, I think, which is so cute. Emily hasn't talked about liking any guys since I've been here. Just her ex boyfriend. And it's not ideal since my brother lives in New York, but it wouldn't hurt for her to talk to him? Hang out a bit if they can? I'm sure he'd be up for it. He finds her absolutely gorgeous. I know that.

"Who's that girl with him?" she asks, I think assuming it's his girlfriend but gross.

"Not his girlfriend," I laugh, "I wouldn't tell you to go talk to him if he was standing with his girlfriend. It's our cousin Caroline. She's from New York. They came together for the weekend and yeah. Want me to call him over? You can say hi and..."

"Don't do that!" she instructs me, "oh my gosh. No. How embarrassing will that be? I'm fine, I'm fine. I just um, wasn't expecting him here."

I wasn't buying it, but I wasn't gonna force her to talk to him.

But I wasn't going to have to because Caroline and Joey were walking over to us, a drink in each of their hands, and a smile on both of their faces. I'm SOOO happy they're here. We spent all day yesterday hanging out. I ditched school for them. And now, we're hanging out here. It's gonna be a good night, I hope.

"Hey, guys," I tell them and then turn to Emily, "Em, this is my cousin Caroline. And you know my brother."

Joey smiled at her and I could tell he was excited that she was here. And vice versa. It's honestly so cute to watch. Not ideal. But cute nonetheless. I LOVE playing match-maker. "Nice to see you again."

Emily finally found her words after a moment of awkward silence and said hi to him and my cousin. "Yeah, yeah, welcome to Texas. I hope you guys like it."

"Oh I LOVE it," Caroline gushed about it as she looked around the place, "the fact that wearing plaid shirts, jean shorts and cowboy boots is actually real is SO cool. It's not just in the movies. I love that. And the food. Oh my gosh. So amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, the food is definitely the best part," Emily smiles at her, "yeah, um if you like Cajun food, you have to try Patillo's before you leave. The best."

Caroline turned to me with excitement in her eyes, "oh my gosh, Gabs, let's go please! I have a new found love for Cajun."

I laughed and told her we could. It was their last day tomorrow so of course I'll take them there. And I love Cajun food now, too, so I want to try it myself. "Yes, we can go tomorrow. And you're joining us, Emily, since you recommended it. I actually don't even know where it is, to be honest."

"Yes, come!" Caroline turned to her and egged her on, "I'm on such a Texas high right now, I love it!"

Emily nervously laughed. I knew she didn't really know what to say, but ultimately she accepted like I knew she would. "Okay, cool, thanks, I will."

While they were busy making plans, my eyes wandered to Troy who was entering.

He was so beautiful. And looked SO hot.

I couldn't really make out what he was dressed as, but whatever it was, he looked hot. He looked hot just standing there. He looked hot as he was walking around saying hi to people. Ugh. I had to stop staring, but I couldn't help it. Why is he so beautiful and why am I so attracted to him? Insanely attracted.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," I tell them before walking away to where the drinks are, aka where Troy's standing.

And as I reach over for a red cup, he does, too.

He turns to me, kind of looks me up and down, and then gives me a smile. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"Hi," I push some hair behind my hears, "sorry, go ahead."

He grabs a cup and then hands one to me and asks what I want to drink. I tell him to just give me whatever, because I honestly had no idea. I seriously just came over here in hopes of talking to him. I didn't even care about the drink, to be honest, but I have to make it seem like I did.

Troy pours some Captain Morgan into my cup along with some coke and that's fine. I've always liked those two together, anyway. "Thank you."

He nods as he pours himself some, too. "Did you just get here, too?"

"Not really," I shake my head, "I've been here for a little while now. Val needed help."

"Oh, right, of course."

Now that I'm next to him, I can clearly see he's dressed as Aladdin, which is crazy because that's my favorite Disney movie. I was Princess Jasmine for three straight Halloweens. I mean, if this isn't fate then I don't know what is. No, just kidding. I can't. I'm not going to. I don't even know what I'm talking about.

Troy smiled at me and then leaned against the table, looking like he was ready to have a conversation with me, "Greek goddess?"

"Yeah," I laugh a bit, "so overplayed, I know."

"No," he shakes his head and laughs along with me, "no, it's nice."

"Thanks, you look nice, too. Aladdin is actually my favorite Disney movie," ugh Gabriella, why did you say that? He's gonna think you're hitting on him. And okay, subconsciously, I probably was, but I don't want him thinking that at all. How embarrassing, you know?

It's been like a week since we had that moment and we haven't really talked much.

I mean, yes, we talk in class, but it was less than usual. It wasn't like before and everything feels a bit different now, but it's nothing alarming.

"I'm gonna go find Tim, but I'll see you around," he tells me with a small smile before grabbing his drink off the table.

"Okay," is all I really say.

And then I turn around and find my friends.

Ugh. Troy Bolton is driving me absolutely nuts. And I fucking hate it.

* * *

><p>I'm doing everything in my power to not like Troy.<p>

But it's hard. It's hard when he's everywhere. He's at the parties I go to, in my classes, goes to my school, and we go to the same restaurants. And it sucks.

It sucks because I shouldn't be liking him. I'm the new girl. He's the most popular guy in school. Yeah, sure, if we were back in new York it would totally be fine because I am the popular girl there. But we're not. We're in Texas. And I'm a nobody here. He's a somebody and he deserves another somebody, too.

And also, I'm FREAKING LEAVING TO NEW YORK. I shouldn't even be thinking about guys.

But it's hard. I can't help but feel this insane attraction to him. And every time I'm around him, I kind of just want to leap into his arms and kiss him.

"You okay?"

Of course. Of course it's Troy Bolton checking on me "Um, yeah, I'm good."

He smiled, that Troy Bolton smile, and took a seat next to me with a beer in his hand, "so then why aren't you in the back with everyone? You left your brother and cousin."

"They have each other, they're good," I tell him, looking down at my phone to a text message from Kelly, "but you're right."

I was about to get up, but it looked like he was getting comfortable so I kind of just sat back as well. I don't really know what was going on. I haven't talked to him all night and now here he is, sitting right next to me, looking hot as usual.

Quickly, I texted back Kelly then locked my phone and turned it upside down on my lap.

Troy looked over at me, I could feel his eyes on me, and when I didn't feel them going away, I turned to look at him, as well.

And he kind of just stared at me. "What's up?" I called him out on it.

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "no, nothing. Just... you look really nice tonight."

Okay, Gabriella, deep breath. He basically told you that earlier. It's nothing to be blushing over and getting butterflies. But I can't help it. I can't help but feel giddy and happy when he tells me things like that. When he's basically flirting with me, you know? It feels nice. And it's wrong, I know, but whatever..

I'm leaving in two months. Well, a month and a half. I have to keep telling myself that. I'm freaking leaving.

"Oh, uh, thank you," I tell him like an idiot. Ugh.

"Your brother seems nice."

"What?" I get lost in his eyes for a second, "oh, yeah, he is, definitely the nicer one out of the two of us. Friendlier, I should say."

He laughed and looked straight ahead, bringing his beer to his mouth and taking a sip, "hey, you're pretty nice."

I am nice. At least I think so, so it was nice to hear. "Thanks."

Silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was a nice silence. And I'm glad it was.

And I'm not sure if he could see me staring at him since he was staring straight ahead, looking like he had something on his mind, but I couldn't help, but wonder why he was out here. What pulled him away from the party? I mean, I'm definitely not being interesting right now. Why doesn't he get up and leave?

"Are you busy on Friday?"

"Oh um, no," I tell him, who's still not looking over at me. He's staring straight ahead as if I'm not even there. "I'm not busy."

And then he very slowly turned his head toward me and looked into my eyes. And I got chills. "Do you maybe want to grab some dinner or something?"

Dinner? A date? Is he asking me out on a date? Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. It's finally happening. And I know I should say no. I know that. But no doesn't come out because well, I do want to go on a date with him more than anything. "Dinner sounds good."

"Okay," he smiles at me, "is seven okay?"

"Yeah, seven works."

Silence again. And again, it's not awkward. It's kind of just like, okay. Cool. We're going on a date and we're both excited about it.

But I should probably get back to my cousin and my brother. They did come all the way from New York, so… "I should probably head back in there."

"Oh yeah, yeah," he gets up, leaving me room to get up as well and walk back into the party, "after you…"

I smile at him, excited about Friday, and get up to head back.

And when we get back to the party, I go one way and he goes the opposite and when I reach my cousin and brother, who are with Emily, I turn to my right and see Troy discreetly try to look my way as well.

Both smiling at each other, I knew Friday couldn't come soon enough.

Gahh. What a night.


	17. Chapter 17

"So he straight up just asked you on a date?" Valerie grabs the bag of chips from me and pours some in a plate, "see, I knew he liked you. Where are you guys going to go? Oooh, you guys should go to that new Italian restaurant downtown."

This is why I'm barely telling her. Our date is tomorrow and I'm barely telling her because she'll want to know everything. "Yeah, I don't know."

She went over to the fridge and took out the sour cream, "Do you think it'll go anywhere? I mean, he's nice, but..."

"But what?" I want to know why she stopped talking.

"No, nothing, never mind," she shakes her head but then realizes I'm not going to stop pestering her until she tells me what she was going to say, "I don't know. He doesn't really do girlfriends. We were all kind of shocked when he and Melissa dated."

"You're confusing me. You told me I should be proud that he's interested because he NEVER dates and now it's a concern?"

She shakes her head like she's regretting ever saying anything, but honestly, she's confusing me. Does she want me to date him or not? I was under the impression that she was all for it, to be honest. "No, yeah, it's great that he's interested, but the fact that he doesn't do girlfriends means he just dates around, one girl after the other which to me is not dating. That's what I meant. He obviously goes out with girls. But nothing ever lasts."

Oh. Here I was thinking he never even goes out on dates. But that's not the case. Silly me. Why would I think he would break his rule for little ole me? HA.

"Oh, okay," is all I really manage to get out.

"Forget I said anything," Val waves her hands in the air, "I'm probably being stupid. He's into you, obviously."

Maybe so, but she kind of just killed the high I was on so now I'm looking at everything. He does go out with girls. He just doesn't make them girlfriends or whatever. He's popular here. I'm not. And we're probably more different than I think we are. I'm not from here. Well, he isn't either, but California and Texas are definitely more relatable or alike, whatever. Man, now I'm second guessing everything.

And I really didn't want to because I do want to hang out with him. And I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about kissing him.

Wait. Gabriella, who even says you guys are going to kiss? That first date could go horribly wrong. Stop getting ahead of yourself, girl. Relax.

You know what? I'm right. Ha. I have to relax and not jump to conclusions. I'll go out with him, if things don't click, they don't click and that's it. Done. Move on. I'm back to New York in two months and that's it. I can't have a negative mind about this. So I need to push all that to the back of my mind for right now.

But what if it goes good? Then what? Fuuuuck. I'm screwed.

"Gabriella?" Val snaps me out of my thoughts, as usual, "what's up? Still want to go to the mall?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure," I get up right away, heading to get my purse.

Val looks at me a little weirdly, but she doesn't question it. She's got to know I was thinking about Troy. And our date. And everything she said, right? So, she follows me out of her room, downstairs and out the door to the Dallas mall, which is, like, the only mall I've ever been to.

And when we're about to get into her car, we hear a voice coming from the side of her house.

Taylor Holt. Troy's ex girlfriend.

She's staring right at me, as if she recognizes me from In-N-Out which is a little strange. Why would she remember how I look like? I don't think I have a very captivating face. I mean, if I saw me on the street, I wouldn't remember me. So yeah, this was a bit weird.

Or maybe she's just wondering why she's never seen me here with Val. I mean, they are neighbors after all, so, that could definitely be it.

"Hey," Valerie tells her, walking across the driveway closer to her home, "what's up?"

Taylor also walked across her driveway, meeting Valerie at the bush that divides their home, "nothing, nothing. But I'm glad I ran into you. I decided that yeah, I'm going to have a party for my 18th birthday. It's either here or at Monique's house, not sure yet. But can you make it?"

Valerie checks her calendar on her phone, which is weird, because who actually puts events on their phone calendar? She does. "Yeah, yeah, I'm free. I'm so excited. Your parties are always so much fun."

"I know," she smiles, glances at me, and then back at Val, "tell your girls."

"Okay," Valerie says and then looks over at me before introducing me, "oh, Tay, this is my cousin Gabriella. She's new here. Moved from New York."

She looks at me, not saying anything for what felt like forever and then a tiny little smile appears on her face. "Nice to meet you, you're more than welcome to come to my party, too. Unless you have plans with someone else or something."

Ummmmm. Okay. She definitely remembers me. I know she does by that little comment. So all I say is, "thanks."

They parted ways, but not before Taylor got one last look at me, and her smile on her face surprised me.

Maybe she's just playing nice, but she secretly hates me. I don't know. I can feel it.

But whatever. I don't have time for that right now. I want to shop.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so if you honestly don't want to do what I have planned, then please let me know," Troy tells me as he backs out of my driveway.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I buckled up and get comfortable in the seat, "aren't we just going to dinner?"

He laughs a bit as he turns down the radio and glances over at me, "well, yeah, we're going to dinner, but it won't be the kind of dinner where we'll spend two hours at talking. More of a casual thing..."

I have no idea what he means by that. "Can you just tell me what we're doing?"

"Yeah," he laughs, leaning over and opening up his glove compartment, taking out an envelope, "tell me what you think."

"Okay," I take the envelope from him, still having NO idea what was going on.

I mean, how could I? But I opened the envelope and inside were two concert tickets. To Tim McGraw. Tonight. In two hours. Oh my gosh. I LOVE Tim McGraw. Like, know every single song and everything about him kind of love. So this is definitely bringing a huge smile to my face. Ahhhh.

"I'm in. Are you kidding me? I LOVE Tim McGraw."

He laughed, coming to the end of my neighborhood, stopping at the gate, waiting for it to open, "Someone told me you were into country music, but didn't know if you liked Tim McGraw specifically. I've had these tickets for months. My sister didn't want to go after all."

This is SO crazy. I was sad when I wasn't gonna be able to see him when he was gonna in New York in a couple of weeks and here I am, about to see him.

Like, what the fuck? How perfect is this? "Yeah, months ago, I wanted to get tickets to see him in New York, but it was during the week and I would be here and it just wasn't going to work out, which bummed me out..."

"And now you're here, going to his concert," Troy finished it off for me, "it'll be fun. I like him."

"Me, too," I tell him, trying to contain my excitement so I don't seem like such a freak, but honestly, I'm way too stoked, "thank you."

He glances over at me, one hand on the wheel, the other resting in the middle of us and his blue eyes twinkle like never before. Honestly, how am I sitting here right now with the most gorgeous guy about to go watch my one of my favorite country artists? This is absolutely insane. "You're welcome."

And then before I knew it, we were seated across from each other at dinner.

Too bad I couldn't order a margarita here. I was strangely really nervous and it would definitely help my nerves.

But Troy looked fine. He was super talkative which was good for me because he was just spewing out things and questions and I would just kinda respond to everything. It was nice. It wasn't awkward. I felt comfortable, but still, I was nervous for this "date."

"You have to try the fajitas here," he tells me, putting down the menu, "well if you like fajitas, they're SO freaking good."

"I like fajitas," I tell him, closing my menu, "I'll get them."

He continued looking over the menu for another minute or so while our waitress brought us our drinks. A coke for me and an iced tea for him. Supposedly the iced teas are really good here which is weird, I've never had iced tea with Mexican food, but whatever. I'll just stick to my coke. You can't go wrong.

Our waitress asked if we were ready and I was so I went first and then when I was done ordering, Troy finally came to a decision, deciding on the enchiladas.

"The enchiladas here are so good, too," he grabs some chips and dips them in salsa.

"You come here often?"

He shrugged, "sort of. Maybe. It's a little bit of a drive from where we live, but it's seriously so good, which is why I'm even more excited about the concert. It's only ten minutes away from this place. Makes it that much more exciting. You'll love it. Trust me."

Okay, I'll trust him. I love Mexican food so much that I judge it more harshly than other foods, so we'll see. Hopefully he's right.

"When's your birthday?" he asks me out of nowhere.

"January 10th," I tell him with a smile, excited that this date ball is rolling. That's something you ask on a first date. Or just when you're getting to know someone, right? Yeah, pretty sure it is. "When is your birthday?"

"You're older than me by a week," he laughs, grabbing some more chips, "mine is January 17th."

Whoaaa. Same month birthday? I mean, not a big deal, but maybe kinda is. Does that mean we're compatible? "Ha yeah, are you excited?"

He chuckled and nodded, "yep. The big 1-8. Are you planning to go out that weekend to New York to celebrate with all your friends?"

Shittt. How do I tell him that no I'm not planning on going back to New York to celebrate because I'll already be there, unpacked and moved in with my grandma? Ahhh. I don't. I don't tell him. Obviously. That would be the worst thing I could possibly do. But now that I'm thinking about it. I'll be in New York for my birthday without my parents. Should I come home to celebrate with them?

Wait. Did I just call Teas my home? Oh my gosh. Am I actually considering Texas my home even though I've only been there for, like, two months?

Oh my gosh. Maybe I am. What the hell is going on.

"Um, oh, I don't know," I try to shy away from the question because I don't want to answer truthfully, "I haven't really thought about my birthday and what I'm going to do, to be honest. Maybe, I guess. It just depends."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we're only in November, there's no rush planning it."

"Exactly," I tell him, happy I think we're going to drop it. I'm always so amped to talk about my birthday and what I want to do. But right now, I wanted nothing to do with it. I just wanted to talk about something else. And I think we were.

There was a bit of silence that followed, but Troy quickly put an end to it, "are you surprised I asked you out?"

Wait. What? See. NOT SHY. Holy fuck. I mean, Smith was confident and all these other New York guys were, too, but they were also very prideful. And they would never put themselves in a situation where they could be rejected or where an answer could deflate their ego, you know?

But Troy. Nope. He's so forward. And so... it seems like he doesn't give a shit. He's just living life the way he wants to. And that's SO refreshing.

Even though he did take a loooong time to ask me.

I want to say I'm surprised, well, I am, I am surprised he's into me. But I guess I'm not that surprised he asks me out because well, people have been telling me he's into me and people who know him better than I do, so. And also, he was flirting.

"Yeah, I guess," I tried my hardest to act natural, or normal, whatever, "but I mean, I'm glad. I love Tim McGraw."

He laughed, which was exactly what I wanted, "okay, no more Tim McGraw, you're stuck with having to talk to me all night now."

Which wouldn't be so bad. "Okay, I wouldn't mind that, either."

I'm back. Gabriella Montez, the girl who isn't nervous around guys, is back. I finally flirted back with him. Have I flirted with him before? I'm not sure. But what I just said implied that I want to talk to him, I want to hang out with him, and maybe I am into him. And that's major right now because he makes me SO nervous. He makes me not want to say anything stupid and makes me want to just be in his presence... even if it's me across the room, staring at him.

But luckily, right now, he's sitting across from me with his bright blue eyes, smiling back at me.

And there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm not even exaggerating when I say that tonight is going down as one of the best days of my life... top ten, for sure.<p>

Not only is Tim McGraw SO amazing live, but Troy. Troy. He's so much fun. So funny. And I know he's always been nice and funny, but now it's different, we were hanging out as more than friends and he was everything you could want in a boy during a first day and more.

I mean, he would have punched some guy for me. HOW COOL IS THAT?

And the fact that he didn't punch the guy for me was even cooler because I don't condone violence. Ever.

It's long story that I'll explain later but it seriously made me look at him in a new light. A better light. Troy Bolton was a good guy. A nice guy. A smart guy. Funny. Ambitious. Generous. Kind. And hot. No, beautiful. Just soooo good looking. And I couldn't believe I was out on a date with him. I really couldn't.

But that's all over now as we're walking up to my house.

"Thanks again for everything," I tell him as I take a step up to my porch, "for dinner... and the concert. I had a good time."

"No, yeah, thanks for coming," he says, shoving both hands in each other his pockets.

This is where things always got awkward. As far as first dates go, this was the best I've ever had so surely, I want to kiss him more than anything. But I am not making the first move and I have no idea what he's thinking. It seemed like he had a good time as well, so I don't know. Do I just wait it out?

Gah, I'm nervous all over again. I don't want to go inside yet, but at the same time, I do. I want to get the hell out of here with these nerves.

Troy took a step forward and I swallowed. Hard. Was it happening right now?

"You know," he starts to say with a small smile on his face, "you're not what I thought you were going to be. At all."

"How did you think I was going to be?"

He shrugged, staring right into my brown eyes, causing my heart to start beating a little bit faster, "you hear New York, you think stuck up. And you not wanting to give anyone a chance, well... but that's not you at all. You're not stuck up at all."

That made me smile. So much. That's something I NEVER wanted to be. And I know people can assume because I was stand offish AND from New York, the land of stuck up, rich people, but I wasn't like that. It wasn't in my blood and I don't want it to ever be. So him saying that meant a lot.

"You're just, like, really cool... easy-going, and I'm glad you came out with me tonight," he continues, "I had a lot of fun. And maybe we can..."

I didn't even let him finish. In non-Gabriella fashion, I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

And right away, he kissed back, which meant he wanted this, too.

He slowly brought his hand up to my face and cupped it before moving it to the back of my head, running it through my hair and pushing me toward him, deepening the kiss between us. I let my arms fall a bit, but then ran my hand through his hair as well, kissing him with even more passion than before.

There was no tongue, which I didn't mind at all. It was simple, it was amazing, it was.. the best first kiss I've ever had.

And when we broke apart, his blue eyes met my brown eyes and we both couldn't stop smiling.

"I like you," is the first thing he tells me.

Oh my God. It's implied, for sure, but just hearing him say that, hearing those words come out of this mouth... butterflies all over my stomach.

I liked him, too. And I could not believe this was actually happening. Two months ago, I never would have thought this. But here I am, in Texas, kissing some boy I like. A boy from here. Troy Bolton. Am I'm going for it. Fuck it. I can't help how I feel. "I like you, too."

He leaned down and kissed me once again before backing away. "If I don't leave right now, it's gonna be really hard to get rid of me, so... goodnight."

"Goodnight," I tell him, crossing my arms, "see you later."

"See ya," he tells me, walking backwards, looking at his step so he doesn't fall, "sleep tight."

I chuckle because sleep tight? I don't think a boy has ever told me that and I'm sure, judging by the look on his face, he regrets saying it, but it was cute and I'm glad he said it. He gave me one last smile as he made his way off my property and into his car and drove away.

And I walked inside, rushed right upstairs and threw myself on my bed with the biggest smile on my face.

Ahhhhh. I could not believe that just happened.

I couldn't contain my excitement, in typical girl form, so I went over to my purse which I dropped on the way in here and grabbed my phone and went to my contacts straight away. I had to talk about this magical night and everything that it entailed. Every little last detail that made me smile. And the minute I hit "call" on my phone, I could not believe it when I heard the other person on the line answer.

It wasn't my brother. It wasn't Caroline. Or my best friend in the whole world.

Nope. It was friend in Texas. She was the one I wanted to tell everything to. And even that made me smile.

I had friends in Texas now. I had a guy I liked. I had my family.

New York, who?


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, that answer was wrong," I turn my pencil around and erase what I just wrote, laughing, "seriously, I want to get this done, Troy."

Troy threw his head back in frustration, "okay, okay, sorry. I won't spew out wrong answers," he looks back down at his worksheet and then at his notebook, "but I'm seriously stuck. I don't get this chapter."

I look up at him, roll my eyes a bit and then take the book away. "You do chapter seven, I got chapter eight."

"Hey, do not mimic me," he says giving me a stern look, "I got the chapters confused. I get chapter seven, totally get it."

"Riiight," I tell him with a laugh so he knows I'm not actually mad at him even though he knows I'm not, which is something I like about him.

I can be playful. It's never anything serious. No one gets butt hurt. He can take a joke.

And that's always SO important.

"Truth is, I'm just so mesmerized by your beauty, I couldn't think straight."

Even though he's totally kidding around, I still felt my knees grow weak. I felt that he meant it and it just makes me get butterflies. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I tell him, leaning in a bit, inches away from his face, "but next time, you're doing both chapters... by yourself."

He smirked at me as I backed away, "fine. Whatever. I can do it."

It's been a week. Well, close to a week. It'll be a week tomorrow. A week since our first date. And we've hung out every single day. Obviously. We go to the same school so we've hung out and talked there, but Monday, we grabbed some lunch after school and hung out at his house. Wednesday, we saw a movie. And today, we're doing homework together and will probably grab some food after. And I'm having the best time. I love hanging out with him.

My mom thinks maybe I should only hang out with him on the weekends so we won't get tired of each other, but I want to hang with him. And I think he wants to hang out with me, too, since he keeps asking me, right? I don't know. I can't say no.

But I know I should say no. But my heart and my mind are telling me two different things... I _can't _stay away!

"What are you doing Sunday?"

"Sunday?" I look up at Troy and think about it for a moment, "nothing, I don't think."

"You wanna come to my game in Fort Worth?" he asks me, putting his pencil down and smiling a bit, "it's a bit of a drive, but you can come with me, sit with my family, and after we can hang out there. There's this REALLY good Cajun food restaurant that I love going to, but don't get to go to often..."

Sunday? His soccer game? With his family? Ahhhh. I mean, I know I've known him for two months and I've met his family so I'm not nervous or anything like that, but it's sort of... real. Like, he wants me to go to his games.

And I've seen soccer. It's fun to watch. A lot of action. And Cajun food? LOVE. LOVE. LOVE.

This is one of those times where I should say no, just stick to hanging out the two of us or whatever, but I can't. I just can't say no. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. What time is your game at?"

"It's at 11 so we'd probably leave around 10 or so. I have to be there thirty minutes before to warm up and check in."

"Okay," I give him a smile, "I'll be ready at 10."

"Great," he tells me before looking down at his paper to continue working.

And then we sit in silence and finish our homework and this is what I like. It's so easy with us. I can literally sit here for the next 30 minutes and not say a word and I won't feel uncomfortable or feel like anything's wrong. We don't need to be talking. Just being in each other's presence is enough and that's so cool to me. I love it. And I hate it at the same time, obviously. But I can't help it and I don't really want to.

Troy gets up after he's done with his homework and heads over to the kitchen and comes back carrying two water bottles.

"You done?" he asks me, handing it to me, "or are you just getting a head start on the next chapter?"

"Shut up," I close the book and laugh even though he's making fun of me for being an overachiever, "it's always good to ready ahead you know. But thank you for the water. And I should probably get going..."

"Why?" he asks after he takes a sip, "I thought we were going to grab some food or something? You're not hungry?"

Oh I'm hungry. It's close to six and so yeah, dinnertime essentially, but I don't know. Maybe hanging out with him every single day after school is a little excessive and we should slow it down a bit. Not that I think we're moving too fast or anything. I've known him for two months, but still.

It doesn't look like he's mad or anything, but maybe a bit surprised because yeah, we did talk about going to get some sushi.

"Yeah, but I think my mom may have made dinner," I lie. Her and my dad are actually at some dinner.

"Okay," is all he says, but it doesn't sound like he's annoyed or anything. He grabs his books and we make our way out of the dining room table and he sets them down on a table by the stairs. "Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He turns around to balance the book son the table because they almost fell and in that time, I decide that no, I don't want to go home just yet.

And yes, I do want to grab dinner with him. "Actually, let's go grab some sushi. I doubt my mom will care."

"You sure?" he turns back around and gives me a small smile, "if you want to eat at home, that's totally okay with me."

"No, yeah, I'm sure," I nod, giving him a smile, too.

One, there's nothing at home. I mean, I could make something, but right now there's nothing so going to sushi sounds more appealing. And two, just the simple fact that he didn't go on about how I told him we'd go to sushi and blah blah blah, it made me want to go. And of course his face. Every single time his eyes look into mine, I melt and forget everything. And just think about how I feel when I'm around him. And how much I want to hang out with him.

He grabs his keys from the key tray and looks ready to go. But before we walk out, he stops me, grabs me ever so gently by the face and kisses me.

"Okay, now we can go," he tells me.

Swoooon. How the fuck am I going to go back to New York? Ughhh.

* * *

><p>It's actually pretty cold today, but I'm sure for people playing soccer it's perfect weather.<p>

And actually, for me, someone from New York, it's not that cold at all. But for Texas, it's pretty cold.

"Oh I knew I should have brought that blanket," Lana tells me, putting on her mittens while she shakes her head at herself, "I had it right there, thinking we could possibly need it, but then I decided against it. Don't you hate when that happens? When you're right the first time?"

"Definitely," I tell her, zipping my jacket up. It was cold, but definitely nothing I couldn't handle. "I could've sworn I saw a blanket in Troy's car, do you want me to go get it for you?"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine," she tells me, leaning back in her chair, "game's almost over. And I wouldn't want to make you walk all that way."

The parking lot is a little bit away, but I wouldn't mind.

We're currently watching Troy's game. Troy's dad is on the other end of the field, standing up, walking up and down, telling Troy what he should and should be doing even though he's not the couch. He's being a typical dad. Lana is here next to me, bundled up, yelling and shouting and being way more into this game than I thought she'd be, to be honest. But nope. She's a total soccer mom. And Lizzie, his little sister, is bundled up as well, playing a game on her mom's iPhone. Natalie is sick with the flu so she stayed home with her grandma or something like that.

"I probably should have stayed with Natalie, but I just love watching his games so much," Lana tells me with a laugh, "I'm such a horrible mother."

"No," I tell her, even though I know she's kidding, "I mean, it's his last year playing on a club team. Might as well take in every game."

She looks over at me, doesn't really say anything and then just smiles at me before focusing her attention back on the game. And then after a few moments, she finally speaks up. "I'm glad you decided to come with us. I know Troy probably appreciates it."

That made me get butterflies. Everything makes me get butterflies if it involves Troy to be honest. But I'm glad I came, too.

Troy's so good. I haven't seen him play because well, soccer for school hasn't started, but he's good. I've seen soccer games and I know they're fast paced and you score goals and all that good stuff. But I never thought it would be as interesting as it is. As intense.

"Me, too," I gave her a smile before throwing my hair up in a bun, "it's fun to watch."

"It really is. All my girls play. Lizzie, though, also does tennis and so whatever she decides she likes more will be fine with me, but soccer's great."

I really like Lana. I've really only been around her a handful of times but she just seems like one of those women that lives for their children, you know? That everything she does in life she does it with their best interest in mind. And that's really sweet. And that's exactly how my mom is so I appreciate it. And love it. She's also so nice. so friendly. And I feel like I can be myself around her.

The game had about 8 more minutes left or so and I'm not TOO bummed about it because I am getting a little hungry.

"Did Troy tell you about our party in two weeks?" Lana turns to me, "our annual party?"

"Oh, um, no, I don't think so," I shake my head with a small smile so she doesn't think I'm mad about not hearing about it because I'm not.

"It's at our house in two weeks and we'd love it if you came," she tells me, looking straight ahead to the field now, watching the game, but still keeping in conversation, "I'm sure it's just slipped his mind, but he'll tell you about it. We have an annual party at our house. Formal. Cocktail. It's just, like, a holiday party but before all the craze. So we do it in the weekend after Thanksgiving. Before everyone travels or whatever. It's really fun."

I'm sure it is. I've been in their house. And I'm sure she decorates it AMAZING for formal parties.

So um yeah, I'm in. I think. I don't know. Actually only if Troy tells me about it himself because then it'd be kind of weird. If he didn't tell me about it, maybe he doesn't want me to go, ya know? "Okay, yeah, I'm sure I'm free."

"Great," she smiles at me before focusing her attention back on the game for the next five minutes before it ends.

It's the exact opposite of what I should be doing. I know that. But like I've said numerous times, I just can't seem to stay away. I really can't. It's frustrating.

And in the midst of all this thinking, the ref blows the whistle to signify that the game is over.

Lana gets up, starts packing her stuff so I follow suit and start putting my chair away, packing it up and putting my water in the bag. His dad rejoins us, helps Lizzie pack up her chair and the throws it over his shoulder, along with his wife's chair. And of course he grabs mine, too, saying he's got it.

What a perfect gentleman he is. Just like his son.

Troy then comes over to us, we all tell him what a good game he played and then we go our own way.

His parents are heading back to Dallas because well, Natalie's sick and they probably don't want to hang out with us. Ha. While we're gonna go grab some sushi at this really good sushi place. Supposedly it's the best sushi he's ever had so, I'm pretty excited about it. He better not be lying.

We get in the car, Troy buckles up, turns on the air a bit since he's hot from running around and closes the vent on my side so I won't get any of it.

He's so fucking sweet. I can't handle it. It's such a simple gesture, but I don't know. It was just really sweet of it.

"I'm really glad you came," he tells me before he starts the car. His blue eyes look even bluer right now and I can't handle it. He gives me a smile and then reaches for my arm and gives me a small, gently squeeze, "really, thank you."

"Yeah, it was fun," I smile at him, "thanks for bringing me."

Oh man. I'm way in over my head with this. I like him. And I think I may like him a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you on my brother's Instagram?"

Emily quickly brought her phone to her chest, hiding her screen from me as I made my way around the couch and sat next to her.

She didn't necessarily looked embarrassed, but it seemed like she was trying to keep it to herself or something. She laughed nonetheless. "Not in a weird way. He, um, he added me so I was just looking around. See if he's cool enough to follow back."

"Uh huh," I didn't buy it. I know she thinks my brother's hot so really, I don't care if she's cyber stalking him. I've done it. Well, not to him. Gross.

"Seriously," she argues, "it's nothing. I'm just looking around."

To be honest, I ship. I've gotten to know Emily well these past few months and she's EXACTLY the girl my brother likes. Like down to the T. Smart, is close with her family, has goals and ambitions, wears little makeup, doesn't dress up every single day of her life, and is kind to everything. Seriously, she's so nice that it's almost annoying. Oh, and funny. Funny. She's hilarious. And so it's a shame my brother's over there and she's here.

But I'm totally for it. "He's probably doing the exact same thing right now."

"You think?" she asked, way too eagerly, "I mean, yeah, right. He's probably super busy."

I laugh and take a seat next to her on the couch, ready to watch The Bachelor, which she recorded for us last night. Thank God.

Emily and I have become good friends and I can say that with full honesty. She's a good friend. And it's only been like two and a half months and it's crazy. It's really crazy and I never would have thought I would make a friend like this. Where I could just come over whenever and watch TV and eat junk food. But I can and I do and it's nice. And I'm happy. I'm happy she's my friend and I've made friends here. With her. With Jackie and Leah. It's just really nice.

"Would you ever go on the Bachelor?" Emily asks as she fast forwards through the commercial.

"A paid vacation?" I laugh, "I should probably say no because I feel like that's a bit desperate, but honestly, some of the places they go to..."

"Right?" she laughs along with me, "but I don't know. I'd have to know who it is before. Because I really can't fake anything. I couldn't fake liking the guy just for the sake of going to the Dominican Republic or something, ya know?"

Oh, I know. I'm with her on that one. I couldn't fake that, either. "True. Well, if we're both single at 25, we should audition."

She laughs at the idea, but I'm sure she'd be on board. She's someone who would do it for the experience. And because she loves trying new things. "I doubt you'll be single at 25. But I'll go on."

"Oh whatever," I'm secretly praying I'm NOT single by 25 because I would like my first baby by 27, so. "He'd probably pick you, though, if you were on the show. And then you'll realize he's not as perfect as you thought because you had love goggles on and you guys will break off your engagement and send out some joint statement saying you guys tried but are going your own ways and they'll add it to the list of failed engagements on the show..."

"Probably," she says before letting out a big laugh. "Oh God. Now I want to go on just to see what all the hoopla is about. Like she if you actually really fall in love or not. Because I cannot imagine it. I mean, they go on like five fucking dates altogether."

I know. It's a really crazy show, but I just watch it for entertainment, honestly. I've never really believed in the process.

We watched the rest of the show in disbelief at how some of these women even exist. Ha. It's such an entertaining show and I hope it goes on for many more years because I can't imagine my life without this show.

"Oh hey, are you ditching on Friday?"

"What's that about?" I ask Em, looking up from my phone, "I heard about it."

"It's just an unofficial senior ditch day," she tells me, sitting up and grabbing some chips from the table, "I'm not even sure how many people or actually ditching, but it's not the actual day that teacher's are also aware of so I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

I get ditch day. But I thought that usually took place second semester and the date held some significance. Like, 100 days left or something like that.

But a random Friday in November? I didn't really understand and I'm not sure about ditching. I've never really like ditching, to be honest. In New York, it's actually pretty cool if you're smart and you go to class and you're on your way to an Ivy League school so that's always been my mentality and I don't know. I'm such a nerd. I love schoolwork and I love doing homework.

"Yeah, I probably won't," I laugh, "there's probably some type of quiz in one of my classes and I can't risk missing that."

"You're probably right," she agrees, "it is Friday. Usually quiz day, so yeah, probably not. I don't really like missing school, anyway."

This is why we get along so well. I feel like we're the same person, almost. She's obviously better, but still. I love how I can just talk to her about anything and everything. And I know she won't run and tell Leah and Jackie even though they're her best friends.

Not that this is anything important, but just in general, I love that about her.

"So you and Troy are at that point where you guys are making out everywhere now?" she changes the subject.

"What?" Uh why did she just bring this up? How mortifying. I'm SO not a fan of PDA. Well, kisses here and there, hand holding, sure, but full on making out? No. I wouldn't want to see anyone doing that so I definitely wouldn't want to do it. "What, um, what are you talking about?"

Emily laughs and just shakes her head, "today. At school. After school. By his car."

Okay, that's true. We, uh, we were kind of making out. And I didn't mean for it to happen. He was kissing me goodbye and then I kind of latched on longer than I should have and it just happened.

And we were in between two cars and at the end of the parking lot so I didn't think anyone saw. When I walked away, I didn't see anyone.

"Seriously?" I groan, throwing my head back, "ugh, I hate PDA so much. Well, like, making out. I really didn't think anyone was around, but then again, we kind of got carried away so it's possible. How freaking embarrassing."

"No," she turns to me, "no, seriously, it was just me. I'm pretty sure. I mean, Leah was with me but she was busy on her phone. I promise you she didn't see. And besides, you guys were like at the end of the parking lot, I'm sure it was just me that saw."

God, I hope so. Because that really is embarrassing. I mean, it happens. We're teenagers in high school, but I don't know. No one wants to see that.

I know I definitely don't want to see people making out in public. It's weird and uncomfortable, you know?

"Well, good," I feel a bit better about it, "it literally just happened. I was just saying bye..."

"I think you guys are so cute," she interrupts, kicking her feet up, "like way cute. You're the new girl from New York and you've managed to get the most popular guy in school. Like you guys didn't just hook up, he actually took a liking to you and it's stuck and ah, I don't know. I like it."

Wait. What? "What do you mean it's stuck?"

It looked like she wanted to eat her words, but it was too late. "What?"

"It stuck? Like, it's true that he never dates anyone? Like, he just hooks up with people here and there at parties?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I mean, sure, he has. But not as much as you'd think. I promise you. It's just, you know, he goes out with a girl, that next Monday at school, he's ignoring her or whatever. Taylor was really his only girlfriend and that didn't turn out well, but that's all I meant. Maybe it doesn't sound too good, but I guess it's good. You guys went out and he's still hanging out with you. He likes you."

Yeah, I should be flattered. I am flattered. We are spending a lot of time together and I like it and I don't think he's seeing anyone else so that's good.

It's not that big of a deal. It's really not. I was just wondering.

So he doesn't date often. And Taylor was his last girlfriend. I mean, I haven't had that serious of a boyfriend if I'm being honest so I'm not like surprised by it or anything like that. I would just think someone as hot as him would be out there dating girls.

"I like him," I admit to her, "and I think right now, we're just trying to figure things out. Learning about each other. It's still early."

"No, yeah, yeah, but I'm just saying, I like you guys together. And I think he really likes you," she smiles at me.

And I think I'm starting to really like him, too.

Which is NOT good.

* * *

><p>There's a party going on tonight. Will Shaft is throwing it and it's supposed to be a rager.<p>

But I'm not there nor am I going.

And neither is Troy. Because we're currently on my couch, laughing out asses off as we're scrolling through reddit and seeing a whole bunch of things random people are posting in the funny tag and honestly, this is so much fun. Way more fun than I would have had at that party, to be honest.

"How did they get the dog to sit like that?" Troy asked me between laughs, "I really don't get it."

"Me neither, but I love it," I laughed along with him.

I scrolled some more because we couldn't get enough. Reddit seriously has the funniest stuff on the internet. Memes, funny pictures, everything!

We decided during class that we'd hang out tonight but we didn't have anything planned. And after school, Val told me that Will was having a party and he told her to tell me or something like that and when I asked Troy if he was planning on going, he said he didn't really care to go and that we could just hang out here for the night, maybe order some pizza and watch a movie.

So that's exactly what we did. Ordered a pizza and watched a movie. And now it's 9:30 pm and while we still can go, we decided to scroll the internet.

And we're having the best time. Well, I am, but it looks like he is too from his nonstop laughing.

"You didn't really want to go to that party, did you?" I make sure because I looked up at the time and realized he could still go if he wanted to. It's not that late and I'm sure everyone is still raging, "because it's kind of early still if you..."

"Nah," he cuts me off, turning towards me a bit, "no. I didn't want to go. I'd only go if you were to go. I made plans with you..."

Gah. Swoon. Again. I'm always fucking swooning around him. He literally always knows what to say and although, it could be complete and utter bullshit, it still makes me giddy and happy. I don't think it's bullshit, though.

I could be dead wrong, though. He could very well be playing me for all I know. But I don't want to think about that.

"Okay," I smile at him before focusing my attention back on the ipad I'm holding.

"Did I tell you about next weekend?" he asks me, which makes me bring my attention back to him. Next weekend. I know it's that party at his house and no, he hasn't told me. So I shake my head. "I think I meant to. But um, my mom, she always has this holiday/Christmas party, does it at the end of November so people are in town and they're not busy and stuff and you should come. It's fun. Friends, family. My mom kind of goes all out."

I shouldn't tell him she invited me because I don't know. I just shouldn't. So instead I nod my head, "okay, yeah."

He smiles at me and then puts his arm around me, behind the couch, "I should've told you sooner, but I guess it slipped my mind. Glad you're not busy."

Well, no, because I had already planned on going, but again, I'm not going to tell him that. "How all out are we talking about here? Like, dress and heels or maybe jeans and a nice top?"

"Whatever you want," he tells me, "but the majority of people do wear dress and heels. It's formal. Like cocktail. So yeah, I'd say a dress."

"Okay, sounds good," I'm not telling him I already have a dress in mind, ha, "what time?"

"Starts at 7 but you can come whenever you want."

I smile at him, happy he told me just... it makes me feel special. Like I'm always welcomed in his house or something. Like we're at that point where we can go to events together and not just meet up there, but arrive separately. I don't know. Maybe I'm over thinking this, but I like it.

And I really like him. I've decided. It's been two weeks of hanging out. And every day I talk to him, I like him a bit more than the day before.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes? They're beautiful."

"What?" I spit out, almost immediately, not believing what he just said. There was no way. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?" Troy laughs, "why would I be?"

Uhhh. Maybe because HE has the most beautiful eyes. Like, ever. Like they're so mesmerizing and you get lost in them and you wish you could have them. They're beautiful. "How can you seriously give me that compliment when you have eyes like yours?"

Again, he laughs and just shakes his head, "they're just blue. But yours... like everything about them. I think it's the shape. The shape gets me."

Oh man. He's something else. For real.

The compliments he gives me are not your general compliments. He's not telling me he thinks this dress makes me look hot, or that shirt looks nice on you. Or your hair looks nice down. No. They're more. Like the other day, he was giving me a ride home from school since I carpooled with Val in the morning and we came to a stop and he turned to me and told me that he likes the way I tell Kelly I love her when I hang up the phone.

According to him, it's just nice that someone can have that close of a friend that they feel the need to tell them they love them after a phone call.

And that I was a really good friend because he heard me tell her what she should do regarding Preston.

I really appreciate compliments like that. Compliments about my personality, the way I carry myself, things like that. How my hair is done doesn't really matter to me at all. Like in New York, I pretended it matter, I pretended that Smith telling me my straight hair is better than my curly hair, but not only was it a backhanded compliment, but it was just hallow. Like who cares about hair?

I'm not gonna sit here and be a hypocrite, though. Because I've definitely given compliments based on appearance alone, but that was then.

And this is now. And I appreciate these compliments so much more.

"The shape gets you?" I repeat his words, "I've never really looked at my eyes, to be honest. They were just brown to me."

"Well, you probably should. They're beautiful," he says so nonchalantly as he's looking ahead at the TV, now flipping through some channels. But then he stops, sets the control on the coffee table, and turns to me, "but everything about you is beautiful so I understand if the eyes didn't really stand out to you."

Oh my gosh. Am I dreaming? Am I in Heaven? I must be. Ha. "Okay, stop..."

He laughs and leans back, resting his head on the back of the couch, "you're right. I'll stop. I wouldn't want you to think I'm lying about it."

Right. Because when someone keeps feeding you compliments, even if they're genuine about it and are being sincere, the more they tell you, the more you start to think they're bullshitting you and just trying to tell you what you think you want to hear, you know?

So he gets it. And I love that he does. "You're sweet."

"I try," he jokes around, picking his head up and putting his arm around me, which prompts me to rest my head on his chest, "you make it easy, though."

There he goes again. But I can't find the words to even respond. It's so hard to. He's SO sweet.

So I just sit here, close my eyes and think about how happy I am.


	20. Chapter 20

They weren't kidding when they said they went all out for this party.

I mean, it looks GORGEOUS. Absolutely gorgeous.

There are tents outside, all over, white and classy and it's decked out in lights. There's a dance floor that they rented and put in the middle of the backyard. The pool has little floating candles in them that make it look really nice. The bar is decked out with infinite amounts of alcohol. There's men in waiter outfits waiting to walk around to hand drinks and appetizers. I mean, it's unreal. I've seen it done in halls and ballrooms and such, but never in a home.

And it just took my breath away, honestly. It looks stunning. And I'm sure people are going to have the best time.

"I'm, like, so obsessed with your dress," Natalie tells me as she comes into the kitchen with one of her friends, "where'd you get it?"

"Oh, thank you," I give her a smile and pull it down a bit, "um, my aunt actually bought it for me for my birthday this year so I'm not sure, but it's Burberry. So probably Saks or Barney's. Online..."

"I love it so much," she gushes over it. She's so cute. No, she's not cute, she's GORGEOUS. His sister's going to be a bombshell when she's like 20 or something, like, for real. "If this was fashion police or something, you'd be my best pick."

Aww, she's so sweet. And for some reason, I've only been around her a couple of times, I'm comfortable. She just has this essence about her.

And then I tell her something that doesn't even really make sense to me. "You can borrow it anytime you want."

"Seriously?" she asks me as she turns around from grabbing a water bottle in the fridge, "no. It's probably suuuper expensive."

"Maybe, but if you want to, I wouldn't mind at all."

I'm all for sharing clothes. Kelly and my friends back home, we'd share clothes like crazy. And maybe because we're all so blessed that if something happened to it, we wouldn't dwell about it, you know? Like oh well, we'll get a new one. So that's always been my mentality and I'm a sharer. I don't really care who borrows my clothes so this isn't out of character for me at all.

What is weird, though, is why I told her. Someone who lives here. And will continue to live here.

I mean, I'm supposed to go back to New York within a month. Why did I offer to let her borrow my dress if I don't even know if I'm going to be here?

"That's so nice of you," she tells me and I know she can easily go out and get one herself. Her parents are rich. But I don't think they have my dress in stock anymore. It's been nearly a year since it's been out. "I'll keep that in mind."

And then her and her friend go off to the back and a few moments later, Troy walks into the kitchen looking all dapper.

Seriously, he looks so hot.

"Sorry, my dad needed help with something," he tells me.

"Oh, it's fine," I made a phone call to my brother, he somehow found a way to bring up Emily which was entertaining and indulged in these chocolates his mom had out in the kitchen so really, I didn't mind at all. "Are you guys expecting people soon?"

"Yeah, yeah," he looks down at his watch, "people should be trickling in shortly."

Yeah, I figured. It was 6:45 and I'm sure family members are timely. And I'm excited.

And nervous. I mean, I have to meet extended family members. That's kind of... soon. You know? But at the same time, I think I'm thinking about it too much. I don't think it's that big of a deal. It's not like in the earlier days when you bring someone around if you're serious about them. So I think it'll be fine. I'm sure his family is nice and inviting and won't ask too many questions. They probably wouldn't care to be honest because they'll be too busy having fun.

But soon enough, they all arrived, Troy introduced me, they were completely nice and we kind of went our separate ways.

"Girl, you look gorg," Leah tells me, looking me up and down.

Thank God Leah's here. I knew Troy wasn't going to stay with me all night because this is essentially his party, too. He has to mingle and stuff and I'm not his girlfriend so he can't be dragging me everywhere he goes, you know? And Leah, who brought Jackie, are both here and I'm so happy because I can sit with them and hang out and talk.

I look her up and down now and can say the exact same thing about her. "Are you kidding? You do!"

"Oh please," she waves me it and then Jackie joins in, "don't you love this color?"

"Yes!" I tell her regarding the dress Jackie has on that she was talking about. It's a deep blue and it's SO pretty. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

Leah's mom and Troy's mom are really good friends. They met at the beginning of high school because they're both on the school board or something like that and so they get invited to this party every year and Leah even herself said it's really fun. And people from school are supposed to be coming as well.

But I'd be fine if it was just Leah and Jackie who I hung out with.

We all went outside, sat at Leah's family's table and just started talking, looking around the place at everyone that was here.

They were kind of giving me the lowdown on some people. Talking about whose parents were here from school. Who's important in Dallas. Rumors about some people. And it was interesting. Maybe we shouldn't be gossiping, but whatever. Everyone does it, right?

20 minutes later, Troy pulled me away and asked if I wanted to eat and I did. I was hungry.

So we sat down at a table together with his sister and some family members and the waiters served us dinner and it was all so good.

And then two hours in and the party was in full swing. After dinner, Troy's parents made a small speech about how they appreciate everyone in there and it was really nice and touching and then right after, music started playing and people started dancing and mingling everywhere and letting loose.

This whole place looked fancy and elegant and classy, like most of the parties back home in New York, yet this took the cake.

I don't know what it was, but I was just having so much fun. And even though I don't know many people here, I kind of don't want it to end.

"Hey, have you seen Troy?" I asked Natalie after I realized that I had not seen him in a while. Twenty minutes.

"Oh no, I haven't," she says, looking around her, trying to help me out, I think. "I was talking to him, but that was like thirty minutes ago and then my mom pulled him away. Maybe he's inside or something."

Yeah, maybe. He was talking to his mom and then he came and hung out with me and within five minutes, he was up and being pulled by his aunt.

But that was 20 minutes ago and he told me he'd be right back so I don't know, just wondering.

I went inside and didn't see him so I went deeper inside the house. To the living room. To the dining room. And nothing. I didn't want to go upstairs because well, this isn't my house. And so that would be kind of werid, right?

Instead, I don't know why, I just decided to check out in the front. And sure enough, he was there, on his porch, sitting down.

"Hey," I called out to him, closing the door slowly behind me.

He turned to me right away and gave me a smile, "Oh hey, what's up?"

What's up? Well, he disappeared for like twenty minutes. Shouldn't I be asking him that? "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

He pats down next to him, telling me to take a seat so I do and he just shrugs. "Every year we have this party, I take about ten minutes to myself and just come out here and get some fresh air. Get some time to myself and kind of just... I don't know, take a breather."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I get up. I made sense. It was crowded back there, people wanting to talk to him left and right... "I totally get it."

"No, no, it's fine," he grabs my arm, basically telling me to sit back down, "stay with me."

Gah. Another swoon moment. But I kind of do want to stay with him. It's nice out here. Looking out, feeling the cold air and just sitting here in the peace and quiet is nice. So I do. I stay with him. "Okay."

And we sit like this for a good five minutes. Just in silence. Rocking back and forth on this swinging bench we're sitting on.

Until he speaks out. "Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?"

He hasn't. I would have remembered. But it's fine. I turn to him, look into his blue eyes and instead of saying thank you, I lean in and kiss him.

And he quickly responds to it. He turns his whole body towards me, which makes me scoot in closer, and he gently cups my face and deepens the kiss and before I know it, we're kissing on his front porch. We're making out. He's running his hand through my hair, I have my hand behind his head and everything I've been trying to avoid, everything that shouldn't be happening, is happening right now in this moment.

I'm in over my head. I like Troy Bolton. And I like him a whole lot.

* * *

><p>I really don't think I have the grounds to be upset right now.<p>

Troy Bolton is not my boyfriend, but he is some guy I'm dating. Some guy I'm hanging out with, making out with, going on dates with.

So really, if you think about it, I have reason to be mad. I have reason to be annoyed with him that he went to lunch with some of his friends and forgot to mention that some really pretty girl that he's hooked up with before was there. Right?

Yeah, I do. Sure, I shouldn't care thaaaat much since we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we haven't talked about being exclusive or anything like that, but it's definitely implied. I mean, I'm not dating anyone else and he knows that. And I didn't think he was dating anyone else.

I don't think he's dating anyone else, but after finding this out, it kind of made me think that maybe it's not completely out of his mind to date someone else.

It's been three weeks and they've been great. Perfect, almost.

So imagine my surprise when Leah and I decide to grab some food at a local Mexican place and see Troy sitting there with two of his friends and three girls. And they were all laughing, looking like they were on some double date and I'm over here looking like an idiot thinking he's just grabbing lunch with the guys.

It made me upset, yes. Maybe even a little bit sad. So we got the food to go, got out of there and went back to Leah's house to eat.

Of course Troy tried to talk to me and at the time, I didn't want to cause a scene, so I was short. And he noticed it. I know he did because he kept asking me questions, I think to see how I would respond. How my tone was.

"Honestly, I don't think he's dating anyone else," Leah tells me as she's throwing away our trash, "I really don't."

"No, but why would he lie about who he's going to lunch with? It's just shady," I sigh about it. I'm actually more upset than I thought, "don't you think?"

"Well, ask him about it," she shrugs, "just straight up ask why he lied to you. And I know Troy Bolton is hot and he's popular and he's the star of the soccer team and everything, but in no way do I think he's a player. A player is dating multiple girls at one time. And stringing them along. And I just think he's a one girl kind of guy. Dating is different than hooking up, you know? You guys are dating. And sure, he hooked up with Chrissy last year, but that never went anywhere and it could have if he wanted it to, so I don't think you have anything to worry about.""

No, yeah, I got that vibe, too. Especially since we've seriously spent almost every day together these past three weeks, but I don't know.

One, he looked a bit uneasy to see me so that kind of made me think. And two, he just straight up lied to me. He said he was going to grab some lunch with Mark and Brandon. Not Angela, Chrissy, and Lyla, too. Ugh Chrissy... but I guess Leah's right. He could have had her if he wanted to, I'm sure.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him," I tell her, "but definitely not right now. I'm too upset right now. I need to chill out."

She laughed and agreed with me saying tomorrow would probably be better.

We then worked on some homework for a bit and surprise, surprise, Troy texted me once and called me a few times. And each time, I sent it to voice mail because I'm just not in the mood right now.

An hour later or so, I went home and as I pulled into my parking lot, I saw Troy sitting on the steps, waiting for me. Fucccck. I was so not in the mood to deal with this. To talk to him. I just wanted to go inside, take a shower or bath and then go to sleep or something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I juggled some of my books and struggled to hold my keys and my phone at the same time.

"You weren't answering my phone calls or replying to my text."

"So you decide to just show up at my house?" I ask, dropping my books on the little porch table my mom put out that I thought was useless, but right now it's definitely being useful. "Look, I'm really tired. I got up early, I've had a long day..."

He shook his head immediately and kind of just blocked me from going inside. "Don't do that. Don't make me seem like some creep who just showed up."

Okay, fine, I did give him a weird face when I said that, so I'll give him that. "Sorry, I just didn't answer your phone calls for a reason, so..."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about lunch."

"I don't care Troy, you can go to lunch with whoever you wanna go with."

"Yeah, I know I can," he tells me, which caught me by surprise a little bit. Umm. Okay.

I don't really know how to respond to this so I don't for a moment. I kind of just stay quiet because he's right. He's absolutely right. He can go to lunch with whoever he wants. He can and the fact that he knows he can is something I don't really have a response to. "Okay, well, if you could just move..."

Again, he shakes his head and looks like he's not going to move for me. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"I don't want to," I tell him. I am upset and I don't even care if he knows it anymore. I didn't think he'd come to my house when I wouldn't answer his phone calls so uh, should I be creeped out? "So please just leave."

"Babe, I..." he tells me and it immediately makes me pick up my head and look at him right in the eyes.

He called me babe. Babe. Troy Bolton just called me babe and I really don't know what else he said after that because I zoned it out and just focused on the fact that he called me babe. I'm _his _babe. That's something you call someone you're together with, someone you're dating, you know?

It's a pet name. It's a word of endearment or whatever. And he called me it.

And it just got too real. "What did you say?"

"I said that I know you're probably mad because those girls were there and I get it, it looks bad, but we didn't go with them," he says, "Lyla is dating Brandon and they came in and there was no way Brandon was not going to say anything so he invited them over and it was innocent. I promise you. It wasn't planned or anything. It just happened and I'm sorry. I'm sorry it seemed like I lied to you, but I didn't. And they don't even matter. You do."

"Okay," is all I say. I did hear him but I'm still thinking about how he called me babe and it's making me go crazy.

A good kind of crazy, though. Like happy crazy. He... he likes me.

His face softens up a bit and a small smile appears on his face, "okay? Do you believe me?"

"Yeah," I say, sighing a bit, a bit embarrassed that I got like this because it's only been three weeks and I was kind of acting like my boyfriend for months lied about who he went to lunch with. "No, yeah, I'm sorry. You don't even have to tell me who you're having lunch with, so yeah, I'm sorry."

"If something like that happens again, I'll call you up and tell you the minute it happens," he comes closer to me, "I'm sorry."

It was a joke, obviously, but it was okay. And I'm so mad at myself for the way I felt about it because that means one thing... I really fucking like this guy.

I gave him a smile, walked a bit towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I looked up into his blue eyes and kind of just stood there for a moment, not saying anything. And then when he asked what, I had to tell him what I was thinking about. "You called me babe."

"Is that okay?" he asks, moving some hair out of my face with his hands.

"Yes," I tell him, still looking into his eyes, "it's okay."

Then he leaned down and kissed me and everything just felt so good and so right.

And in this moment, right here, I decided that maybe I don't want to go back to New York. That maybe I want to stay right here.

With Troy Bolton. Doing exactly this.


	21. Chapter 21

"Imagine if we met there," I tell Troy, still not believing what I just found out, "that would have been crazy!"

He laughed and nodded, collecting all the pictures on the table to put them back in the box we took them out of, "that would have been SO crazy."

We just found out that we were in London at the exact same time last year. Like same days and SAME HOTEL. Same freaking hotel. We checked in a day before them and they checked out two days after us and oh my gosh, imagine we ran into each other? Image we met and talked? I wonder how that would have been like. Like, would I have liked him back then even though we were in freaking London?

I definitely would have still thought he was hot, though. The pictures he showed me, oh man, he's hotter now, more grown up, but still, so beautiful. Ha.

"I wonder if we would have talked to each other or anything."

"I'd probably find a way to talk to you," he laughs, getting up, "probably would have used my sister as bait or something."

"That definitely would have worked. She's so fucking cute," I laughed.

He put the box away in one of the drawers and then came back over and cleaned up a bit.

We had empty Chinese boxes and napkins all over. And I didn't want him to do that by himself, so I got up and we grabbed all the trash and took it back to the kitchen and threw it away in the trash can.

His parents were at some party for the night and his sister Natalie was with a friend and Lizzie was at a sleepover with one of her friends so we have the house to ourselves and that's always nice. Even though they could all be here and we could be in the theater room and it'd still feel like we did.

Earlier, we watched a movie at the theaters and instead of going out to dinner, we decided to get some take out and just chill at home.

Which is one of my favorite things to do with him. Just chill, the two of us, at home. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"That's never a good thing to hear," he turns to me as we're walking back to the couch, this time with cookies.

"No, no, it's nothing bad." Well, actually, I really don't know if it is or not. It's about his ex girlfriend. And I kind of just want to see where his head's at with that because I don't know. When I like a guy, I want to know how his past relationships went. "Um, well maybe it is. I just, I don't know, I know you dated that Taylor girl and you said you hated her so I was just wondering... like, what happened. I know you said you hated her, but that could always translate as you still have feelings and you're bitter about it and..."

"No," he cuts me off, "no, I still don't have feelings for her. Like at all."

Oh okay. But that's not all I asked, so. I don't know. i don't know even know if I'm in a position to know, ya know? Like, you talk about ex girlfriends with people you want to move forward with, be in a relationship with and I don't know if we're there, but I feel it.

And I hope he does, too.

He clears his throat, turns his body towards me on the couch and starts talking. "We only dated for about two months..."

"Wait, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I want him to know that, "honestly."

"No, it's fine, I'm fine talking about it," he shakes his head before he continues, "we met at a party my mom dragged me to. It was like a charity thing at the country club and she was there with her family and my friend was there and he knew her and then we just started talking and within weeks, she was over almost every single day, hanging out and it just happened. We become boyfriend and girlfriend within a few weeks of knowing each other and that only really lasted two months. Two months officially together. And they were fine. I wouldn't describe them as the best months of my life or anything, but I really liked the girl and I thought she really liked me, too. We went to different schools so there was some space there, but yeah, we were moving fast and I honestly don't know what I did to make her sleep with this guy I'm not too fond of, but she did, and she denied it and denied it and denied it that I thought maybe it didn't happen. Maybe this guy and these other people are just telling me to make me look like a fool or something, but no, it happened... because there was a tape of it. She filmed herself having sex with this dude."

Holy fuck. This was something I didn't expect. I mean, for your girlfriend to not only cheat on you, but FILM it? For a tape to be out there where people can see your girlfriend cheat on you is something else. Something I definitely wouldn't be okay with, either.

And I couldn't even imagine going through that. Holy shit. I feel so bad.

"Did she, did she mean to do that?" I ask, confused, because like, why would she do that when she's in a relationship with him?

"She was drunk," he says, "she was drunk and she did it with her freaking iPhone so it was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't watch it, obviously, but my friend saw the beginning and it was just a mess. There was no coming back from it."

"So that's it? You ended the relationship right then and there?"

He nodded as he chuckled, "yeah, absolutely. There was no way I could stay with someone who would knowingly put themselves in a situation where they could make bad judgements, you know? If you're in a relationship, I really don't think getting drunk around guys is the wisest thing to do."

I totally get it. And I honestly didn't think he would be like this. So fucking real. And so moral. And just so... great.

Honestly, you think hot guy and popular, and you think that they all have the same mentality: hook up with as many girls as possible and don't get attached, don't do relationships and all that bullshit. But no. I don't think Troy's like that at all.

And this whole situation with Taylor proved it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I really do feel sad that he went through that. It's awful.

"No worries," he smiles before picking up his water and taking a sip, "shit happens. And honestly, I'm better off. I'm sitting here with you."

I knew he would say something like that, I was just waiting for it. And it still made me fucking smile so big. SO big. "Well, yeah, but that's awful. I've never been cheated on, but just the thought alone makes me want to vomit. How someone can actually do that to someone else."

He nodded, "yeah, I don't get it. But it happens and you know, I think that's what took me so long to ask you out. I was guarded. I jumped in it with Taylor and I told myself that the next time I'm remotely interested in a girl, to give it time, to feel it out. To hang with no pressure and that's what I did with you until I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted that emotional, physical connection..."

Honestly, I feel like I'm dreaming. I feel like the love expert is whispering things in his ear telling him what to say to make him seem so great.

But no. I'm not dream. This is how he is. And I want to call bullshit on it so bad, but I can't. It feels too sincere.

"Well it's good you didn't because I had someone back home so I probably would have rejected you and then it would have been this whole thing where it was awkward and when it didn't work out with him, I would have lost my chance with you..."

"You had someone back home?" he looks surprised to hear it, "I mean, I kind of assumed from a few phone calls, but I didn't think it was serious."

I shake my head immediately, "no, it wasn't serious. Which is why I would go to lunch with you and stuff. We weren't together. And we were technically allowed to see other people, but we just had an understanding that we wouldn't because we wanted to see where things went. We wanted to give us a chance, but it just didn't end up working out.'

Troy looked like he wanted more, but I couldn't really tell exactly so I stopped it there, until he spoke up. "What happened?"

"I've known him since 9th grade, but junior year is when I took a liking to him and nothing ever happened until the beginning of summer and we started hanging out, but two weeks in, he was going to Europe so we put it on pause and when he came back, I found out I was coming here so the timing sucked. There was no real time to get to know each other on the level I wanted."

"Yeah, that's tricky. Well that sucks since you waited a whole year for that to happen..."

"No way. It doesn't suck at all. I'm happy with how things in my life are right now," I tell him, wholeheartedly, "and to be honest, I had this serious crush on you that it just also felt wrong trying to keep this thing going back home. I was here, he was there. You're here, he's not you..."

A smile immediately appeared on his face and I was so happy about it. I really wanted to let him know I liked him and not just have him tell me.

I wanted to be opened with my feelings about him and let him in on how I'm feeling and what he's doing to piss me off, to make me happy, all that. And it's getting there. It's getting to that place where I feel like I can.

And that makes me feel giddy inside. It makes me feel happy and like this whole Texas thing was worth it.

"If you see me pull away at times, you'll know why," he tells me, coming in closer. I could smell his cologne and see the sparkle in his eye. Haaaa. How lame, right? I'm serious, though. "But I just want you to know that I know you're nothing like her."

"And I want you to know that I'm not thinking about anyone over in New York," I scoot in closer as well, "just about the person sitting in front of me."

He laughs and then grabs my face ever so gently, like he always does, "we are so fucking cheesy, I can't handle it."

I can't handle it, either, to be honest. "Just shut me up then."

So he does. With a kiss obviously.

And it was one of the best kisses of my entire life.

* * *

><p>"Gaaaaaaabs!" my cousin Justine yells my name as she sees my face over iChat, "gah, I miss you!"<p>

"I miss you too, bubs," I tell her as I put my hair up in a bun to get it out of my face, "what are you doing?"

She steps away from her computer for a moment and then comes back and sits in front of it with an iced tea in her hand from Starbucks. Typical. "Nothing right now, but tonight's the Lana Del Rey concert. So Becca's is coming over soon so we can get ready. I wish you were coming with us."

I was I was going too. I LOVE Lana. "Me, too. Instead I'm stuck having to go to concerts here with Troy to see Tim McGraw."

"Oh please," she laughed, "that was still so freaking cute. Best first date or what?"

"Best first date," I agree with her, "and J, I'm so in over my head. I like him and I don't think I can stop. Like, I'm actually building a life here and I didn't think I would. But Troy's so great. And my family has been nothing but nice to me and I don't know what to freaking do."

She was silent for a moment. And I know my cousin, one of my other best friends in the world. Up there with Caroline. I could tell her absolutely anything. So I know she wasn't mad. I think she was just trying to process everything and see things from my point of view.

After a few more seconds of silence, she sighed, "don't you miss New York, though? Because everyone misses you tremendously."

"Of course I miss it. And you. And my friends. And my whole family. But it's like, I don't want to be that girl that stays for the boy, you know? But I've seriously never felt like this about anyone before which is so crazy. It's been a little less than a month since we've been dating and I'm crazy about him."

"And I'm happy for you, honestly, but you said you would come back..."

I know she understands. And I know she gets it. But she has every right in the world to react this way. I did tell her I was coming back.

And I know that my mom WILL let me move back. And so the decision is now in my hands and if I don't take it, this won't in any way break cause strain or anything, but I know she'd be disappointed and even upset with me. Which I get because why wouldn't I take the opportunity to move back and be with her and graduate together? My friends and the one cousin I go to school with, you know?

"It's not just about Troy," I mention because really, I've never wanted to be that girl, "my family's here. And I like it."

"It's really weird hearing all of this because of how mad you were about moving over there."

"Yeah, I know I sound like a hypocrite, but almost four months here? You get used to it. You open yourself up to it and I know it's weird hearing this, trust me, I find it weird, but I like it here, J. I really do."

Justine sighed and I know she was bummed out by the information.

I haven't talked about her, but she's also one of my best friends. She goes to my school, her mom and my mom are the best of sisters and so we're close. We're more than close. We're like sisters too and so it's hard. She obviously wants me home so we can graduate together, spend senior year together, but now that I'm here, now that I have friends and a boy I really like, everything I wanted is really not there anymore.

I'm not dying to go back to New York, but I wouldn't be mad about it, either, since it is my home. All my friends and family are there.

"Obviously, I want you to do what makes you happy, but I just miss you, that's all. We all miss you."

"And I miss you guys, too! I really do. And that is not why I wouldn't go back. It's just, if you really think about it, my family is here. My mom and my dad and yeah, there's a boy here I like and it sucks, I really do want to see where him and I go, but it would have nothing to do with you guys... at all."

"I know. I know you miss us. The whole thing just sucks."

It does. And I get if they're angry because I do have the option to go back. I know my mom will let me go back.

But right now, all I can think about how happy I am here and how I don't want to go back.


	22. Chapter 22

"So is Kelly like your best, best friend?"

"Yeah," I tell Troy as we're strolling hand in hand in downtown Dallas, eating ice cream, "my number one girl."

I've talked about Kelly, how long I've known her, how my life over in New York was... well, sort of. Like he knows I have a group or whatever, but I don't really talk about my friends back home. It's not too hard for me or anything, I just try not to bring up anything about New York. The less, the better.

He takes a bit of his ice cream, which I can't understand. Too cold for my teeth. "Is she planning on visiting you over here?"

"Yes," I tell him without even really thinking about it. She was. She is. Well, I don't know anymore. She thinks I'm coming back in less than two weeks so yeah, she probably won't. "Maybe during Christmas break."

"I bet you're happy," he gives me a smile, "maybe she'll bring some New York sunshine."

Ha. It's a joke because it's freezing over there. But she will bring sunshine because she's my best friend and I love her. "The only thing I really don't miss."

We come to a stop at the end of the block and look to our right and leg and when it's safe to cross, we do and we turn on another street and continue walking through downtown. It's pretty. It's lively. There are people walking, music playing. And it's just cool. A cool vice.

And we just finished having the best lasagna, ever. Seriously. The best.

"You're going back to New York right?" he asks me and I immediately turn to him, wides right open. Fucccck. What? "For Christmas?"

"Oh," I feel relived. I seriously thought he meant for life and I had no idea how to react. How he knew. "Yeah, yeah, that's the plan. I think only for a couple of days, though. We should be back for New Years."

"Good," he tells me and that makes me feel giddy inside. It makes the decision that much harder.

My grandma, who I would stay with since she lives in the city and next to school, is going on vacation right after Christmas until school starts so really, the only time I could move my stuff in and everything would be before Christmas so I'd have to go before. So it's not like I can go for Christmas, come back, pack my stuff AND then move back, you know? Too much of a hassle. So if I do go, it'll be before Christmas and I'll just end up staying there... forever.

But I want to put that to the back of my mind right now and just enjoy tonight.

Because it's been a wonderful night, like every night is with him. Like every day, actually. It's crazy how I just have such a good time with him.

Like the other day, he was giving me a ride home and as soon as I was going to get out of his car, this song I really liked played on the radio so I waited until it was over and just sat there listening. But as soon as it was over, they another song I really wanted to hear. And then Troy and I started talking and before I knew it, I was sitting in his car for close to 30 minutes just laughing and listening to music and having the best time.

It was so crazy how something SO simple was so entertaining.

And it made me think about things... that would never happen with Smith. It would never happen with some guy from New York.

What freaks me out is how I feel so comfortable here and if that's the case, why even go back to New York? Why bother transferring and moving all my stuff when I'm happy just where I'm at? It's absolutely crazy how I'm having a change of heart and all of a sudden Texas isn't so bad. And I like it here.

"So who are you other best friends?" he asks me as we're sitting on a bench now, "like, how are they?"

The thing about Troy Bolton that I love too, well and hate in this situation, is that he asks questions about things that matter.

About Important things. Things about my life. He cares. And that's so cool. I hate comparing the two because I don't have many bad things to say about Smith, but now that I'm here with Troy, I feel like everything with Smith was so surface level.

"Lexie and Lyla," an instant smile is brought to my face just thinking about them. I miss them so much, "it's us four all the time, pretty much."

"Yeah, how are they?" he repats himself, "are they like you and Kelly?"

Kelly and I are basically the same person and he knows this, he remembers this, which makes me happy. "I mean, morally and stuff like that. The big things that matter in a friend. But they are way more outgoing than us. They're down to do whatever, whenever, wherever. Okay, not whenever, they have common sense, but they're always down for a good time. Like Lexie will literally have an idea pop into her mind and she goes with her which is why one day her and Lyla ended up in Jersey City for 8 hours just roaming around."

He laughed as he started biting the cone of his ice cream, "so you guys all balance each other out?"

"Yeah, we do," I smile, "yeah, it's nice. We're all always down for a good time, but they're just so out there. Adventurous. That's the better word. And Kell and I are more, like, wait, is it practical if we do this? Maybe we shouldn't because this could happen, blah blah blah."

"Well, that's not a bad thing to have, either," he says, "but being adventurous and spontaneous isn't that bad once in a while, but I get ya."

"No, yeah, it's not. and we are, they bring it out in us." God, I miss them so much. It's sad talking about them. "And we just, like, never fight. Lyla is the most easy-going person and just has this carefree attitude and lets go of things so easily..."

I kind of wish he hadn't asked me about them because it's making me miss them way more. It's hard. It's so hard being away from my best friends.

Making friends here has definitely made things easier, but I miss them.

But he asked and I really don't mind letting him in as stupid as it is given the circumstances. "So we can argue about something, she'll be over it in a few minutes and not let it affect her, which is great. And Lex, she's pretty much the same way. Doesn't really let anything too big affect her."

"I'm sure you really miss them," he tells me, eating the last of his cone and then wiping his hands with a napkin, "but I'm happy you made friends with Emily, Leah and Jackie. Obviously, there's no replacing your friends in New York, but at least you have them."

"They've definitely made things easier," I tell him because really, they have. I'd be so bored without them. "And you did, too."

"Oh, whatever," he says with a laugh, but he knows I mean it. He's just laughing it off so it doesn't become this cheesy moment, you know?

I turn to him, stare into his blue eyes and grab his face. "I'm serious." And then I lean over and kiss him and he kisses back and I can taste the chocolate from his ice cream and everything about this kiss was great. "But don't let it get to your head."

He laughs as he throws his head back and then puts his arm around me as I lay my head on his chest.

And then we just sit here for a couple minutes in silence enjoying each other's company.

This moment, this moment right here, is the reason I want to stay in Texas.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" my mom asks me from behind the couch.<p>

I barely looked up at her as I brought the blanket up a bit to cover me more. It was freezing in my house. "Watching TV."

She came around the couch and kind of just stood there with a confused look on her face. "I know what you're doing, I just don't really understand why you are. I thought you were going to the mall with Emily and then getting some lunch or something?"

"Nah," I tell her, "I told her I couldn't go anymore."

"Why?" she asks as she moves to stand in front of the TV, "you're not sick, are you?"

"Yes," no, I'm not actually sick. "I'm sick of getting along with these people, falling for Troy Bolton and liking Texas."

Honestly. I'm so sick of it. I didn't expect this. I didn't expect to come here and meet the most perfect guy that makes me feel good, makes me happy, and is so absolutely gorgeous. And I didn't expect to make friends that I would be sad leaving. And I most definitely didn't expect to like the atmosphere here.

So yes, I would say I'm sick. Emotionally sick, not physically.

"Gabriella, you don't have to go back to New York," she tells me, arms folded across her chest now, "I've told you that. You can stay right here with us and you can blame it on me. Tell your friends that I'm not letting you go back."

"But I want to go back to!" I basically yell, "I miss my friends. I really, really miss them and the thought of not graduating with them sucks."

My mom sighs as she brings her hand to her face and kind of just shakes her head at me.

And then she comes over, moves my feet slightly and sits down on the couch, "I know you feel like you have to go back, but you don't have to, Gabriella. If you're happy here, stay here. If you want to go back, go back. But you have got to tell Troy. You have got to tell Emily and them. And Valerie. It's not just you that will be sad if you leave, you know?"

"I honestly never thought I'd be in this predicament, mom," I sit up, "like, why the hell did I have to meet Troy? And why did I have to befriend Emily?"

"Maybe you were meant to," she shrugs, "maybe Troy will be understand and you guys don't have to break up."

"We're not even together," I roll my eyes, "I'm not his girlfriend and I don't know. It's been a freaking month. And I know he doesn't want to jump into anything, but I don't know. If we're not together, it's easier to go back..."

Again, my mom sighs and then places a hand on my leg on top of the blanket, "that won't change your feelings, though."

True. She's so right. As always. "I'm not going to change everything because of a guy, mom."

"Fine," she says, throwing her hands up, "if you're going to complain about it and not want to hear any advice, okay. You're free to go back to New York if you want. The week before Christmas. Pack two suitcases. Leave the rest of your stuff here for when you visit. And that'll be that. I'll call your school, tell them you've moved back,I'll call the school in New York, tell them you're coming back and that'll be that."

Wow. Okay. I guess. Yeah. That's going to happen. That has to happen. Everyone thinks it's going to happen, so it has to, right?

No, yeah. I want to be with my friends. I want to be with my family. And the city I grew up in for 10 years. I want all that. And I miss it. I really do. Not as much anymore, but of course I still miss it. And everyone in it.

So I nod my head at my mom as she gets off the couch and then kind of just sit there.

She basically made the decision for me, which is probably better since I was being so indecisive. It is better. I had to stop going back and forth and she just stopped me from doing that. I'm going back to New York. To my friends and my family and it's gonna be great. It is.

Plus, I'd rather have these people be mad at me or sad or whatever they want to feel when I leave than my best friends back home be mad I didn't come.

I'm going back to New York and that's that. In one week.

So why aren't I happier about it?


	23. Chapter 23

Packing sucks. It's the worst thing, ever.

What do I leave? I mean, this is my permanent house from now on so obviously I'm leaving stuff.

I threw the rest of my jeans that were hanging into a box and then closed it up and pushed it away. That was the last of my jeans, which I'm always wearing so there was no way I was going to leave any pair behind. Nope. They were all coming back with me to New York. Home.

"You're gonna be have the best time," I hear a voice from behind.

Sighing, I stood up and gave my mom a smile, "yeah, I'm happy to go back."

She gave me a look like she didn't believe me and to be honest, I wasn't exactly selling it. But she knows where my head's at. I know where my head's at. And it wasn't exactly the easiest decision. It was so much back and forth. But this is what I'm supposed to do. I know it is. Everything I know and love is back in New York and all it's going to take is me to actually go to realize that. It's gonna be fine. I'll be back in a New York state of mind before I know it.

"I know," she tells me, moving into my closet where I am, "I know you're happy and everyone's happy you're going back, but I know you're also sad about leaving here. Troy, your new friends..."

"But I want to graduate with my friends over there," I bring up the whole reason I'm going back, "Kelly. I mean, we've been together since I was seven."

"Kelly," my mom smiled at the sound of her name, another daughter to her, "I'm all for it. I know you enjoyed your time here and that's everything I wanted but I am going to miss you. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm gonna miss you so much. And to be honest, I brought up you moving back as a way to just get you off my back for a bit. I truly didn't think you would actually give Texas a chance."

I couldn't help, but laugh. Yes, I was THAT miserable about moving back here. I don't blame her. "We'll visit each other all the time, mom, don't worry."

She looked at me, a small smile on her face that was fading and nodded.

I was her baby. We've always been together. And I wasn't supposed to leave her for eight more months if I go to college in another state. This was the first time I'd be away from my mom and the thought of it frightens me, but I'm going back to New York. Back to my home. I'll be fine.

"Well, I'll let you finish up here," she says as it looks like she's wiping a tear away, "dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Okay, thanks," I tell her, scooting a box away with my foot.

I was about done for the day. I have two more days here and then I'm out. But I've gotten a lot of packing done today, thank God. Granted, my room was never done up like it was in New York so I didn't have too many things to pack, but still.

After organizing some boxes in my closet, I turned off the lights in there, came out to my bedroom and went over to my laptop. Lexie was supposed to iChat with me any minute because she has some big dilemma that she couldn't discuss over the phone. She had to have face to face time, she said.

As I was getting my iChat ready, I heard a voice from behind. And it wasn't my mom this time.

"So, heading back to New York?"

Fuck. It was Troy. My not boyfriend, but the guy I'm crazy about and have been for the past month. Shit. He wasn't supposed to know until tomorrow. I was going to tell him that I was going back and he would understand because he's so perfect, but here he is... beating me to the punch.

I was like a deer caught in headlights. I had NO idea what to say or what to do now. "Um, what are you doing here?"

He stepped into my room, wear soccer shorts and a shirt, looking like he was on his way to play soccer or something, "I was on my way home from practice and thought I'd stop by. I haven't seen you since Monday."

Aww. That would have been sweet if I wasn't trying to ignore him. "Um, yeah, I've been busy," I look around my place, "I, um, I'm moving back."

"I see," he says, looking at all the boxes around, "but your parents are staying?"

"Yeah, um, I was going to tell you. Tomorrow. I just, I couldn't find the right time, the right words and this... my parents are letting me go back and not graduating with my friends, the school I've been going to my whole high school life, it just... it seemed wrong."

"No, I get it," he shrugged, "I just wish you hadn't kept this from me. I would have helped you pack if you needed help."

Oh my gosh. He's the freaking best. I should have told him a week ago when my mom told me to move back and when I started packing, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. "I'm sorry. It's so... weird. I don't know what to really do. And I wish I wasn't in this position right now. It sucks."

There's a blank stare on his beautiful face so I have NO idea what he's thinking. He's just standing there, looking around, with no emotion whatsoever.

And I so badly wish that this wasn't happening right now.

"So is this it?"

It actually hurt hearing that. "What?"

He smiled ever so slightly at me, ran his hand through his hair then looked me right in the eye, "I mean, you're going back to New York. I'm here. Is this what we were going to talk about tomorrow? What's going to happen to... us?"

"Well, yeah," I tell him, "I wanted to because well, I've been having a lot of fun with you this last month."

"And I've been having a lot of fun with you" he says coming closer to the point where I think he's going to kiss me, "I don't really know what to do right now."

I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to spend all night preparing what I was going to tell him, how I was going to tell him, anticipating his reaction. And surprisingly, his reaction is better than I thought. Does this mean he's only been having fun with me and it wasn't really going to go anywhere?

But then he speaks and it makes everything that much more difficult. "I wish you weren't leaving, but you know, maybe we can..."

Gahhhh. Sure, I wish and hoped his reaction would be like this, but now hearing him say that... it makes everything worse. Is he going to want to try to make it work? Him wishing I wasn't leaving brought butterflies to my stomach and it sucks. It really, really sucks.

"Gabriella!?" I heard Lexie's voice come through the computer screen which freaked me the fuck out. "Are you there? Hello. All I see is boxes, which makes me incredibly happy, but still, hello, where are you?"

Oops. My computer was open, on iChat and Troy and I were behind it, talking. "Sorry, hold on," I tell him, rushing over to my desk.

I sit down, come face to face with Lexie and I'm about to tell her I'll call her right back, but she just starts talking, "oh there you are. Oh my gosh, are you so excited to come home? I've missed you so much. I can't believe you had to pretend for four months that you liked Texas so your mom can send you home. Did you actually like it, though? I feel like you did, but at the same time, I know how much you wanted to come back so I don't blame ya for trying to go out and have fun, you know? Even if you didn't, I think your mom would have sent you back. But oh my gosh, Gabs, guess what? When you come back..."

OH MY GOSH. KELLY NEEDED TO STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW. LIKE RIGHT NOW. "Lex, stop, stop, stop!"

"What?" she had a confused look on her face, "what's up?"

"Um, I have to call you back okay?" I tell her, quickly and then shut my computer, not letting her respond or say anything else because I know she didn't mean to, but she totally just threw me under the bus. BIG TIME. Like absolute big time.

I turned around, expecting Troy to looked pissed. But he just had a blank look on his face. Again, no emotion whatsoever.

And as I was about to say something, he spoke up. "So this whole time you've been here, you knew that you were going to go back to Texas?"

"No," I tell him because that's not technically the truth. I didn't know I had it in me to make friends here and "pretend" I actually enjoy it here. "No, Kelly... she doesn't know what she's talking about..."

"She's your best friend!" he exclaimed, now showing some emotion, "of course she knows what your plan is. So tell me, you had to pretend you liked it here, go to parties, make friends, date some guy so your mom actually thinks you're giving Texas a chance so she'll send you back to New York second semester?"

BINGO. Yep. There's no saying no to that. How could I? "Okay, but Troy, you don't understand, everything that has happened has been..."

He stopped me, "real? Yeah, okay. How the fuck am I supposed to believe you? You knew you'd been here three months yet you strung me along, you strung Emily and them along, your cousins who are genuinely excited you're here? You're a real bitch."

Wow. I can't believe he called me that. But in his defense, I am. And also, he looked like he regretted saying that the minute it came out, so. Ugh.

I am a bitch. I never thought this would blow up in my face. I never thought I'd actually date anyone. Make friends? Sure. But that's different.

My cousins are different. They're family. They're stuck with me forever. Troy.. he doesn't owe me anything. He can walk away right now. And although that's what was going to happen since I was leaving, I didn't want it to. And now here I am, on the verge of tears, standing in front of a guy I actually really like trying to defend myself when it's useless. I knew what I was doing was wrong, yet I did it anyway.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, coming closer to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect this. I didn't expect to like you and that wasn't part of the deal, I didn't have to date someone in order to..."

"That doesn't matter! It happened and you didn't stop it," he basically yelled which is a side of him I've never seen before, "you strung me along, you made me believe that you were in this, you know what I've been through and yet, here you are... leaving. And you knew you were leaving when I told you why I'm guarded, why it took me so long, you sat there and made me believe that you were different. But the whole time, you know you were leaving! So why? Why even agree to go on a date with me? Why the fuck would you make me believe this was something..."

He didn't finish. He stopped. And I don't have anything to say that. I don't know what to say to that, to be honest.

He shook his head at me, looking like he was in complete disgust as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something. "Here. I bought these for you. But you can go by yourself because I don't ever want to talk to you again."

And with that, he threw the tickets... tickets to a Miranda Lambert concert... and walked out of my room.

I fell to the ground, grabbed the tickets, realized that they were front row and couldn't help but just let the tears flow.

I'm such an idiot. I knew I was being an idiot. I knew that yet I didn't stop it because of how I was feeling. He's absolutely right. I led him on, I strung him along and made him believe that it was headed toward a real, true relationship and I wanted it to head there more than anything, but I had to live with the reality that I might be leaving and everything just got so messed up in the process. I know that. And I feel so bad about it. I feel terrible.

And for the rest of the night, I laid here. By myself. Thinking of what an idiot I am.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me?" I ask Emily the next day as we're grabbing some breakfast, "because I really don't want you to be. I like being friends."<p>

She looked at me, not saying anything for what felt like forever and then gently shook her head as she reached for the salt, "I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would have let me know I only had this much time with you."

It sounds like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but friendships are important, too. I know that. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say or what to do. And I never really expected to make genuine friends here. I thought a couple parties here and there with my cousins would show my mom that I was trying and that's what would have sent me home. Befriending you, Troy, everyone... you guys weren't pawns."

"I know that," she smiles sweetly at me as she sprinkles salt over her eggs, "I don't think you used us to get your mom to send you back. And I think Troy knows that, too, but you know... he's hurt. He likes you."

Hearing her say that means a lot, but knowing Troy's hurt, hurts me. I know guys can be hurt, too. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I know that. And I feel so bad. And there were times where I truly and honestly thought I was just going to stay, not go back to Texas and be here with you guys, with him..."

All I could think about right now is Troy and how I just want to be with him.

But he's not texting me back. And I'm not about to just show up at his house like a psycho. Even if he did that one time. Which now makes me sad because it's the first time he called me babe. Wahhh.

I'm leaving. There's no ifs, ands or buts about it, so why make it worse? Maybe I should just leave it how it ended yesterday in my room. I mean, he said he didn't want to talk to me. And he's not going to make me change my mind. I have to go back. I have to be with my friends and graduate with the people that I grew up with, right? Be closer to my brother and my family. And actually be the one throwing parties people attend.

"Look, I get it, your heart is in New York and it probably always will be," Emily tells me, "so I get why you're leaving. Why you would want to be with your friends that you've had for years. Hell, I probably would to if I was given the choice and in your position. There are no hard feelings."

"Thanks, Em," she really was the best. I'm so glad I met her.

"Do you think you're gonna try to talk to Troy before you head out?" she asks, reaching for her orange juice.

No. I just decided I shouldn't. It would make me feel worse and there's no use in talking to him now. "I don't think so. He made it pretty clear he didn't want to talk to me ever again, so I'm just going to leave it. I mean, what could I say?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but you're bound to run into him eventually. You're going to visit, right?"

"I am," I assure her, "my family will be here. This is my new home. But I don't know, Em, he didn't seem happy and it's not like I'm going to change my mind about going to New York so what would I even say to him? What is there to say to him? I'm still going to leave and he'll probably still be pissed at me."

"Yeah, maybe," she weakly smiles, "I just know he really liked you, that's all."

And I really liked him, too. Trust me. It hurts to just walk away like that. But I need to look at the bigger picture. I can't give up my life I loved before coming here for some guy I don't know THAAAT well. Okay, maybe I did really get to know him well this past month and I can tell you all his favorite things, but what I don't know is if we're going to be together in a month. Why risk it? It's silly. And it's dumb. No. I belong with my friends... back in New York.

This sucks. I'm an idiot. "I liked him, too."

No, I still do like him.

"This isn't goodbye, though," she continues, "I mean, I'm going to Columbia. Aren't you planning on going there?"

"I'm not sure yet," I tell her honestly because well, I don't know where I'll get accepted and if I get accepted there, I still don't know if I want to go there. I've always kind of been set on Brown. That's not too far. "Maybe. Either way, you'll still be close."

"Well, whatever, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

And I don't want to! Four months here and I think I made a lifelong friend. Crazy, right? But I couldn't be more happy about it. Emily's just... she's so down to earth, so funny, and is just so easy-going. She literally is the nicest person, ever. And I can definitely benefit from her. Unlike some of my New York friends, that's for sure. I like her and I want her in my life. I don't want this to be the end of our friendship, so I'm glad she said that.

I smile at her as I reach for my water, "no way. If you come to New York within the next six months, or if I come back here, we're hanging out."

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to," she tells me, "I know it will."

Yeah, I'm sure it will. Once I'm back in New York and in the swing of things, Texas and everything else, Troy, will just be a memory. I know it will. New York has my heart and always will. I have to keep telling myself that. New York has 10 years on Texas. There's no way I'm going to drop my whole life if I have the option not to, you know? I can't. I don't want to.

So I smile at Emily, thank her and enjoy my last meal with her before I have to leave tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

"Aren't you just SO happy to be back?" Kelly opens the door to her room and leads me in, "I'm so happy you're here."

I put my purse on top of her dresser and immediately go over to her window to look at the view. She has the most spectacular view of New York, it's insane. And it's my favorite part of her whole house. There's just something about it that is so mesmerizing and great. It's just such an amazing view.

After taking it in for a few minutes, I turn back to her, give her a smile, "yeah, I'm happy to be home."

"You don't look as thrilled as I thought you'd be," she gives me a slight frown and takes off her shoes as she sits at the end of her bed, "are you okay? You've been kinda quiet since we picked you up from the airport."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep on the plane," I tell her, creating a yawn so she could buy it, "I'm really tired."

It looked like she wasn't buying it, but she shrugged it off and went to take her shoes to her closet to put away only to come back looking a bit sad about something, "Ugh why do you have to stay with your grandma? Stay here with me. My parents wouldn't mind at all and it's closer to school and everything."

Kelly was an option and as much as I love her family, I just felt weird about crashing here for the rest of the school year. "I know, but it's family."

"We're family!" She argues. "I just think it would have been better."

"I'll obviously stay here a couple times a week or weekends or whatever," I tell her, "it'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," she takes off her sweater and tosses it on her bed, "I'm just so happy you're back. And just in time to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center and go see the nutcracker and all our favorite plays. For Lyla's annual Christmas party. Gah, it wasn't the same without you, Gabs."

I smile at her, wishing I was more excited.

I don't know why I'm not. Obviously, I knew that I was going to miss Texas and there were times I didn't even want to leave Texas, but I thought the minute I came back, I would just brush that off. That I would be so happy to be home. And I am happy. I'm so excited to see my friends and my family and just be apart of their everyday lives again and not have to learn about their whereabouts online. I'm happy to be going back to the school I've been going to for three years. I'm happy I get to walk down the street to grab my favorite cupcakes ever. I am happy to be here.

The only thing I can't figure out is why I'm not happier.

"Hey, so you want to go to brunch with everyone tomorrow?" Kelly snaps me out of my thoughts, "everyone's so happy you're back."

"Oh, yeah, sure," I smile at her as I begin to take off my boots, "yeah, that sounds good."

Kelly smiled at me and then went into her closet, probably changing into her pajamas or something since we are about to go to bed. I was going to stay at my brothers tonight but eh, I decided to just stay here so we could catch up and stuff. I missed Kelly so much, I really and truly did. Everyday.

I took my jacket off, hung it on her chair and then dug into my luggage and took out some sweats and a sweater to sleep in.

And what I didn't realize is that I brought one of Troy's sweaters with me.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks me, coming out of her closet to seeing me just stand there with this sweater in my hands and probably an emotionless, blank stare on my face. "Gabs, are you okay? What's up?"

"Oh um, nothing," I shake it off and turn around to toss the sweater back into my luggage and take out one that's mine, "nothing. I just... nothing."

"It's not nothing if a, you're saying it's nothing and b, you looked like a deer caught in headlights. What's up?"

Ugh. She's right. It is something. What I felt when I took out his sweater just now was so weird. It was like a pain right in my stomach. I miss him. I like him and I hate how we left things. I hate that we don't talk. I hate that I'm not going to kiss him anymore or hold his hand or laugh with him. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much leaving him. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to like someone over there. At all.

I've told her about Troy. She knows we were dating. And she knows we cut it off. But she doesn't know just how much I liked him. "I miss Troy."

"You miss Troy?" she repeats as if she didn't hear correctly or something, "was that his sweater?"

"Yeah," I nod, "I accidentally packed it."

I went over to where she was and sat at the end of her bed before I fell back and allowed myself to just lay there, eyes closed and thinking about how dumb this all is. I shouldn't miss him this much. It wasn't that long of a time that we dated. One fucking month. He's just a guy. I'm here. He's there. This isn't supposed to be happening. I was supposed to come back, see how things with Smith are and take it from there.

And now I'm here, stuck on Troy and I just feel so... sad. I feel bad that I hurt him. I feel sad that I let myself like him so much.

Kelly came over to her bed and took a seat next to me while I still laid there. "You didn't expect to like this guy as much as you do, huh?"

I just nod, not able to find any words right now. Ugh.

"You know when you first told me you had this big crush on him, I didn't think it'd be a good idea, obviously. I know your mom and even if you didn't give Texas a chance, she would have sent you back. I knew you'd come back so I thought it wasn't the best thing to go out with him. And when you were telling me all about the fun you guys were having, I was kind of mad," she starts telling me all this, "I mean, you're coming back. You don't need a guy out there. You don't need another reason to like Texas. You belong here in New York, you know? So I was against it for selfish reasons. But when I iChatted with you that day and he was there and I saw your guys' batter, how you guys joked, the way he looked at you, like you were the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on... I even felt a little bad that you were coming back here because that guy really like you, Gabriella. I mean, I could tell from ten minutes of seeing you guys through a freaking computer screen! I can't even imagine how it was in person. So I get it. I know you really like him, too."

Was she trying to make this harder than it was?! Geez. I sat up and without even realizing I had started crying, a single tear fell down my cheek.

Kelly smiled at me as she wiped it. "It's okay. I know you do want to be here, I just know you were also developing a life over there and if Troy is worth it, and I think he is, I think you should try to make it work."

That's why I'm crying. It's not going to work. "Kell, he hates me. He found out I had been planning on coming back and he hates me for stringing him along when I knew I was coming back. And to be honest, I would hate myself, too. So that's why it sucks so bad. I don't have him anymore."

"Oh no way. There's no way he's over you."

"Maybe not, but I don't think he wants anything with me. And it's fine. I miss him and I knew I was, I just didn't think it'd be this much. But I'm here now. It's time to move on. There's no going back. And if it happened like that, maybe it was supposed to happen. I'm just crying because well.. I miss him."

Kelly put her hand on my leg and smiled at me. "It's so cliche, I know, but if it's meant to be, it's meant to be and it'll work out on it's own."

I know. I believe in that saying, too. "Thanks, Kell. I'm just... it's been a rough couple of days, but I am happy to be back here and I knew it wasn't going to work out from the start so I just need to get over it."

"I'm always here for you, Gabs, you know that. You're my best friend."

And she's mine. My absolute best friend and I'm so happy to be back with her... for good. I missed her way too much. "Love you, Kells."

I'm back home. Back where I belong.

With Kelly. With my brother. My family. And I need to keep reminding myself that.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" Lyla asks me as she looks down at my feet, "I don't think I've ever seen you in an outfit like this... no, I haven't."<p>

I looked down at what I was wearing, forgetting for a minute what it was, and I didn't really see anything wrong with it. Converse, jeans and just a plain black shirt that I don't even remember where I bought it from. "Oh, I don't know... I'm comfortable, though."

Lyla shrugged it off and then led Kelly and I over to the living room where she was wrapping presents. We sat down and just watched since neither of us were really in the mood to wrap presents.

"So, what are you guys wearing tonight?" she asks as she tapes down the sides of one of the many presents, "are you gonna wear that Chanel dress?"

Kelly shrugged, "maybe. Or this Givenchy one I just bought. It's a toss up."

Lyla then looked over to me and I literally just sat there, not knowing what to say. "Oh, um, I'm not really sure yet."

"You're not sure yet?" she asks, wondering if she heard that correctly I'm sure, "what? Who are you? You always know what you're wearing to a party well in advance and you knew you were coming back so don't use Texas as an excuse. It's, like, your party, too, Gabs! Everyone's expecting you!"

I know, I know. It's weird I don't have anything picked out. I know that. But it's just I don't really... care. I don't care about what I wear. Or for the party.

So I lie. "No, yeah, I just haven't really had time to unpack yet and see all my options."

"I get it," Lyla smiles back at me as she grabs another present to start wrapping, "aren't you so happy to be back? We missed you so much. Did you actually like Texas or were you kinda putting it on for your mom?"

"No, I liked it," I tell her way too fast, "it honestly wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I judged it and I ended up liking it."

"So, you miss it?" she looks up at me, I think doubting if I actually wanted to be here since I don't really look like I want to be here. So in her defense, she has every right to think that. "I'm sure it's not better than New York, though. You love it here. It's the best city."

I smile at her and try to convince her that I don't miss anything in Texas as much as I did New York where I was there. "I'm happy to be home."

And I think my answer was satisfying enough for her. "So, what's up with Smith?"

Okay. Subject change. I look over at Kelly and she kind of just sat there. I know she didn't have much to say since she knew what was going on with me in the love department and how I felt about Troy and everything so I didn't blame her for just sitting there. "I haven't really talked to him so I don't know. Not sure. And I'm not really sure if I want to date him."

"Are you crazy?" Lyla stops cutting some wrapping paper, "Smith is, like, your dream guy. And he likes you. You've wanted this!"

"No, yeah, I know, but I don't know, things change," I shrug, kicking off my shoes so I can bring my feet up on the couch, "I don't like him anymore."

Lyla put the scissors down, looked over at Kelly and then at me. "Okay, what's up? I know you. Something's up."

She does know me. She's one of my best friends. After Kelly. So I should tell her. I should let her in. I trust her. I love her. And her advice would be great, to be honest. "nothing. I just, I was dating this guy in Texas and I didn't think I'd miss him as much as I do and being back here, it's where I belong, I know it is, but I don't know. I'm not thinking about Smith now as crazy as that sounds."

"Oh," she finally gets why I'm like this. A boy. How pathetic. "and you really like this guy, but you had to call it off because you came back here?"

"Basically," I nod, "and don't get me wrong, I want to be here. I really, really do. But I just didn't think I'd miss him as much as I would. I knew going into it, we had a month, but still... it caught me off guard."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And also, smith is a nice guy and all, but I never saw it," she smiled up at me, "just focus on yourself."

See. This is what I was talking about. She could have yelled at me and asked why I didn't tell her about Troy, but nope. She let it go and acted like it was nothing. She went right into telling me what I should do or whatever. I love her so much.

And she's right. I shouldn't need to concern myself with guys. I need to concern myself with getting back into the swing of things here. Getting my classes all situated. Making my living situation a little more permanent. Maybe buying new clothes. Thinking about colleges and waiting on that. I have so many other things to think about than a guy I dated for a month. I need to snap out of it and realize that it's over between us and that I'm here now.

Kelly got up to use the restroom and Lyla got up to go get something from her room so I was left there in the living room by myself for a couple of minutes.

I go on Instagram and the first post I see is Valerie's.

She posted a picture of her at some party with her friend and in the back I clearly see Emily and Jackie hanging out.

Valerie's best friend Sarah commented on the picture saying, "best party ever" so I went on her feed and saw that she posted a couple pictures from some party last night, too. I don't know whose party it was, but it looked like fun.

Sarah had a picture of her and Valerie, laughing, and it was totally candid and such a cute picture.

And then she had one that consisted of, like, 12 people. And Troy was one of them. He was at the end of the picture and his arm was around his buddy and he had a beer in his hand and they looked like they were all having such a good time. Like it was Winter Break and they were partying it up.

From Sarah's page, I went to this girl Hannah's page and then page after page, I saw all these pictures from the party and it kinda bummed me out.

I would have been there. I would have been there with all of them having fun.

Sure, the first few parties I went to weren't the most fun for me, but after that, after I met Emily and hung out with her and got closer to Val, they were. Almost every weekend we'd go out and it would always be such a chill time. So much fun. Even if I wasn't drinking.

"I should probably put this all away," Lyla comes back into the room, "I think it's time we get ready for my party, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I look up at her with a smile on my face, "sure."

And with that, I got up and followed her to her room where Kelly already was.

I miss Texas... more than I thought I would.


	25. Chapter 25

Smith wasn't coming.

He was in Connecticut visiting some family so I was clear of him... for now.

And thank God. I didn't want to deal with him. He's talked to me a couple times since that night we broke things off, but I don't exactly know where he stands with the whole "getting back together" thing that we might have agreed on before. I know where I stand... I don't want to.

It's not because there's anything wrong with him, but I honestly think my idea of Smith O'Connor was so built up in my head, it wasn't what I expected.

Maybe Troy had something to do with it, if I'm being honest.

But right now, it's just about focusing on school and getting back in the swing of things. So no dating for me.

"I can't believe you're back," Lexie hugs me tighter than I think I've ever been hug, but I don't mind. I've missed her a lot, too. "I've missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you here, oh my gosh. You're actually back!"

"I'm actually back," I repeated her words as I took her in. She still looked gorgeous, but there was something different about her and I just don't know what.

She laughed and took a step back, "my hair, Gabs. I finally dyed my hair!"

Oh fuck. She did. I'm such a bad friend. She's literally been one of my best friends since the 4th grade. How could I not notice she dyed her hair? She did post pictures on instagram and on Facebook and stuff but man oh man, I'm so out of it.

"Sorry," I feel embarrassed, "but it looks good. Did you just dye it because I could have sworn your hair is still black in your pictures."

"Yeah, three days ago," oh good, I feel so much better now, "I'm not sure if I like it or not. Maybe darker hair is for me. I don't know, still feeling it out."

"I like it," I tell her even if I do like her darker hair more. It doesn't look bad at all. "You should keep it for a while."

We talked for another little while and once I saw the guys I used to hang out with walk in, I kind of froze. I'm not sure why. I know they miss me. I've talked to them, but it's always so weird when you leave and then come back. Like, are we going to have anything to even talk about now? One thing I know for sure is I don't care for the way they're dressed right now.

Which is so weird because that's how New York guys dressed all the time. But I just find it so... formal. Like give me jeans and a jacket or something.

Is that the Texan in me talking? Oh my gosh. Before, I wouldn't even blink an eye at their outfit.

And now, I hate it. I hate it so much.

"You don't want anything to drink?" Kelly asks as she approaches me with some wine. Gross. "Oh, I think Delilah Smith was looking for you, but I told her you were in the bathroom so you're welcome. I know she talks a lot."

"Thanks," I laugh, glad that I dodged that bullet for a bit, but I'm sure she'd find me eventually, "but no thanks, I'm not drinking."

"Okay," she shrugged, thinking nothing of it and setting her drink on the table before turning back, "your parents are coming for Christmas in a couple days, right? They're not spending it over there?"

I shake my head as I turn my attention to her, "no, yeah, they're coming. They spent Thanksgiving over there so they're spending Christmas here with my mom's family, which is good. Leaving Texas then going right back... no, thanks."

She laughed and took a sip of her wine, "but you'll be back eventually. I mean, they live over there."

"No, yeah, for sure. It's just... I said bye to everyone and then going back a week later is obnoxious, you know? I don't know. Maybe I'm being weird."

"I don't know," Kelly laughed, "but that's good they're coming. And Joey's going back with them to spend his Christmas break there?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I scanned the room, seeing if more of my close friends showed up, "you know how he is. Always just trying to make my parents happy. Pretty sure he doesn't actually want to spend his winter break in Texas, but that's where they are, so yeah, I don't know."

Kelly looked away for a minute and towards the entrance of this place and a blank stare appeared on her face.

I looked her way and realized that Preston Winter was the reason for it.

"He is the fucking worst," she shakes her head as she angrily drinks her drink, "like, what the fuck did I ever seen in him? I should've known."

"I'm sorry, Kell," I turn back to her, realizing I don't think I've told her enough that I'm sorry things didn't work out and that she's way better off without him because she is. She deserves the world and more. "Any guy that doesn't see how great you are is the worst. And that's not just the obligatory best friend thing to say. I'm being serious."

"Thanks, G," she smiles at me, looking like that's what she's been wanting for me, "I was an idiot and I needed to learn."

Moments later, Lyla came over to us and pulled us away.

And then some of my friends said hi to me, welcomed me back to New York and blah blah blah, same thing for everyone else here. But whatever. Tonight is about having fun. And reuniting with all my friends and New York city life. So I was okay with everyone saying "welcome back" as if I had been gone for so long. I was happy to be back. And seeing everyone I've been going to school with. It was nice.

Which is why I don't understand why all I want to do is go home and throw on the most comfiest sweatpants and watch endless episodes of Honey Boo Boo.

This is weird. And I really need to get over it.

* * *

><p>"Let's all go to dinner at Ecsa and then go over to Todd's? He's having people over at his place," Lexie tells Kelly and I as we're doing a bit of shopping at, you guessed it, Barney's, "like a girl's dinner and then we can all head over there? Should be fun."<p>

Todd's parents own one of the more prestigious hotels in New York and he's constantly having people over, giving them infinite amounts of alcohol and putting them in rooms for the night if they're too drunk to go home.

It's very generous, but a little obnoxious. Like, we get it. You're filthy rich. Cool. Welcome to New York.

Kelly shrugged, "yeah, sure, sounds fun."

Lexie then looks over at me, not really waiting for an answer, just assuming I'm gonna go along because that's how it used to be. But to be honest, if she were to actually ask me if I wanted to go, I think I would say no. I just don't care for it. I've never really enjoyed going to Todd's, but I always enjoyed the people so I would go and have fun. But now, I just can't bring myself to do anything I actually don't want to do. It's weird.

"Why Ecsa?" I ask Lexie.

She turns around from browsing through jeans and gives me a weird look, "what?"

I shrug, "I don't know. We're not really celebrating anything so why go to such an expensive, upscale restaurant?"

Lexie looks over at Kelly and I think they're both silently trying to figure out if I'm okay. If something has gotten into me. And you know what? Something has gotten into me. Texas. Texas has absolutely gotten into me and although, I love New York and I seriously always will, I have a new found appreciate for all things simple. The simple life. And Texas definitely showed me that.

"Are you okay?" Lexie chuckles a bit, "Ecsa seriously has the best food. You love it. At least you did..."

"No, I still do," I get a bit defensive, because the last bit of her sentence made it out to be like I changed even if maybe I have changed, "I love the food and I'm down to go, but you have to dress nicely there and I don't know, it's Tuesday. And no special occasion. Oh my gosh... what has gotten into me?"

Again, Kelly and Lexie exchange looks and then Kelly sets down the cashmere sweater in her hands and comes closer to us. "Are you okay?"

I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just going to admit that I'm not the same Gabriella they wanted and I don't know if they will like it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I don't want to go to Todd's. I never want to go to Todd's."

"What do you mean? Like, you never liked going to Todd's?" Lexie asks, putting some jeans away, "what are you talking about here, Gabs? I don't get it."

"I'm not sure," I take a seat on the nearest couch they have in the store, "I'm so happy to be back with all of you and actually get to step foot into a Barney's store, but I don't want to dress up and go to all these parties. I've always hated going to Todd's."

I think they were still trying to take it all in, neither of them saying anything for what felt like forever.

And then Lexie came and sat next to me, "you've been weird ever since you've been back. Did you seriously fall that in love with Texas?"

"I'm not in love with Texas, Lex," I look over at her, "it's just, everything here is such a big thing and always requires so much energy. And I realized that I'm kinda into simple things... like, if we could go back to your place and eat ice cream and watch movies, that would be so great."

"But you've always loved it. Going to parties. You were the center of it all!"

I looked over at Kelly and she was quiet. I'm not sure if she was mad, but whatever, I focused on Lexie right now. "It's all I knew, Lex. It's what everyone was doing and so I did it. It was fun."

Lexie looked like she was processing everything and yeah, I think if roles were reversed, I'd be annoyed that she would all of a sudden not like everything that she's been doing her whole life after being gone for ONLY four months. I get it. I get I'm being annoyed and not myself, but people change. They grow out of things. They start liking different things. And if they hate me for this, then they hate me for this.

"We won't go to Todd's," she tells me after a minute of silence, "we can stay in and watch movies and eat ice cream."

"Seriously?" I almost break my neck turning towards her, "don't feel like you have to."

"No, no," Lexie shakes her head, "Gabriella, you're our best friend and we love you because we can tell you things, talk to you about anything and know that you'd defend us til you're blue in the face. Not because you're this New York it girl and knew all the right people in the city. We want to hang out with you and we do enjoy going out and to parties, but it's not all we do."

My friends are seriously the best. The best. And I've missed them so much while I was in Texas.

I looked over at Kelly and she was now smiling at me, coming over to take a seat on the other side of me, "yeah, Gabs. We love you, whether you want to go to all these events or not. We understand people change their opinion on things, but that doesn't change who you are morally or anything."

"You guys are the best," I tell them, putting a hand over each of theirs, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know, but we don't want to find out," Kelly tells me with a smile.

I knew these girls would have my back no matter what, but this is still very much their world. I know they love a good party and that's okay. That's more than okay. But I'm just... I'm not in that space anymore and I don't want to go out to functions and galas and parties every other day. Once a week, or once every two weeks would be fine with me. I'm all for them going out and enjoying themselves, it's just not really for me anymore. Maybe if it was just a quiet thing and not this big orchestrated event then I'd be all for it. A house party. But those don't exist here.

Everything was going to be fine, though. My friends got me. And they still love me. So I couldn't complain. I was lucky to have them.

"I'm still really into this store though," I tell them, getting up, "so let's finish shopping."

They laughed and got up and we went back to shopping all afternoon.


	26. Chapter 26

"So tell me all the cool spots to go to," Joey tells me as we're sitting down on the couch at my cousin's house.

"What?" I look over at him, slightly confused.

He adjusts himself on the couch and then kicks his feet up on the table, "in Texas. I'm going out there with the parents in a few days and staying til the second week of January so I don't know, you know of any cool places to go? Good restaurants or whatever?"

Right. My brother was heading out there. After Christmas. Which is today. They're leaving me in two days and heading back out to Dallas, Texas.

"Oh um," I suddenly feel very jealous he's going to be there, "well, who would you go with?"

"What?" he laughed, looking over at me, "um, my family?"

Yeah. Okay. "Oh, okay. Well, I don't know... I don't really remember the names of the restaurants," that's a lie. I know all of them. "Maybe mom or dad have some good ones they want to show you. Or Val. I don't know. Ask them."

My brother knows me too well. Like scary well. So he muted the TV, kicked his feet off the table and turned to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I don't even know why I bother lying, "nothing. I just don't get why you're spending your winter break in Texas. You don't have to, you're 18 years old. You can do whatever the hell you want."

"Yeah," he raises an eyebrow, "but my family is in Texas and I want to be with them, get closer to everyone you've been getting close to over there. What's wrong with that? Are you, like, I don't know, are you jealous I'm going back to Texas and you're not?"

Okay. Um. Maybe. "No, I could be in Texas if I want to be," I tell him, "I'm not jealous. Why the fuck would I be jealous?"

He looks at me, not saying anything for what felt like forever and then just shook his head, "you're annoying. Stop pretending like you didn't love Texas and you didn't want to stay there with everyone. You love the people, you love the things it has to offer. You like Troy. And the only reason you're back in New York is because you feel like you have to be just because you have the option. Stop taking your frustration out on me and stop being childish."

And with that, he got up and walked away.

Ugh. He's right. He's so right. I'm jealous he's gonna be there.

I miss it. I miss it so much and I seriously never thought I'd say that. The first week I was there, hell, maybe the first month, there was noting more I wanted than to come back home to New York. And now I want to go back over there. How weird. Like, this is not what I expected to happen.

"What's up?" Caroline comes into the living room with a piece of pumpkin pie on a plate, "you want some?"

I shake my head and don't make eye contact, "nothing. I just... what'd you think of Texas when you went to go visit us?"

She looked over at me, mid bite and set her fork down, "it was cool. A lot different than New York, that's for sure. But I liked it. Everyone was nice. And the food was spectacular, oh my gosh. I didn't care for all the plaid shirts I saw everywhere, though."

Laughing, I nodded, agreeing with everything she said. "Me neither, but I like it, too. I actually really like it over there."

"I know you do," she picks her fork back up and cuts off another piece, "I thought for sure you'd stick it out all year instead of coming back here."

"Seriously? Why? Why wouldn't I want to come back?"

"Because I don't know, for one, you've always been a simple girl with an extraordinary life. But you just always went along with it. I know that if you could, you'd eat all the junk food in the world while laying in bed and watching endless hours of some housewife show. You're not this New York it girl that everyone makes you out to be, you just embraced it for so long because I think you thought you had to," Caroline tells me, "and I think getting a taste of the simple life, the country life, or whatever, has made you realized that, that's really you. That's who you are. You are your father's child."

She's right. She's absolutely right. I thought I took after my mom. She's a go-getter and loves herself a good party. And for the longest, since my brother is exactly like my dad, I thought there was no way I could be like him, but I am. I am like him. I like the simple things in life. Like finding a realllllly good bottle of nail polish. Not who's throwing the next hottest party.

But I was that girl once, not gonna lie, and I did enjoy it most of the time. I am my mother's daughter. I love shopping, I love myself a good magazine and shoes. I love shoes so much. And shopping. And finding pretty dresses and all that.

Caroline's right, though. The little taste I've gotten of Texas has made me want so much more. I want to try every single restaurant there is to offer within a 20 mile radius. I want to walk through neighborhoods and see Christmas decorations on every house because there are none on the buildings here. I want to listen to country music all night while driving down the highway like I did that one night with Emily.

I just want a lot of things Texas has to offer that New York doesn't and I can't believe I'm even thinking this. I seriously can't.

Never in a million years did I think I'd ever want to live any other place besides New York.

And here I am, debating whether I should stay or actually move back.

Moving back is all I'm thinking about right now. And it's such a hard decision because I love my friends. I love them so much and I want to be here with them during senior year. But I also feel like I don't really belong here anymore. I started a life over there, my family's over there, and I like it there.

So what's a girl to do? Fuuuuuck. This sucks.

* * *

><p>"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask her as I walk into the room and see her throwing some stuff in her suitcase.<p>

She turned around, her beautiful face giving me a smile right away and nodded, "yeah, sure, sweetie, hold on," she turned back around, organized some things in her suitcase and then closed it and took a seat at the end of the bed. "What's up?"

I'm sure she knows what's up. Ha. I'm about to be the biggest hypocrite.

I was the one who wanted to come back so badly. I was the one who did nothing but mope around the first few weeks around the house. I was the one who wanted nothing to do with Texas that first month. Who told her she was ruining my life and that New York was everything I knew and loved.

And here I am, about to tell her I want to move back to Texas. "Um, what time is your flight again?"

"3," she says, looking down at her watch, "why?"

"Oh no reason," I take a seat next to her, "and um, Joey's going back with you guys?"

"Yes," she looks at me weirdly and of course she knows something's up. I'm stalling, I'm acting weird and I asked her what time he flight was literally twenty minutes ago, "are you okay? Did you come in here to talk to me about something specific?"

Yes. Ugh. "Mom, you know... "

She laughed and nodded, "you want to move back to Texas."

More than anything. I want to sleep in my room over there, it's nice and cozy and homey. I want some Cajun food. I want duck wings. I want to hang out with my dog. I miss my cousins, even. I miss everything about Texas. "Maybe."

"I knew you'd change your mind even if I was the one who made the decision for you," she smiled at me, turning towards me and pushing some hair out of my face, "you were genuinely having a good time with your new friends, with Valerie and with... Troy. You're a city girl, you are, but you're in your element there and I know you love it. I know you love the simplicity of it."

Troy. Ugh. Why did she have to bring him up? "Mom, it has nothing to do with him."

She gave me a smile, "but New York. This is your home. You love it here. Are you sure you want to go back? You were counting down the days..."

"I stopped halfway," I tell her, honestly, "I didn't expect to like Texas as much as I did, but I really do, mom. I like the simpleness of it. I like how everything is this big deal. I can literally go to a party in the clothes I wore to sleep and no one would bat an eyelash."

"Texas is great," she agrees, "I, myself, love it more than I could remember so I don't lame you, babe. The simple life is one of the best ways to live."

"It is, mom, and I never thought I would be that girl, but I am. I just don't think I really fit in with this lifestyle anymore and it's SO crazy because I was only gone for four months. FOUR MONTHS. Who changes that quickly?"

My mom put her hand on my leg and squeezed it a bit while giving me a comforting smile, "you didn't change. You just embraced and found this whole other side of you. You've always been a simple girl with the world at your fingertips, essentially. You could have whatever you wanted and I think you just thought you had to be into parties and going to these galas and functions. But we all know how much you like laying in bed."

I love the people in my life so much. They just GET ME. "I do like galas, but maybe one a month. You're right, though, I love laying in bed so much more."

"So what do you want to do?" she asks me, "should I book you a ticket to come home?"

Home. Home in Texas. Oh my gosh. That made my stomach turn. In a good way. Texas is home now. It's where my parents live. And where they're going to be living for however much longer. My family's over there. Sure, I have family here, too, but I have family there and that's what makes it home.

And I should be home. With my family. "Please."

My mom leans over and gives me a kiss on the top of my head, "I love you, baby. And how perfect you are."

Ugh. She's going to make me want to cry. I know what she means by that. She just means that she's happy I'm embracing change. That I'm not this typical New York princess. It's something my parents never wanted me to be even though she did grow up in New York, my mom was never that way. She always knew she was very fortunate and she always knew it could be taken away at any moment which is why she didn't reply on it for happiness. All she cared about was her family and her husband and that's pretty much it which I definitely admire. And I admit, being in New York my teenage years, I maybe did get caught up in all the unnecessary spending and partying, but I'm really and honestly not that girl. The simple life suits me way better.

"I love you, too, mom," I give her a hug before getting up, "thank you."

"Thank you," she also tells me.

And before I walk out, I remember about school. School. And how hard it was to get me in there. Ugh. "Wait. Mom. What about school? I forgot. Oh my gosh, it was so hard to get me in there in the first place, how are they going to take me back now after telling them I went back to New York?"

My mom smiled at me and chuckled a bit. "I never signed you out so there's nothing to worry about."

"Wait, what? What do you mean you never signed me out?"

"Let's just call it mother's intuition. I had a feeling you'd come to me before school started back up and tell me that you want to come back," she tells me, "so I didn't sign you out. You're still enrolled."

Oh my gosh. My mom knows me so well. She knows my soul. She knows everything. And of course she didn't sign me out. Of course she knew I actually didn't want to leave Texas as much as I was making it out to be. Gah, I love that woman. She's the absolute best.

Well, and I did have that conversation with her that one day. Ha.

I couldn't wait to go back now. And eat some duck wings and crab legs.

But then I remembered Troy. Troy, who's not speaking to me and wants nothing to do with me.

How awkward is that going to be? Ugh.


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't believe you're actually back," Valerie tells me as she's opening the door to her room, "oh my gosh. Did you just miss me so much you had to come back? I thought you wanted nothing more than to go back to New York with all your friends and graduate."

It makes me feel bad hearing that. But I shouldn't right? I mean, I'm sure she'd want the same thing. "My family's here, it didn't feel right."

She goes over to her closet and kicks her shoes off in there before jumping on her bed, "and maybe because Troy is here?"

"No," I say almost too quickly so it probably didn't seem believable, "I mean, no. No, that would be so silly to come back for a boy. Pretty sure he hates me and I don't blame him, to be honest. I honestly just came back because well, I missed it. I missed you, Emily, everyone. And yeah, my family's here."

"Awww," it looks like she wants to hug me but she refrains, "we missed you, too."

"It's seriously not about Troy," I want to make that very clear, "but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him, you know..."

She knew I didn't come back for a boy. She's only really personally known me for four months, but she knows I'm a practical girl and the last thing I would do is uproot my life for a guy I'm not even in love with. "No, yeah, I know. You guys left things so weirdly, but I'm sure he misses you, too."

He does? "You think?"

"I mean, he did seem pretty crazy about you."

"Did. I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me now, Val," I think about that day in my room, "the look in his eyes... it's like he instantly hated me."

"He doesn't hate you, Gabriella," she shakes her head and looks at me as if I'm talking nonsense, "no, he doesn't hate you. He asked if you got to New York safely. If he hated you, he wouldn't have asked that. Trust me. He's probably just bummed about the whole thing."

He asked if I got to New York safely? Oh my gosh. How freaking sweet of him. "I tried texting him after it all went down, but I got nothing back from him."

She sighed and looked like she hated this more than me. "You guys were so cute together."

"That's not helping, Val," I laugh it off, "it's fine. I'm fine. I miss him, but I get it. He doesn't owe me anything. I don't expect anything. And it's going to be fine. I probably shouldn't even have a boyfriend, to be honest."

"It just sucks because I know you guys really liked each other," she tells me, "but I get it. Sometimes things just don't work out."

I wish it did, though. I really, really wish things did.

But I can't change that.

* * *

><p>"Okay, seriously, you've never been here, why did you bring me?"<p>

I roll my eyes at my brother and look down at the menu in my hands, "I don't know, I just heard it was good, okay?"

From Troy. Troy told me it was delicious.

But we never had a chance to come here together. And now here I am... with my brother. And I'm not annoyed with him even though I'm acting like it. I'm just annoyed with myself. And how I'm thinking about Troy. Maybe it's because he raved about this restaurant so much and now here I am about to eat here and it's not with him. It felt weird. Like I'm supposed to be here with Troy instead of my brother. But that's not the case anymore.

"Jeez, sorry," Joey grabs his menu, "what's gotten into you? I thought you were happy to be back?"

"Sorry," I apologize to him, putting my menu down on the table for a minute, "no, it's dumb. I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry and tired from unpacking."

He buys it, shrugs it off and then looks back at his menu.

I already decided I want the lasagna so I don't even bother picking up my menu again.

Instead, I look around the place. It's nothing fancy, but by no means is it super casual. It's like in the middle. Think of a Yardhouse or something. I don't know. It's a nice place, though. Very Italian. An average sized place. And it'd be perfect for date night which is why it's weird I'm with Joey.

As I'm looking around, my eyes land on this girl who's laughing at something the person she's with said. I couldn't see who was on the other side of the booth with her, but who cares, I'm looking at her because she literally has on the shirt I was about to wear tonight. How funny is that? Oh my gosh. I can't help, but laugh at that. I know it wouldn't be a big deal since I don't know who she is, but thank God I didn't end up wearing it.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go with the four cheese ravioli," Joey tells me.

"Sounds good," I tell him.

The girl who has the same shirt as me got up and I couldn't believe it. Haaaa.

Not only did we have the same shirt, but she paired it with maroon colored pants just like I would have if I were to wear the shirt. Oh my gosh. How funny. Funny how she's literally wearing the exact outfit I was going to wear and funny how I'm obsessing over this. Like, so many people wear the same things.

But it's just never happened to me. A stranger in the same place I was going to be wearing the outfit I was seconds away from wearing. Whatever, I snap out of it and look back at my brother, ready to engage in some conversation with him.

The minute they start walking past us, though, I looked up and I couldn't believe who she was with.

We had more in common than I thought.

Troy. Troy fucking Bolton.

And without even thinking, the minute we make eye contact, his name comes out of my fucking mouth like an idiot.

He looks at me, looks over at my brother and then the girl he was with. He's probably hating life right now. The girl is probably confused. My brother is sitting back ready for a show. And I'm... I'm frozen. I seriously don't know what so say to him. I have NO idea why his name came out of my mouth.

"I don't really have time to talk," is what he tells me before looking over at this girl again.

"Okay," is all I say back before I realized that I have to apologize. That's all I want to do. And what I have to do. I know where I stand. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't want anything to do with me and I know how to take a hint. It hurts. But it's what I deserve and I'll get over it. I have to get over it. There's no other choice, but to get over it. "I'm sorry."

He looks me straight in the eyes for what felt like forever and then tore them away, putting a hand on the back of this girl's back and escorted her out.

I know that there are still a lot of things I don't know about Troy Bolton, but from the time I did get to know him, I really got to know him. I paid attention to everything and anything. I know his mannerisms now. I know what food he hates, loves, tolerates. Little things like that.

But I also know the looks he gives to people. Because he has given me several. And I've witnesses several.

And that look that he just gave me... it meant everything.

He forgives me.

Doesn't mean he wants anything to do with me, but he does forgive me.

And that means so much right now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey snaps me out of my thoughts, "that was a bit... um, uncomfortable."

Yeah, he's telling me. It was super uncomfortable and I feel like an idiot for letting him slip out of my arms and into that girl's arms. It hasn't been long at all and he's already on a date with some other girl. And sure, we were never official, but my feelings for him are still there so I couldn't imagine dating another guy right now. But I guess the same doesn't go for him. Even after all he's told me. Here he is with some girl. On a date. At a restaurant we were supposed to come to together. Ugh. This sucks. It reallllly sucks.

I smile at my brother and nod my head. I was okay. I was bummed. But he forgives me and that makes it okay. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asks, looking genuinely concerned, "I know how much you were into him."

"Yeah, but that's life. You live and you learn," I tell him, "I'm fine, Joey. Honestly. I didn't necessarily come back for him. Would I have loved it if he forgot everything and I was the one at dinner with him? Of course. But I know that's not going to happen. I did a shitty thing and I'm fine with it. I'm moving on..."

He gave me an unsure look, but I know my brother knows I am fine and he knows I'll be fine. "Good."

Yeah, good. Everything's good. Or is it? Is everything actually good?


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh my gosh, what're you doing here?!"

"Surprise," I step foot into Emily's house as she leans in to hug me, "I'm back."

She pulls away, looks me in the eyes, and looks confused as hell. "Wait. What? Like... back for good? Or back for the rest of break?"

I laughed. She looked so confused and so taken aback and yet so happy so see me and it made me happy. I wanted to surprise her. I didn't just want to text her and say, hey, I'm back, come over! And I'm so glad I did. I loved her reaction. I love how we've become good friends.

"For good," I smile, "I just, I couldn't do it. I went back and I felt like I didn't belong which was so crazy. I had been there my WHOLE life. How do I not belong there, you know? So here I am, back in Texas..."

"I'm so happy to hear that," she finally closes her front door, "but I'm sad that you feel that way."

I'm sad I feel that way, too, since I loved growing up in New York. And I still love New York. I really do. But if I had to choose between Teas and New York to live in, to go to school in, I pick Texas. It's just where I'm at these days.

I shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal, but I am sad about it. "I think this is where I'm supposed to be. With my family and my parents."

"Well, I'm happy you're here," she smiles at me and then leads me to the kitchen, "everyone's going to be happy."

"Or they're going to think I'm obnoxious. Moping around here and then going back to New York only to come back a week later," I laughed. Hearing it out loud is slightly obnoxious, "but whatever."

"Oh, please. You only moped for like two weeks. And then you started talking to me."

True. That's true. I didn't mope for too long. But I still wanted to go back. "It just didn't feel right to be there. I missed my friends and I love them and my family over there, but it was so crazy. I just didn't feel like my heart was in it. I didn't feel like I had it in me to stay there for six months while my parents were here. Forget my parents, actually. New York alone, I just felt like I didn't really belong there anymore."

Emily threw some grapes in her mouth and then pushed the bowl towards me, offering me some. "So what's up with Troy? Have you talked to him?"

"No," I grab some grapes and throw them in my mouth, "he doesn't want to talk to me. At all."

"I'm sure that's not true. I know it wasn't that long, but that boy liked you."

Maybe so. But I can't think about that anymore. It hurts. It makes me sad. And I hate it. I absolutely hate it. "I hate talking about it because I was such an idiot and he was nothing but great, but it's true. I saw him last night at a restaurant and he completely just blew me off."

Emily shook her head, like she couldn't believe it. "Maybe he was just like surprised. And he probably doesn't even know you moved back."

"Why wouldn't he know? I was sitting in a restaurant in Texas!"

"Gabs, it's winter break. I had to ask if you were here for it or if you were back for good."

Oh yeah. True. But no. Even if he knew, I don't really think it would have made a different. "I just think there's nothing really else to be said. It's not like he heard something and I'm trying to get him to believe me. No. This was clear as day. I had every intention of going back to New York yet I still let him take me out on dates and stuff. How fucked up am I?"

She laughed and shook her head again, "you're not fucked up. You were just caught up in the moment because you really liked him."

"Yeah, well, that's over with. So... what's up? What's new with you?"

"I think you should talk to him," she ignores my question, "what's the worst that could happen? Right now, you don't even have it in your mind that you two could possibly get back together so if you talk and he tells you that you guys are done for good, then okay, brush it off."

She has a point. I didn't come back here and think we were going to get back together. But still. "Trust me, Em, he doesn't want to talk to me."

Emily put her hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Sooner or later, you guys will have to talk. Be civil."

"Yeah, but right now, I just want to hang out with you."

"I'm happy you're back," she smiles at me as she grabs a few more grapes.

And I'm happy to be back, too.

* * *

><p>"Sadie, no!" I yell at my dog who's sniffing some other dog's poop off the ground. Gross.<p>

She turns around and runs back to me with her ball in her mouth ready for me to throw it. I took it with the tip of my fingers so I wouldn't touch all her slobber and threw it as far as I could so she could fetch it.

I love having a dog that could be off her leash in the park. It saves so much time and effort. And when I wanna leave, I just call her over and she comes running and we're off. And we've only had her for four months! Isn't that crazy? My parents are excellent dog trainers. Okay, she's adopted so she already knew some commands, but being able to be off her leash and not run away is pretty major. So props to them.

"Good girl," I tell her as she drops her ball in front of me and sits so I can pet her for a little bit, "do you want a treat, Sades?"

As soon as she hears that word, she jumps up on the bench and puts her paw out as if she's going to grab it herself. How freaking adorable is that?

I laugh at how cute she is. I've never had a dog living in New York and now I can't imagine life without one. My dad has always wanted a dog in his backyard and so when we moved here, the very next day, he looked to adopt and we found Sadie. Sadie Montez. 2 and a half years old. All Labrador. AND PERFECT.

She got down and then chased her ball that I threw, but got distracted by some flies around and started chasing those.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I immediately look up at the sound of that voice and come face to face with Troy.

Troy Bolton is standing here asking me to sit down?

Like an idiot, I shake my head but don't say anything. Nothing is coming out. Speak, Gabriella! "Oh um, no."

He sits down, doesn't say anything, but just watches Sadie from afar and I discreetly look over at him. He has a small smile on his face from watching her and has a bit of scruff on his face, too. It wasn't like this yesterday. Well, it was starting to be. Again, it just shows you how much of a man he is. Ugh.

I turn back to Sadie and she's coming back towards us and the minute she sees Troy, she jumps up and puts her whole upper body on his lap, waiting to be petted by him. And it was really cute. Sadie loves him. Well, she loves everyone, but whatever.

And then Sadie spots this dog who's off it's leash, too, and she sprints towards him or her and they start playing together.

Which is fine by me. She has all her shots so who cares. And now it's just the two of us. Sitting on this bench together. Like we did a couple of weeks ago.

But now, we're nothing. We're not even friends, I don't think.

"Emily told me you moved back," he says after what felt like forever and then glances over.

Okay. Relax, Gabriella. He's talking to you. And that's more than you could have hoped for, right? "Um, yeah. I did."

He nods, I think still not trying to make direct eye contact with me. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving back here?"

What? I jerked my head towards him tying to see if he was being sarcastic or not, but he wasn't looking over at me. He was watching Sadie and that dog play and I just wanted him to turn towards me so I can see if I can tell what he's thinking, if he's being serious or not. This is all too crazy. Oh my gosh.

"Um," I try to find words to say, "I didn't think you'd care, to be honest."

"Yeah, I shouldn't," he says, finally looking over at me, but only for a few seconds, "I shouldn't care at all."

Shouldn't? Does that mean he does? Ugh. It doesn't seem like it. Sure, he's here in the park that's in my gated community, but still. He could very well just be here to tell me that he doesn't want anything to do with me and to never talk to him again.

So I don't really say anything. I mean, what could I possibly say?

Troy then clears his throat and turns his body towards me a bit, "how'd you like Lucia's?"

What? He's seriously asking me about the restaurant we were at last night? "Oh, um, it was good."

"That's good," he tells me, still not making direct eye contact.

And then silence. For what felt like forever again. So just had to woman up and ask what the hell he was doing here. "What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?"

He chuckled almost immediately and nodded his head, "yeah, that was the plan. Until you moved back. Now it's kind of impossible not to."

"I'm sorry," I tell him, "I'll stay out of your way and I won't accidentally say your name out loud like an idiot in a restaurant."

He looks over at me, I think wondering why I'm being like this. Maybe why I'm not jumping his bones. And yes, I would very much like to do that, but I've never been that girl that begs a guy to date them, to take them back, to make them change their mind. Yes, this is all my fault and I told him I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna ask him for a second chance. It's not my style. And frankly, I don't expect one.

Troy's blue eyes looked into my brown eyes and for the first time since that day in my room, I felt like he actually wanted something from me. Like maybe, just maybe, it wasn't over. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Even last night?" I immediately spit out. It just came out. And so of course, I ruined the moment. Ugh.

He looked confused, but then got it and chuckled to himself. "That was my cousin."

Cousin? Oh fuck. Right. A cousin from California was supposed to visit him during winter break. That's right. Oh man. And here I was thinking that he was moving on already. But it was his freaking cousin. HIS COUSIN. And he can't lie about it because he knows I can easily find out.

"Oh," I say, stupidly, kind of embarrassed that I would even have the audacity to be mad about it. I mean, I wronged him. He didn't wrong me. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he says, "all of it is okay, actually."

He was talking about everything. What I did. What I put him through.

And I couldn't believe this was happening. Honestly. That look he gave me in my room that day everything went down is a look I never want to get from him ever again. And I seriously thought that was the end of us. I didn't want it to be. I texted him and got nothing so I knew it was. I didn't bother him after that. And I honestly and truly did not come back to Texas and think I would get back with him.

But now isn't the time to skirt around the bushes. I just want to la everything out. "What are we getting at here, Troy?"

"What I'm getting at," he tells me, moving a bit closer, "is that you're back here. And ever since you left, which wasn't too long ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and that's got to count for something."

Chills. Chills allllll over my body. Ugh. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, either."

He smiles at me. It's the first smile I've gotten from him since everything and it felt SO good. "I was pretty mad at you, I'm not going to lie. And sure, at the time, I never wanted to talk to you again, but I just don't see that ever happening now that you're back. I'm also not going to pretend that I would have told you all of this if you were still in New York because I probably wouldn't have. I didn't have the time to fly back and forth and try to keep up a relationship. But that wouldn't have meant that my feelings changed. Because they probably would've stayed the exact same and that's why I was so fucking mad about it. Because I really like you and I don't want this to be over between us."

"I'm sorry," I keep apologizing, I know I do, but I really and truly am sorry, "I should have told you the truth, but I just got so caught up. Everything was so good and it just, I just couldn't, and I... there were times where I seriously wasn't going to leave and then, I..."

"It doesn't matter," he cuts me off, "it doesn't. You're here now. And the fact that you didn't try to talk to me the minute you came home is kind of cool. You didn't necessarily come back for me. You came back because you like it here and that makes me want you so much more."

GAHHH. THIS GUY. He's going to make me faint. I couldn't stop smiling. "New York's not really for me anymore. Sure, there's this guy here, but there's also duck wings, crab legs, my parents, Sadie and plaid shirts."

He laughed, looking away for a moment before looking back into my eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, but Texas is more than happy to welcome you back."

"It's good to be back," I tell him with a smile.

And then it's time. The moment has come where we kiss and everything goes back to the way it was. Just like in the movies. But before I thought it was going to happen, he stops and just stares at me for a minute. And I'm not sure if I'm really mad about it or not. I WANT TO KISS HIM.

A small smile appears on his face and he moves in just a bit closer and gently grabs my face with his hands, "will you please be my girlfriend?"

Oh my gosh. I didn't even think about titles. Girlfriend. And boyfriend. We're girlfriend and boyfriend. Ahhhhhh my heart. My stomach and all it's butterflies. Yes. Absolutely. I definitely want to be his girlfriend. More than anything. "Yes."

And then he kissed me. With his beautiful soft lips.

I moved in closer, letting no space in between us and somehow made my way onto his lap. "I can't believe I have you as a boyfriend.""

He laughed, "why not? I'm the one that can't believe I have you as a girlfriend. It's insane."

"Did we already forget what I did?" I say with a laugh, "I'm so shitty compared to you. But I'm so happy we're putting all this past us because I really do like you, Troy, and I want to see where this goes. And I want us to...

He didn't let me finish. He closed the gap between us once again and it was everything I could have wanted and more.

And when he pulled away, he stroked my face gently, gave me one more kiss and then whispered, "We're going to be okay. I know we are..."

SWOON. Man oh man. How did this happen? I'm back in Texas, a state I've grown to love in a mere four months, I'm surrounded by such good friends and family, AND I have the hottest boyfriend in the world. And the sweetest. I mean, could my life be any better? I didn't think it would end up this way.

But I'm not complaining whatsoever. It's more than I could have hoped for. Way more.

"I'm really happy I'm back," I tell him.

"And I'm happy you're back," he kisses me again, "so happy."

Reallllly fucking happy.


	29. Chapter 29

"I knew it wasn't the end for you guys," Jackie tells me as she reaches for some chips.

"Oh, yeah, me too," Leah echoes her sentiments.

I'm happy to hear that because it just means if other people saw that, saw how happy we were, then we were. We are. We are happy. And I'm so fucking happy he decided to just put everything behind us because now I get to be back here and be with him.

And be here with these girls who have become my friends. Real friends.

"Well, now we're together and everything's good," I smile at them, "and it's New Year's Eve. Perfect timing, you know?"

"Perfect timing," Emily repeats, "his party is going to be so much fun. I can't wait."

I couldn't wait, either.

We came back the 28th, and Troy and I made up the 29th so yesterday we spent all day together as an official couple and it was the most perfect day, ever. He took me to Fort Worth and we had sushi and then we watched a movie and then we went to dinner and ate some more. And then we ended our day with some frozen yogurt and laying in his back yard for close to two hours. Maybe even three. I don't know. I got home at, like, one in the morning.

"Are you still thinking about going to school in New York, though?" Jackie changes the subject.

"Oh," I say out loud and then realized that should probably have been in my head, "um, I don't know. I applied everywhere..."

I'm not saying I'm done with New York. Because I'm not. I love it. It's my home. But I just... I couldn't do it for some reason. I couldn't go back there when I've been here, you know? So college in New York is definitely not off the table.

But it's not really the table I'm looking at right now. "Actually, I've been thinking about California. Something totally new.

They all looked at me, I think not really believing me.

And then Emily spoke up. "New? I thought you didn't want to come to Texas because it was something new? Now you wanna go to California?"

"I mean, yeah, and I ended up liking it here so why not? Why not try new things?" I shrug as I reach for more chips, "I don't know. I applied to some schools in Los Angeles, some up north by San Francisco. San Diego. Rhode Island. New York. A lot of schools."

"You do know Troy's probably going to school in California?" Leah smirked at me, "oh my gosh, you're totally in love."

What? No. I'm not. "What are you talking about, in love? No, I'm not."

Leah laughed and looked over at Jackie and Emily but they looked just as confused as I was. "Are you guys serious? You don't know that Troy's, like, a shoe in for a scholarship at UCLA? That scouts have been looking at him like crazy since last year? And this year."

"No," I tell her, honestly. I mean, I for sure knew he'd get one, he's SO good, "um, we haven't really talked about college. I knew he applied to a bunch of places as well, but no. I didn't know."

"Oh," it looked like she believed me, "sorry. I just thought everyone knew. Maybe it's because his school coach is my uncle."

She laughed, I laughed, Jackie and Emily agreed and yeah, that could very well be it.

But then I think about it. We could possibly be going to school in the same state and that makes me so happy because it's not something we have to think about or decide what to do with our relationship ya know? Well, if we even make it until letters are mailed out and we have to decide where to go.

I'm giddy just thinking about it, to be honest, because I have SUCH a crush on him. And I like him. So much.

It's way too early to even be thinking about going to school together.

We'll see when the time comes.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever had, like, a real New Year's kiss?" Emily asks me as we're standing outside the restroom upstairs at Troy's house.<p>

I think about it for a minute. Have I? Oh right. How could I forget. My stupid ass ex boyfriend. And he barely made it in time to kiss me, so uh. "I mean, yeah, but none that I've been crazy about it. I don't see the big deal, really."

Emily agreed with me, "yeah, me neither. My last one was horrible so I'm, like, no thanks. I can do without one."

Me too. But I wouldn't want to this New Year's. I had Troy.

And I was so excited about it. I've never been one of those people that cared about a New Year's kiss, but this year is different. It just feels different. And what better way to ring in the New Year than with my hot boyfriend and our friends at his house?

My brother was here, too, because well, he's in town and didn't really have friends to celebrate so I dragged him here.

But Valerie and him are surprisingly close. Well, not close, but they get along well and can talk for hours so he's enjoying himself. I know he is. And I'm here, too, talking to him. Troy is. He's not alone.

"Joey, what are you looking at?" I'm fed up with him not listening to me.

"Nothing," he stops looking over my shoulder and looks right in my eyes, "I heard everything you said. Preston wants Kelly back and you're afraid she might go back to him even though she says she hates him and wants nothing to do with him. And you can't really do anything about it since you're not there..."

Oh. Okay. He was listening. Well then what's he looking at? I turn around and see Emily standing by the bar leaning against it with Hannah O'Ryan.

Emily. He's fucking looking at Emily. And I kind of maybe dig it, to be honest.

Sure, it's not ideal right now, but she's set on Columbia and if she gets in, which I'm sure she will, they'll be in the same city. I don't know if they mesh well together or if they're compatible, but I mean, individually, they're great. I feel like she's exactly what he looks for in a girl so I can see it. But right now, it's not ideal so I don't know. There's no harm in talking to her though or admiring her. Being friends and stuff.

"J, you live in New York," I remind him, "and she's here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he takes a sip of his beer, "who's here?"

Riiiight. I roll my eyes at him. "Go talk to her but just keep in mind that she's here and you're there and it's better if you're just friends."

He wasn't playing dumb anymore. He was just looking over at her and I could tell he found her absolutely breathtaking. Ad she is. She's gorgeous. And there are so many guys who want her, who would love to date her, and my brother is definitely part of that pack now. Except he doesn't live here. And they do.

But even though I'm trying to look out for them, I know there's something there. This attraction. And I can't be the one to keep them apart.

"Go talk to her," I finally tell him, "I'm sure she would love it."

"Seriously?" he looks surprised even though I'm pretty sure I've mentioned to him that she probably thinks he's attractive, too.

"I mean, you're looking at her nonstop, you might as well," I chuckle a bit so he doesn't think I'm totally against it even though I kind of am. "Just tell her that I was looking for her and when she's about to step away, ask her about the bracelet she's wearing."

He looked confused. I mean, my brother had game, he was smooth and stuff, but I knew he would be nervous and would have no idea how to approach her so I thought I'd help him out a bit.

But he didn't understand the bracelet. "Why? What's so significant about the bracelet?"

"Just ask her about it," I instruct him, "trust me. It'll strike up a conversation and then from there, you can talk to her about anything you want."

"Um, okay," he looked a little hesitant about it, but obliged anyway, "thanks."

And with that, I made my way over to Troy who was directly behind Joey talking to some of his friends. And I watched Joey slowly make his way towards Emily, who somehow was alone waiting for a drink now and so it was perfect, and I could see her crack a smile when he reached her and in turn, it made me smile. If Joey lived here, I'd be all for it. I'd be right there pushing their heads together to kiss... okay, no, that's a little weird, but you get it. I would be all for it since she's nice, he's nice. And I know she wouldn't hurt him.

But I had to look away and move away so Emily didn't see me because then she'd remember that I was "looking for her" or something.

"What are you doing?" Troy asks me, looking over to where I was looking, but I don't think he saw them.

"Nothing," I turn around and give him a smile, "it's nothing. Just my brother and Emily are talking and I.. I don't know. I know they find each other attractive, but I really don't want it to be this thing. He lives in freaking New York and she's here and..."

"Just let whatever happen, happen," he tells me, moving some hair out of my face, "that's what happened with us."

Gah, he's right. But it was a slightly different situation. But I'm definitely not going to say that because well, I want to stop thinking about that. I don't want to talk about it. Especially right now. When we're an hour away from midnight. There's no need to bring up old stuff. We're past it.

So I just smile, tell him he's right and let them keep talking.

And Troy and I mingle with people.

Until about 11:57 when he's pulling me away from the crowd, through everyone and heading towards the end of his backyard or something.

"Wait, what are you doing? We have, like, a minute until the countdown!"

"I know," is all he tells me as we're hand in hand walking even more to the back of his backyard.

We're walking through the grass, his long yard, and straight to the tennis court. He lets go of my hand as he opens the door and then we walk inside and it's pitch black. And I have no idea what we're doing here. None. I mean, sure, we play tennis and we love it, but it's New Years! We're supposed to be counting down in less than a minute with all our friends and we're supposed to shout happy new year's and kiss and then hug everyone and be happy.

He rushes over to turn on the light and all I see is a blank tennis court.

I'm confused. And slightly annoyed to be honest. Where everyone is to here on the tennis court, it's a bit of a walk. "Troy, what are we doing here? I don't think now's the time to play tennis, we are literally going..."

"Shhh," he tells me with a small laugh, "just relax. Don't you want to ring in the New Year with just me?

"I mean, yeah," I tell him, honestly, "but my brother's out there. My cousin. Friends. I want to say Happy New Year to them, too. Why can't we be out there with them? Why do we have to be here... on a tennis court, where frankly, it's kind of creeping me out. It's so... deserted."

"Because," he comes closer to me, his blue eyes looking into mine with so much intensity, it's almost making my knees go weak, "because we are standing in the exact place I realized I had feelings for you. And this is exactly where I want to be standing when we ring in the New Year together."

Oh my gosh. I feel like such a bitch now. It's not creepy. It's not deserted. It's... perfect.

I can't believe what he's saying. Or what he's doing.

And I can't believe how romantic this actually is. This is where it all began. I know it did. That look we exchanged after playing our first tennis game is a look I'll never forget. And I guess him, either. This is where he knew he had feelings for me. And to be honest, I think this is where I knew there were feelings for him there, too. And it's so incredibly sweet that this is where he wants us to have our New Years kiss. He is the freaking best.

"I feel like you're not real," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm real," he laughs, also wrapping his arms around my waist, "you just bring out this cheesy ass side of me."

And I'm glad. I'm glad I do. Because as cheesy as it is, it's sincere. I know it is. And I know these feelings are so mutual. I like him as much as he likes me and we're just... happy. We jumped right back into what we had and it's great. It's so fucking great.

Troy looked down at his watch and let me know it was almost midnight. Literally any second now.

And I was so excited. My first New Year's kiss. And it's with someone who's my boyfriend. Someone I like.

And then we heard everyone counting down. They were on second twenty counting down and it was exciting. A new year. And I'm starting it off here...

With Troy. I'm starting it off with my boyfriend who I know appreciates me and likes me as much as I like him and would never hurt me intentionally. And that's really the best feeling. Like I said, I'm happy. We're happy. And I can't believe I'm ending my year like this. And starting it, too. Never did I expect this.

But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here right now.

"Five, four, three, two..." he begins counting down as he leans down little by little. "one."

"Happy New Year," I tell him, inching closer.

"Happy New Year."

And then he closes the gap between us and we have our first kiss of the New Year.

Which was absolutely perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

"I hooked up with your brother on New Years."

Wait. What? Did I hear her correctly? She hooked up with Joey, my brother, on New Years? Seriously? What the fuck. Where was I? "Wait. How? Seriously?"

Emily nodded her head, still not making complete eye contact with me, "yeah, um, after midnight. It sort of just happened."

"I think that's stupid."

"You think it's stupid?" She repeated my words, but now she didn't look embarrassed or uncomfortable at all. Now it looked like SHE was the one who was upset. Umm. "that's funny coming from you. Like what you did was any better. Actually, it was probably worse."

Okay. True. She's right. "Okay, sorry, no, yeah, you're right. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. I know what it's like- liking someone but not enough for them to be your boyfriend and when you're in that position and you're both miles apart from each other, it's hard. It's really freaking hard. And I'm just looking out for you to. I've never been against my brother dating my friends. This situation just isn't ideal."

Emily agreed and then looked down at her food, "it doesn't matter. He hasn't texted me or anything. I just thought I should tell you and not hide it."

"What?" I basically screamed in this restaurant. Oops. "Seriously, he hasn't called you?"

"No, and it's really not that big of a deal. I really just needed to get it off my chest. I didn't really want to hide it from you. But I get it. Drunk at a party. He's off in New York and I'm here. Seriously. I'm not mad about it at all.

She really doesn't look mad about it, but I know she probably would love it if he texted her. And the fact that he didn't is strange. Really strange, actually. My brother's a gentleman. If he likes a girl, he'll text her, he'll talk to her. And sure, he's hooked up with girls and that was that, but he was never a dick about it. He always made sure they were on the same page about things even if it meant telling them that it was a one time thing.

So yes, this definitely surprised me.

I pretended my aunt was telling me to call her so I excused myself from the table, went outside and sat on the bench and dialed Joey's number.

After a few rings, a groggy voice came through the phone, "hello?"

"Joey!" I yell at him, "what the hell is that matter with you? And are you sleeping? It's 11 AM. GET UP!"

"Gabriella," he says all tired before I hear him shuffling around for a moment. He's groaning and probably stretching and all that so I take the phone off my ear for a moment. It's not that late, but I'm just giving him a hard time because I'm sort of made at him right now. "Sorry, what's up?"

"What's up?" I laugh and the realize I'm coming on too strong, so I tone it down a bit. "You hooked up with Emily?"

Silence. There was silence on the other line as soon as I told him that.

And it followed for a moment or so until he decided to speak up. "Um, she told you?"

"Yes, she told me. And she also told me that I shouldn't worry about it, that it's not a big deal, because you haven't texted her or tried to call her. What the fuck is that? Did you even ask her for her number? Or did you get drunk, make out with her and then forget all about her?"

"I did ask for her number! But I don't know, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be more upset at me not texting her than hooking up with her. What's it to you?"

For a moment, I put my brother on hold and looked inside the restaurant. Emily was sitting there, drinking her drink and just kind of looking off into space. She couldn't see me, but I could see her. And she was so gorgeous. She was nice. She was cool as hell. And in that moment, I could tell she was a bit sad that my brother hasn't contacted her. And in turn, that makes me sad.

And kind of mad because if they will make each other happy, then why am I trying to block it?

If they will make each other happy, I'm all for it.

So I took a deep breath, pt my phone back up to my ear and tell Joey how I'm feeling all of a sudden. "Emily's a really cool girl. She's beyond gorgeous, she's nice as hell, and you'd be an idiot to let that go since you're already a bit in."

"What do you want from me?" He asks. "First, you don't want me to talk to her and now you do? You're confusing me."

"Well, you hook up with her so that's out the window now. So yes, I want you to talk to her. If you like her, you like her. But don't be an asshole. It's been four fucking days and you haven't said a word to her when you know you wanted to. You have her number so text her. Text her and talk to her."

I knew it was because of me. He went home, though about what I said probably and then thought against it.

He probably decided that I was right about it being hard.

But now I've changed my mind. What if something magical is there right now between them? What if in July when she moves out there, Joey already has a girlfriend and they missed their chance? I'm just thinking of so many possible scenarios and I think they owe it to themselves to find out if there's anything more there than good conversation and attraction, you know? I want them to find out.

"I want to text her," he tells me and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Then do it," I instruct him, "but not right now. I'm with her and it will just be a little bit too obvious. In an hour or so."

he laughed, but agreed to it. And then we said our goodbyes and got off the phone. I stood up, looked at Emily again through the window and smiled at myself. If it works out, it works out. If not, oh well, not the end of the world. Columbia is a big school. And New York's a big city.

I go back inside, take a seat in front of Emily and apologize. "Sorry, my aunt can talk."

She wasn't look up at me, though. She was looking at her phone and wasn't saying a word. It looked like she had no emotion whatsoever.

But then she lifted her head and a small smile was on her face, "um, your brother just texted me."

"He did?!" I blurt out and I honestly sound SO surprise so that's good. But I'm also pissed off that he didn't listen to me. What the fuck. But since I sounded surprised, hopefully she doesn't think it's set up and I made him do it because then I'd feel bad. Shit. "Um, what did he say?"

"Um, he just said that he's sorry for being an asshole, but he's coming next weekend and would love to hang out."

He's coming next weekend?! Oh right. My birthday. Haa. But aww. I'm happy he texted her because she does look happy. But fuck. She's gonna give it to me now, I know she is. She's not dumb. Why couldn't he wait a fucking hour or so like I told him to so I wasn't sitting right in front her when she got that text? Ugh, I'm going to yell at him next him I talk to him.

Emily slid her fingers across the keypad and type out a message to him all while a small smile was plastered on her face.

And then she set her phone down, looked up at me, and smiled some more. "I don't even give a fuck if you told him to text me."

This is why she's the best. Ha. "But he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Okay," she smiled at me. "Thanks.

And I just hope to God, this doesn't end in disaster.

* * *

><p>I cannot wait for this weekend.<p>

Saturday is my birthday and Caroline, Joey, Chris, Kelly and Lexie are flying out for it and I could not be more excited.

And Friday night, I'm going to Miranda Lambert with Troy. Miranda fucking Lambert who I absolutely love! And he got me those tickets he threw at me that day he found out I was leaving. But now that everything's resolved, we're going together. Thank God. I loved going to the Tim McGraw concert with him so I'm sure this one will be just as fun. If not, even more fun. Eeek.

My 18th birthday should be huge. And if I was back in New York, I think it definitely would be.

But it's not going to be. It's going to be Troy, Jackie, Leah, Emily, Caroline, Kelly, Lexie, Joey, Valerie, my friend Chris from back home, and Troy's best friend Sam and we're all going to a nice dinner together and I couldn't be more excited for it.

Simple, yet everything who I love having in my life at the moment will be there and it's more than I could ask for.

I mean, my friends are flying in for a weekend! I know they can afford it and stuff, but just the time they're taking away from home is special enough.

"I've never made this before so I don't know how it's going to turn out," Troy snaps me out of my thoughts as he drops the lids on top of the pot, causing some noise, "if it's disgusting, Mexican food take out?"

"Sure," I laughed, sitting up a bit, "but I'm sure it's going to be good. You pretty much just boil, right?"

He laughed and wiped his hands before opening the fridge and taking out some butter, "you'd be surprised. But I hope it's all good."

Troy's parents went to some dinner and his sisters were with friends or family, something like that, and so we had the house to ourselves. He invited me over and he's attempting to make lobster. Without the help of anyone. He wanted to do it on his own and I let him because well, it's sweet. And romantic. So I just showed up ten minutes ago and now I'm sitting here, around the island, watching him do his thing.

While I think about my friends coming and my birthday. So exciting.

Twenty minutes later, everything was laid out on the table and it honestly looked and smelled delicious. So delicious.

He had some mashed potatoes, some corn, lobster, melted butter, and broccoli because he knows I love it even though he hates it. I wanted to contribute something, though, so I bought cheesecake for dessert. And I couldn't be more excited to dig in.

My favorite part about this was it was just because. It's a Tuesday night, our last week of break, and he decided to just make me some dinner.

"Honestly, there's no way I'm going to want Mexican," I tell him, "it all smells so good."

"Let's hope so," he chuckles grabbing a spoon and scooping some mashed potatoes onto my plate and then onto his, followed by some corn, "you know, I've never cooked for a girl before other than my sisters so don't be too hard on me if it all tastes like shit."

I smile at the thought of this. Him never cooking another girl dinner. It's such an intimate thing to do, if you really think about it. Well, I think it is.

So this makes me happy. Really happy.

"I'm sure I'll love it," I tell him, honestly, "can we please dig in?"

"Yes," he laughs and opens the pot and takes out a lobster for him and for me.

I dig in as soon as we both have our food on our plates and honestly, I already know I want him to make me this once a month for however long we're together because it's so fucking good. And I love seafood so much. And mashed potatoes. And just everything about it.

I'm not sure where he learned to cook or if it's just easy to make this specific dish, but it's so good. Honestly, I'm not just saying that because I'm insanely into him. It's DELICIOUS. And I really want seconds.

"Okay," I tell him after a couple bites, "for however long we're together, you're making this for me."

"Yeah?" his ears perk up, "you like it?"

"I fucking love it," I say, which causes him to laugh, "seriously, babe, it's so freaking good. And I'm not just saying that. I really like it."

He looked relieved. I knew he was a bit worried because honestly, lobster looks like it could be hard to make, but like I said, I don't think it's that hard. You just boil? But I guess someone could fuck it up. And he was worried he was going to be that someone, but nope. He didn't. At all. It's so delicious.

A smile appeared on his face as he reached for his iced tea, "I'll make it whenever you want."

We continued eating in silence for a bit, just taking all this deliciousness in.

Until Try spoke up. "So, Saturday, what's the plan?"

Saturday. My birthday. Eeek. "Well, just a dinner, right? At Fearing's? I mean, I don't have enough friends here to throw myself a party or anything like that."

"Oh please, you get along with everyone, everyone likes you," he argues, "you could easily have a party if you want, but no, yeah, dinner sounds great. Who's all coming out again? Your brother, Kelly, Caroline...?"

"Yeah, them, Lexie, my friend Chris, who I have no doubt you'd get along with. And then just you guys, Val, Leah, Emily..."

"Well that'll be fun," he tells me as he dips some of his lobster in the butter, "I'm excited to meet your friends."

And I'm excited for them to meet, too! My brother and Chris are the closest guys to me so having them here to hang out with him will be great. Kelly and Lexie, my best friends. I mean, I want them to see how great he is. And I want them to get along. I hope and pray that they do. I don't see why they won't, but you just never know. It's exciting and a little nerve wracking at the same time. I want them all to mesh so I could have a nice birthday.

He already knows my brother and has met Caroline so I think it'll be okay.

"Thanks again for all of this, it's so good."

"Well, thanks for coming back," he tells me, "or else I would have never made this for you."

Ahh butterflies. He's always giving me fucking butterflies. Ever since I met him. And I don't think they'll ever go away as long as he's around. "Well, then, I'm so glad I came back. Because this is seriously the best. And so are you. And I'm really happy to be here right now, with you."

Troy stopped eating, wiped his hands on his napkin and then scooted his chair a bit and leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm really happy you're here, too," he tells me giving me another kiss before resuming his position.

Seriously, I can't get over how happy I am. It feels so good.


End file.
